Leaves In The Wind
by Rei-chan689
Summary: A story about Itachi's first love before the Uchiha Massacre.What happens when Itachi returns after the Massacre for the one he once loved the most?Does she hate him or does she love him? How does he feel? What about Sasuke?ItachiOC M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! First story so don't be mean! Comments are greatly appreciated. NO FLAMES!!! If you flame your comments will just be ignored. This story features an oc. If you don't like that you are welcome to leave.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!! The only thing I own is my oc and her family. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was dark in the Konoha forest as it would soon be night. The shadows of the trees danced on the ground to the rhythm of the wind. Two small figures made their way down the path as they headed home. They were cold and hungry, yet they would rather stay in the forest than go back to what was supposed to be their home. They knew that when they arrived they would be beaten for arriving so late and would have to sleep on the cold, bare ground without food.

Even knowing this Kouji Hatori who was eight years old and a genin held the hand of his six year old little sister, Rei and headed home. Whatever his step-mother wanted to do she could do to him, but she wouldn't harm Rei, he would make sure of that. They walked into the house and he stood in front of Rei so that he would take the blow that they were met with.

"Nii-san!!!" Rei cried out.

"Rei stay back!" Kouji said.

She stayed where she was watching her brother stand up ready to defend her.

Their step-mother looked furious.

"How dare you show up this late after I've told you not to! After all that I've done for you, you still wish to defy me."

"What have you ever done for us? You've done nothing but make our lives miserable. You won't even let my little sister go to the ninja academy because you're afraid that she'll be more powerful than you. You know that she can become much stronger than you and you're afraid of her because of that aren't you?"

"That is not true. The reason I don't allow her to attend the academy is because she is weak. She will never be able to become a shinobi."

"That's not true!"

"Shut up!"

She punched him in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

I am so tired of you two ungrateful little brats. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!"

She grabbed a kunai knife and rushed at Rei.

"I'll start with you!"

Rei raised her arms to protect herself and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and felt tears run down her cheeks.

Her brother stood before her. The kunai that was meant for her was embedded in his chest above his heart.

"Nii-san!!!"

She ran to him as he fell to the floor, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

" Rei …run and…get help….Be a good …shinobi…." he gasped.

"Don't bother running girl you can't get away from me."

Rei sat there on the ground, fear visible in her eyes as her step mother approached her.

Suddenly all of the pain that she had caused her and all of the hate that she felt towards her woke something that had long ago been sealed away. As she stood up, even with tears in her eyes the hatred that she felt was evident.

"Don't tell me that you're going to try to fight back now. Just give up, you don't stand a chance."

Rei stood there staring at her step-mother. Her stare made shivers run down her spine and she rushed at Rei with a kunai in hand. She stabbed Rei in the stomach.

'Too easy' she thought, smirking.

She was pleased, but then there was a puff of smoke and Rei disappeared.

"What!?! A clone!"

She looked around, searching the room for any clue to where Rei could be.

"Rei where are you, you brat! There's no use in hiding"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned and saw Rei holding a kunai knife with blood. Before she could do anything Rei jumped back and did some hand signs. Spikes made of rock shot up from the floor. She dodged them, but received a few scratches. Just when she thought that she was safe a spike shot out of the wall that she was standing in front of. Her blood splattered the walls and some of it reached Rei, staining her clothes and left cheek.

Her eyes returned to normal and she panicked when she saw the corpse of her step-mother. She saw the blood on her clothes and felt some trickling down her cheek. Fear took over as she realized what she had done. She tripped over her brother's body and screamed. She got up and ran outside.

She ran into the forest, a path of tears forming behind her. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She sat beneath a tree and cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

In the morning an ANBU squad found Rei and took her to the hospital.

* * *

When Rei woke up the Third Hokage was sitting next to her bed. 

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled at her.

She looked at the Hokage and started sobbing.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry."

He patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. We already took care of everything. Although there are some things that I would like to discuss with you. Rei due to the many talents that you posses, and by that I mean your kekkei genkai, I think that you should attend the academy. I would like you to learn to control your power. You have the potential to become a great shinobi. I won't make you go, but you must be aware that you are now the last remaining member of both the Hatori and the Tsuki clans. It is your duty to maintain these clans as they are two of the most powerful in Konoha."

"Sir, I want to be strong. My brother wanted me to become a shinobi, he told me before he died."

"Then you will become a shinobi. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Four years later Rei Hatori was walking to her house after having completed a mission. As she walked she sensed that someone was following her. She turned around and saw three boys around her age. She recognized them as some of the boys that always bothered her because of who she was and what she had done. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak."

"What are you doing here? No one wants you so just go away before we make you go away."

She didn't know what to say. She remained quiet, staring at the ground.

"What, are you ignoring us now? Do you think you're too good to talk to us?"

"No, I just-"

"Shut up we'll teach you to respect us!"

"Please I don't want to fight."

"Well, that's too bad because we do!"

One of the boys punched Rei in the stomach and sent her flying into a tree. They were about to attack her when she was rescued.

* * *

An eleven year old Itachi Uchiha was walking with his five year old brother, Sasuke. He had taken Sasuke to the town for a while and they were now heading back home. Suddenly he heard a loud "THUD". He looked around and saw a girl with her back against a tree. There were three guys that were bothering her. Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of the girl. 

"Leave her alone" he said calmly.

"Why should we? Besides we're just going to teach her a lesson about respect."

"You truly are pathetic. You are willing to attack someone weaker than you, but you fail to see that you are the ones that are weak and pathetic."

"What did you say!?!"

"We're going to teach you a lesson."

They rushed at Itachi and he defeated them easily.

"I told you that you were weak. I didn't even have to use my sharingan."

"Sharingan? You're a Uchiha!?!"

"You're Itachi aren't you?"

Itachi didn't respond. He took out a kunai knife. The other guys had heard of the genius of the Uchiha clan and they weren't foolish enough to pick a fight with him. They ran away.

Itachi turned to the girl that he had just rescued. She had short blonde hair and brilliant ocean blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy. She was wearing a white shirt with black trimming(like the one Tsunade wears) and black pants that reached halfway down her calves(like Haku's , but not as big). She was really pretty, but he hadn't seen her before.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing."

Sasuke went running towards Rei and Itachi.

"Nii-san, who is she?"

"Sasuke, we should introduce ourselves before asking her name. I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my little brother, Sasuke. What's your name?"

Rei didn't want to tell Itachi her real name. She was afraid that he wouldn't like her if he found out who she was. Every time people found out who she was they turned against her. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She made up a name.

"Rika Hotaru. Thank you for helping me, but I have to go."

Before Itachi could say anything she was gone.

* * *

Two days had passed since Itachi had rescued that girl and he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

'Who was she?' he wondered.

'I haven't seen her before.'

He decided to distract himself by training. He got up from his bed and left.

* * *

Rei was walking to the store when she ran into the guys that had bothered her last time. 

"Look guys it's Rei. Why don't you play with us?"

"I-I h-have to go." She stuttered nervously.

"You're not going anywhere. You owe us for last time and Uchiha isn't here to help you this time."

They approached her and tried to punch her, but she blocked all of their punches and kicks. They started to get frustrated and one of them took out a kunai knife. He tried to cut her, but she jumped back. It started to rain and the ground became slippery.

The guy with the kunai knife managed to cut her on her side. She was distracted by this and one of the other guys landed a punch to her stomach. She fell to the ground and started to get up. The guy with the kunai lunged at her and scratched her cheek. She kept blocking the attacks, but soon she was cornered into a tree.

Her side was throbbing along with the rest of her cuts and bruises. She stood up ready to block more attacks, but she didn't have to.

* * *

Itachi was walking back home with Sasuke after training. As they were walking back Sasuke saw Rei and the other three guys. 

"Nii-san look! Onee-san is in trouble!"

Itachi saw Rei and frowned.

"Sasuke stay here."

He appeared in front of Rei and punched the guy that had rushed at her.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone."

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and saw Itachi standing in front of her. 

"Why don't you just go away Uchiha! This doesn't concern you!"

"I won't leave until you stop bothering her."

"Why should we? Don't you know who she is? She's Rei Hatori, she murdered her step-mother when she was only six and is already a Jounin. She's a freak!"

Rei turned away expecting Itachi to turn against her now that he knew who she was. To her surprise he didn't.

"So you hate her because she's different? Because she's stronger? You are truly foolish."

He beat the guys in an instant.

"I suggest that you leave her alone."

The guys got up and ran away. Itachi turned to Rei.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She tried to stand, but her side throbbed with pain.

Sasuke ran over to where they were.

"Onee-san, you're hurt!"

Itachi looked at her wounds and frowned.

"That cut looks serious, we better take care of it soon. Our house isn't too far from here, we can take care of your wounds there."

"I appreciate the offer, but you've helped me enough already. I couldn't ask you for more help."

"Come on, Onee-san, come play at our house!"

"Well I-" She was cut off by Itachi picking her up.

"Don't worry we don't mind." He said.

Itachi carried Rei on his back and put her down once they got inside. Sasuke ran down the hall.

"Mom we're home!" he called out.

A few moments later a woman that looked like both Itachi and Sasuke appeared.

"Itachi, Sasuke's soaked and-" she stopped when she saw Rei.

"Mom this is Rei, she's injured so I brought her here."

"Come with me dear, Ill take care of your wounds. Itachi go change into some dry clothes and make sure Sasuke does too."

She took Rei's hand and led her away. She cleaned and bandaged her wounds. She then gave her some dry clothes.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, you won't be. It wouldn't be right to send you home in this weather. We'll talk to your parents and tell them what happened."

"That's alright, I don't have parents."

"Then who do you live with?"

"I live by myself."

"Well, in that case I insist that you stay for the night. We have plenty of room. Now come let's get you something to eat."

They went to the kitchen and soon dinner was ready. Every one sat down to eat except for Sasuke and Itachi's father he was out on a mission.

"So what is your name, dear?"

"Rei Hatori." She waited to see her reaction.

"I've heard about you from my husband. He says that you are a genius. Is it true that you're a Jounin?"

"Yes."

"That's very impressive. I've also heard of your kekkei genkai. You must be very strong."

"I'm not strong, Uchiha-san. In fact I'm very weak compared to other shinobi."

"Onee-san don't say that! I bet you're really strong!"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him.

After dinner Itachi took Rei to her room.

"Thank you for helping me." She said.

"It was nothing, but why didn't you defend yourself if you're a Jounin?"

"Well, I don't really like to fight…I don't like to hurt people."

"Then why did you become a shinobi?"

"My brother always wanted me to become one. He was murdered by my step-mother when I was six. He died trying to protect me because I was too weak to defend myself. I've always thought that if I had been stronger he would still be here…"

"He wanted you to be strong so that you would be able to protect yourself. If you still can't take care of yourself then it doesn't matter if you're a shinobi or not. You lack the strength you need to be a true shinobi."

After he said that he left Rei alone to think about what he had said.

* * *

When Rei woke up her clothes were folded and set in the bedside table. They were clean and mended. She put them on and went outside where she was met by Sasuke. 

"Onee-san, breakfast is ready, come on!"

He pulled her into the kitchen. Itachi was already there. They ate and then Rei offered to help with the dishes, but Uchiha-san wouldn't let her saying that she was a guest. Rei got up ready to leave.

"Thank you very much for your kindness and hospitality, but I think that it's time for me to leave."

"Wait dear, maybe Itachi should take you back home."

"That's okay Uchiha-san I-" she was cut off by Itachi.

"I don't mind, let's go"

They left to Rei's home.

"Rei I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was too harsh."

"No, it's alright. You're right, I'm not strong enough, but I want to be. From now on I'm going to train hard to be strong. Thank you, Itachi-san you've inspired me to try my best to become stronger."

Itachi looked at her amazed.

"If you want I could help you train."

"Thank you, Itachi-san, I would appreciate that."

"You're welcome, and please, you don't have to call me Itachi-san, that's too formal."

"Alright, Itachi-kun." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

**When I wrote this I thought that maybe I should divide it into two parts and post the first part as the prologue and the second part as chapter one, but then I realized that if I did that Itachi wouldn't be in the first part. I didn't want to make you guys wait for until the next chapter for Itachi to appear so I kept it as one chapter. I thought, screw it, people want to read about Itachi so I'll give them Itachi. I hope that you liked it. If you did please comment and if you don't have anything nice to say keep it to yourself. I'll probably mention people who comment on the next chapter. I might post it on the weekend depending on how much school work I have. Until then, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear and avid readers, here is the latest chapter. Please review if you have the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank the people that reviewed on the last chapter. ShadowAssasin01, sakura06, this one's for you.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! I only own the lovely Rei, the gentle Kazari, and the dashing (and grumpy) Okoru.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A week had passed since Itachi had helped Rei. They trained together everyday and Itachi was actually enjoying it. He found out that Rei was indeed strong. She had actually managed to injure him a few times during training and that was no small feat. Itachi was rarely injured during fights.

At that very moment he was training with Rei. He threw some kunai at her and she dodged them with ease. She ran at him and tried to hit him, but he blocked all of her attacks. He tried to hit her back and managed to land a punch. That wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't punched her on the place where she had been injured earlier that week.

She jumped back and kneeled on one knee holding her side. Itachi moved to help her, but before he could take one step she jumped up and threw some kunai at him. He dodged them and she ran at him. She was in front of him in an instant. He didn't want to worsen her injuries, but he had to do something. Before he could think of a way to react she punched him in the face. She then turned and kicked him on his side sending him flying a few feet back.

"Itachi-kun! Stop holding back!"

"Rei, I'm not holding back. You're stronger than you think."

Itachi wouldn't tell Rei, but she was right, he was holding back. It wasn't that he didn't want her to become stronger. He really wanted to help her become a better shinobi, but he knew that her injuries were still bothering her, although she wouldn't admit it. Rei was usually nice, sweet, kind, even shy, but she could be so stubborn….

She walked over to Itachi and stretched out her hand to help him up.

"Itachi-kun you have to stop holding back, please. I know that you can help me become stronger because you are strong yourself, but if you keep holding back so much then I might as well train by myself. If you don't want to train with me anymore you don't have to."

"I know, I promise I won't hold back anymore."

Itachi looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Come on, Rei, let's get something to eat. What do you want?"

"How about ramen?"

"Alright, but I'm buying."

"Itachi-kun you don't have to-"

"I don't mind, take it as an apology for holding back during training." he started to walk away towards the town.

"Itachi-kun, wait for me!"

She ran after him wondering why he was being so nice. It wasn't like he was rude or anything, in fact he was usually very polite, but that was it. He was never anything other than polite and he always kept to himself. Rei didn't really mind considering he was one of the few people that treated her like a normal person instead of a monster or a murderer.

She figured she should be happy that he was being so nice to her and followed him.

* * *

After they ate Itachi took Rei to her house. 

"Itachi-kun you didn't have to walk me back home."

"I know, but I wanted to."

He walked with her up to her front door. He turned to look at her.

"I'll meet you at our training spot tomorrow at the same time."

"Okay, goodnight Itachi-kun."

"Goodnight, Rei."

Itachi turned around and started making his way back home. While he walked he wondered how he had gotten so close to Rei in such a short amount of time. He usually wasn't the type of person that got close to people. In fact he usually kept to himself, but there was something about Rei that made him want to be with her. It was strange for him to be so friendly towards others. He wondered why he had helped Rei and offered to train with her and help her become stronger, but he knew that he had done the right thing and he was glad to have met her.

* * *

The following morning Itachi got up and got ready for another training session with Rei. He went into the kitchen and had some breakfast. 

He was about to leave when his mother called him.

"Itachi, are you going to train with Rei today?"

"Yes, that's where I'm headed now."

His mother gave him two bento boxes.

"I made you two lunch. That way you'll train better."

"Thank you."

Itachi turned around and left. He went to the usual training spot and waited for Rei. He waited for a long time, but she didn't show up. He began to worry knowing that Rei wouldn't be late for training if she could help it.

He went to her house and was about to knock on the door when it flew open and Rei ran out, bumping into him in the process.

Itachi was able to catch her and both of their lunches. She stood up and saw that she had bumped into Itachi.

"SorryItachi-kunbutIhavetogoI'mgoingtobelateformymission!" She said incoherently.

"Rei, wait, what mission?" He asked grabbing her wrist before she left.

Now that he had a chance to take a better look at her he saw that she had obviously dressed in a hurry.

She was wearing a short, white kimono that reached a bit above her knees. On top of that she had a navy blue sleeveless, kimono type dress and a red sash. She also had on navy blue boots that looked like the sandals regularly worn, but they reached her knees.

She would have looked fine if it wasn't for the fact that her clothes were sloppy. Her hitae-ate was placed sideways on her forehead and soon fell off. Her clothes were pulled and her hair was messy. He also noticed that she had a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Rei, calm down. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I was just told to go on a mission to a nearby village. If I don't hurry I'm going to be late."

"Okay, but you can't leave like that."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all you have to get dressed decently and have you even had breakfast? And don't say that that piece of toast is your breakfast because it's not."

"Itachi-kun I'm not even hungry." Her stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly making her blush in embarrassment.

Itachi sighed in frustration.

"Come on, my mom made you some lunch. You should get dressed decently and then eat on the way."

Itachi walked to the town gate with Rei.

"What's your mission about?"

"We're supposed to capture a missing Nin that's been bothering the people of the village. According to the mission description he shouldn't be too dangerous. I should be back by tomorrow morning."

"Who are your teammates?"

"You can meet them if you want we're almost to the village entrance."

They arrived at the gate and Itachi saw a guy with short red hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt and fishnets beneath it. He also had on the regular green, Konoha vest worn by Chunin and Jounin and khaki pants.

There was also a girl with long black hair that was up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She was wearing a short pink kimono with tight black pants beneath it.

"Hi Rei." The girl said happily.

"It's about time. Did you wake up late again?" The guy said while smirking.

"Sorry about that." Said Rei, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't mind him Rei, you know that he's just kidding."

"Yeah, kidding. So, who's the guy?" He said looking at Itachi.

"Oh, right. This is Itachi Uchiha, Itachi these are my teammates Kazari…"

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"…and Okoru."

"Hi." was all he said.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Come on, guys we have to go! We're already late!"

"Okoru don't be so rude to Rei's friend. You must forgive him he's just grumpy in the mornings."

"Yeah, well, it's more like noon since Rei was late again."

"Okoru!" Kazari said.

"What?! She knows I'm kidding."

"Let's just go." Rei said, exasperated.

"Alright" Okoru said.

"Bye Itachi-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." She left with her teammates.

As he watched her go he couldn't help, but get a strange feeling. Was it…worry? Itachi sighed and knew he would have to do some training to get his mind cleared.

"Good luck Rei." He whispered before he turned around and left.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon the day after Rei had left on her mission. She was supposed to have been back that morning and Itachi was getting that unfamiliar feeling again. It kept bothering him and he tried to calm himself by reminding himself of how strong Rei actually was. 

He went to Rei's house to see if she was back, but she wasn't. He couldn't take it anymore he went into the forest and headed to the village where Rei was supposed to go with her team.

Itachi traveled as fast as he could for about two hours until he finally sensed her. He kept going and found her by a stream, getting water.

"Rei?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Itachi-kun! What are you doing here!?!"

"I thought you might need help." He said.

"I'm fine."

He felt a bit stupid for worrying needlessly. He should have known that she would fine.

"Itachi-kun, I-"

She was cut off when she was pushed to the ground by Itachi as a kunai went flying by them, almost hitting Itachi.

"Get away from her!"

It was Okoru.

"Okoru, stop it's just Itachi!"

He jumped out of his hiding place.

"What is he doing here?"

"He just came here to help."

"We don't need any help. We're not weak you know?"

"I didn't come here for you."

"Whatever."

They glared at each other until Rei spoke.

"Okoru, where's Kazari?"

"I sensed that someone was near and I thought you might be in trouble, so I left her where we were before and came to check on you."

"We should get back to her and head back to Konoha."

"Yeah, let's go."

They went to get Kazari. She was sitting beneath a tree. Her leg was injured.

"How's your leg Kazari?"

"It's okay Rei. Oh, Itachi you came."

"Yeah, I thought I should check up on you guys since Rei said you would be back by this morning."

"We had a bit of trouble and Kazari injured her leg so we had to stay in the village a bit longer until she could walk properly. I'm sorry if I made you worry Itachi-kun."

"You didn't." Itachi said, but soon regretted it after seeing Rei's face.

"Well I'd love to stay here and chat, but I want to go home." Okoru said.

"Oh, right. I guess we should get going. Kazari can you walk or does your leg bother you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry Rei."

"If you want I can carry you to the village." Itachi said.

He wanted to get back to the village and it was late. He wanted to ask Rei to have diner at his house so that they could talk about the mission. It was strange, but Itachi had actually missed Rei while she was gone. She was his best friend apart from Shisui.

"That's okay. I'll carry her you don't have to help us. It's our mission and this is my team. As the leader I'll take care of them if anything happens."

"Okoru! Stop being so rude! Rei, Itachi, why don't you guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you later."

"Okay, be careful you guys." Rei said before she left with Itachi.

They traveled without speaking for a few minutes. Rei didn't know what to say to Itachi because she thought he was upset about her returning so late from her mission.

Itachi, on the other hand, was so glad that she was back that he didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about Okoru being so rude."

"It's okay, I understand. He's the only guy in the team so he must feel that he has to protect you and Kazari."

"What are you trying to say? That Kazari and I are weak and we need a** guy** to protect us?" She said in mock anger.

"That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Itachi –Kun, I was kidding. You're right, that is how he feels. I'm not saying he's right, but he feels responsible for our welfare, especially since he's the leader of the team. It's amusing to see that you understand him so well considering that you two don't get along too well." She laughed a little.

Soon they were back at the village and Rei went to report to the Hokage. Itachi waited for her outside.

"Itachi-kun, you shouldn't have waited for me it's late and you should go home."

"I thought you might want to have dinner at my house. Sasuke's been asking about you. My father's also interested in you, he wants to see if you're as strong as they say and my mother also asks about you."

"I don't know, I mean I just came back from a mission and I don't want to go to your house with these dirty clothes."

"Don't worry my family won't mind."

Before Rei could protest she was being dragged away by Itachi to his house.

* * *

When they arrived at his house they were received by a hyperactive Sasuke. 

"Onee-san! I missed you!" He jumped on her and almost knocked her to the ground.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I missed you too."

"Sasuke let her go she's tired she just got back from a mission."

"I'm okay Itachi-kun."

Itachi's mother came out to greet them.

"Rei, how are you, dear. Come in, I heard you just came from a mission, you must be tired."

"I'm alright Uchiha-san."

"Please just call me Mikoto." She smiled at Rei.

"I invited her over for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, come in dinner's almost ready."

They went inside and saw Itachi's father.

"Father this is Rei Hatori. I invited her over for dinner."

"I've heard a lot about you, Rei. It's a pleasure to meet someone so strong."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Uchiha-san."

They talked for a while about the Rei's mission.

"So, tell me Rei, how do your kekkei genkai work?"

"Well Uchiha-san, the Hatori clan's kekkei genkai allows me to posses a great amount of chackra and manipulate it with ease. Because of this medical techniques are easy to me. The Hatori clan also has e set of secret techniques that can only be performed by someone with the kekkei genkai. The Tsuki clan's kekkei genkai allows me to control all the elements and like the Hatori clan, has a secret set of techniques. Although it does consume a large amount of chackra."

"I see, the two complement each other perfectly. Without the large chackra from the Hatori clan you wouldn't be able to use too many techniques from the Tsuki clan. You would exhaust your chackra quickly."

"Yes that's right, but even with a large amount of chackra it's very tiring to use too many special techniques. I usually stick to taijutsu unless it's absolutely necessary for me to use the more advanced attacks."

"Yes, that's true. It's good to see Itachi associating with people like you. He tells me you've been training together, that's good. Perhaps you can teach him a few things."

"Uchiha-san I'm sure I'll learn more from him than he'll learn from me."

Mikoto called them for dinner and they all went into the dining room to eat.

After they ate Itachi walked Rei home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Itachi-kun."

"Yeah, don't be late, okay."

Itachi wanted to tell Rei that he had missed her while she was gone, but he couldn't get the words out.

Rei turned around to go into her house.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun."

He watched her as she walked in. She was about to close the door.

"Rei, wait."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What is it Itachi-kun?"

"I just…wanted to say…I…I missed you." He blushed.

"I missed you too." She smiled at him while blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi-kun."

"Yeah."

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon and please review. I like to hear that people like my stories. I would also appreciate it if people told me how to improve my story. If you have any ideas please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I'm back! This time you can look forward to a little action and maybe even a little jealousy. But, who's jealous of who and why? Well read and find out. Oh, one more thing thanks to the people who reviewed, you know who you are.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rei woke up at the sound of someone calling out her name. She groaned and got out of bed still half asleep. She was still in a daze and didn't recognize Itachi as he called out to her. She opened the door and saw Itachi standing there.

"Rei, you were **sleeping**?! You were supposed to meet me at our training spot an hour ago!" he said annoyed.

Itachi then noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas which consisted of an oversized shirt that only went down to her mid-thigh. He blushed a bit and looked away.

It took Rei a moment to process what Itachi was saying and why he was looking away. When everything was clear to her she blushed a deep shade of scarlet and shut the door.

Itachi stood there waiting for Rei to come out fully dressed. After a few minutes she came out. She was still blushing although not as much as earlier.

"Sorry Itachi-kun. I didn't mean to be so late."

Itachi sighed.

"It's alright, let's just go."

They headed to their training spot.

"Are you ready Rei."

"Of course I am, don't go easy on me."

"I won't"

Itachi ran towards Rei with a kunai in his hand. She blocked it with her own kunai. They both jumped back, but as Itachi jumped up in the air he took out some shuriken and threw them at Rei. She deflected them with her kunai and looked at Itachi, but he wasn't there anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to sense his chackra. She sensed him behind a tree, no there was another one. He had used kage bunshin.

She made some hand signs and put one of her hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Thousand Spikes!"

Giant spikes appeared out of the ground around her.

"That should do it."

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

Rei turned and her eyes went wide as she saw the huge mass of fire heading towards her. She jumped back, knowing she couldn't evade it she did some hand signs.

When the fire dispersed Itachi was surprised to see a wall of wind surrounding Rei.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to hold back."

"Of course not, but I have to admit you're pretty good. I really didn't want to have to use it, but I guess I have no choice."

Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were blood red. He had activated his Sharingan.

Rei couldn't help, but stare. However she didn't have much time as Itachi rushed towards her. He tried to punch her, but she blocked it. She tried to punch him, but he was too fast no matter how hard she tried she couldn't land a solid hit.

After a while Itachi had managed to land quite a few kicks and punches. She had to do something.

She had an idea, the Sharingan could replicate genjutsu and ninjutsu. It could also predict her movements so it would be too difficult to try to defeat him with taijutsu. However, the Sharingan couldn't copy the kekkei genkai of others so if she used the secret techniques she may be able to defeat him. It was worth a try.

She jumped back and did some hand signs.

"You know Itachi it's only fair that I show you my kekkei genkai since you showed me yours."

She got into a fighting position that Itachi hadn't seen before. She ran towards him.

"Secret Taijutsu: Wind Style!"

She did a spinning kick and the air she produced surrounded Itachi. He tried to protect himself by putting his arms up, but he received a few cuts on his arms and chest.

'Damn she's strong.' He thought.

The wind dispersed and Itachi had to block Rei's attacks. His Sharingan proved to be useless as he could see her movements, but couldn't do anything to counter them.

They kept fighting for a while until they were exhausted.

"Rei …I …think…that's enough…for today…" He said panting.

"Yeah…you're… right…"

They both sat down on the ground and Rei laid down for a while.

"We should get some lunch. It's late."

"Yeah, what do you want to eat Itachi-kun?"

"Let's get some ramen." He smirked knowing it was her favorite food.

"Alright!"

They went to get some food and on the way they ran into Okoru and Kazari.

"Hello Rei-chan, Itachi. How are you guys?" Kazari said.

"Hi Kazari-chan, we're fine. Where are you guys going?"

"We were just taking a walk. What about you?"

"We're going to get some ramen for lunch. You guys want to come?"

"Sure."

While Rei and Kazari talked Okoru was glaring at Itachi. When he finally looked away he saw that Rei was scratched and her clothes were dirty.

"What have you been up to Rei-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, I was training with Itachi-kun."

"You train with **him?!** How come you didn't tell me you needed someone to train with? I could have helped you." He said annoyed.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"She didn't ask me to train with her I offered her my help with her training."

Okoru and Itachi glared at each other.

"Come on, guys let's go get some lunch." Kazari said.

They didn't say anything they only started to walk away.

"What's wrong with Okoru-kun? I haven't seen him this upset towards someone that he just met."

"I know, I guess he just doesn't like Itachi-kun that much."

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish they would try to get along. Itachi's really nice once you get to know him."

"He looks nice enough, but you know Okoru-kun once he doesn't like something there's no way to change his mind."

"Yeah."

They arrived at Icharaku ramen and sat down to eat. Kazari and Rei talked while Okoru and Itachi just sat there glaring at each other.

After they ate Itachi and Rei said that they were going to Itachi's house.

"Bye you guys." Rei said.

"Hey, Rei wait a minute."

"What is it Okoru-kun?"

He motioned for her to follow him. They walked a few feet away from Itachi and Kazari.

"Rei what are you doing with that guy? Do you know who he** is**? He's the genius of the Uchiha clan."

"Why does that matter?"

"I heard that he doesn't associate with people too much, so why is he so close to you? There's something about him that I don't like."

"Okoru don't talk like that about him. He's very sweet and nice and if you gave him a chance you would see that he's a really nice person. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you don't have to worry."

She turned and began to walk away.

"I'll see you later, okay."

"Yeah, be careful."

"I will." She smiled and waved goodbye before walking away with Itachi.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing important."

Itachi glanced at her and knew that she was lying, but didn't say anything. He figured he was probably talking about him with Rei.

* * *

They arrived at Itachi's house and were received by Sasuke. 

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hi, Onee-san. Did you train hard today?"

"Of course I did. Maybe you should come with us one day and watch us train."

"Can I really!?!"

"Of course you can."

"Onee-san you're the best!"

They stayed at Itachi's house for a while playing with Sasuke.

Itachi walked Rei home like always.

As they walked Rei couldn't help but notice the other girls glaring at her. She knew that there were many girls that liked Itachi. After all he was one of the best shinobi in Konoha and he was indeed good looking. Most of the girls tried to get Itachi's attention by flirting with him whenever they had a chance to, but he never paid any attention to them.

As she thought about this Okoru's words echoed in her mind.

'Why **does **he spend so much time with me?' She thought.

She was so distracted that she didn't hear Itachi.

"Huh? What?"

"I said that you did well during training today."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"Rei is something bothering you?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"You've been quiet since we left my house and you seem distracted. What's wrong?"

She sighed and stopped walking.

"Itachi-kun, why do you spend so much time with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, it's just that before we left Okoru-kun told me to be careful. He said that you don't like to be with people too much so why would you choose to spend so much time with me?"

"Rei, don't listen to Okoru he's just trying to get you away from me because he doesn't like me. Besides, I like spending time with you. You're not like the other people here that only like me because I'm a Uchiha. You don't care who I am because you know what it's like to be judged because of your name. You're strong yet you strive to be stronger even though others tell you that you are strong. I like because you're different from others."

"Thanks Itachi-kun."

"Don't mention it."

"They talked the rest of the way to Rei's house."

"Rei maybe we should start our training a bit later tomorrow so you can get enough sleep." He said smirking.

"Yay!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away.

"Goodnight Itachi-kun."

* * *

Itachi walked to the town. He began to look for Okoru, he would have a talk with him about Rei. He tried to sense his chackra and soon he found him walking on the street. He walked up to him. 

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I thought we should talk about your little conversation with Rei."

Okoru smirked.

"Oh, did she leave you already?" He said mockingly.

Itachi glared at him.

"Follow me Uchiha I know the perfect place to **'talk'."**

They went into the training grounds that the genin used.

"What did you tell Rei?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that a jerk like you would never spend time with people like us."

"You shouldn't group Rei along with scum like you."

"Shut up. I suggest you stay away from Rei."

"And if I don't who's going to stop me?"

Okoru growled and glared at Itachi

"Stay away from her Uchiha. I don't want to upset Rei, but I **will** fight you if I have to."

"Be thankful that Rei likes you or you would be on the ground by now."

They turned away from each other and walked away.

* * *

The following morning Itachi went to Rei's house so that they could head out to train. It was noon already and Itachi thought they should start. 

When he arrived Rei wasn't there. He went to look for her at their training spot, but she wasn't there either. He walked around town and when he finally found her what he saw made his blood boil with anger.

* * *

Rei had woken up that morning and made some breakfast. She wasn't supposed to start training with Itachi until later so she went to walk around town. After a while she ran into Okoru. 

"Hi, Rei. What are you up to today?"

"Hi, Okoru-kun, I'm just taking a walk around town."

"Aren't you going to train with Uchiha today?" He said smirking.

"Well, yeah, but Itachi-kun thought we should start training later today."

Okoru's smirk immediately disappeared, but then he had an idea.

"Why don't we take a walk together?" He said smiling.

"Sure."

They began walking and talking. After a while they stopped and sat down.

"Rei there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Okoru-kun?"

"I-'' He stopped when he saw Itachi looking at them.

He turned to Rei and kissed her. She was taken by surprise and didn't know what to do. She just sat there confused and shocked. He pulled away and they saw Itachi coming towards them.

Itachi looked at Rei and she looked away, blushing. Okoru smirked and turned to Itachi.

"What's the matter Uchiha? It looks like you just saw a ghost."

Itachi clenched his fists. He couldn't take it any more he punched Okoru in his face as hard as he could.

"Itachi-kun!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Okoru got up and ran towards Itachi. He tried to punch him, but Itachi blocked and countered with a punch to his stomach.

"Itachi-kun, Okoru-kun, please, stop!"

Okoru took out a kunai knife and lunged at Itachi. He dodged Okoru's attacks and kicked him sending him flying against a wall. Okoru got up and spit out some blood.

He ran towards Itachi, but as he got close to him he disappeared. Itachi looked around for him, but couldn't find him.

Suddenly Itachi felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw that the earth had formed into two snakes that were wrapping themselves around him.

"Earth Style: Binding Snakes!" Okoru called from behind him.

He made some more hand signs.

"Snake Fangs!"

The snakes opened their mouths. They were about to bite Itachi when a shuriken was embedded into each of their heads.

Itachi and Okoru turned to see that Rei had thrown the shuriken.

"When are you two going to stop being so childish!" She turned around and walked away.

Itachi and Okoru stood there, neither one of them knowing what to do. Okoru turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Itachi asked.

"Why? It's clear that no matter what I do she won't stay away from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that stupid? She could have stopped the fight whenever she wanted to, but she only did it when you were in danger. If anyone has to go talk to her it's you. I won't stand in the way between you and Rei, but if you hurt her I'll make sure that you pay." He left.

Itachi hurried after Rei. He found her sitting alone on top of a building.

"Hi, Rei."

She didn't answer.

"Rei I'm sorry, okay. I know I shouldn't have punched him."

"Why did you?"

Itachi remained silent. He knew why and he knew he should tell Rei, but he couldn't. He sighed and got ready.

"Rei I think that I have feelings for you, but I know that you have feelings for Okoru so-"He was cut off by Rei.

"Itachi I don't have feelings for Okoru. He was the one who kissed me today and he probably did that to bother you. He's my friend, but I could never feel anything else for him."

Itachi looked at her and felt a wave of relief wash over him, but then he felt uneasy again when he remembered that she hadn't responded to his confession. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Then…what do you think?"

She looked up at the sky.

"I think that you and Okoru are fools."

He felt his heart stop and his chest tighten. He looked away, but looked back at Rei when she spoke again.

"But, I think I also have feelings for one of those fools." She looked at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and kissed her gently.

* * *

After that night Rei and Itachi were always together and Rei was used to the glares she received from the other girls. Rei had also gotten closer to Itachi's family and in time they were like her own family. 

A few weeks after Itachi had told Rei how he felt she told Itachi that she was going to go on an important mission soon.

"What is the mission about?" He said.

"I'm not sure. The Hokage hasn't given us any details yet."

"Are you going with Kazari and Okoru?"

"Of course, you know we always go together on missions."

"And what type of mission is this?"

She hesitated. She knew the answer to that would make him worry.

"Well, we're not sure, but we think it's an S-ranked mission."

"S-ranked?" He said startled.

"Shouldn't they send someone with more experience?"

"That's what Okoru-kun said, but the Hokage said we would do fine."

"What? Even Okoru was worried? He never worries about not being able to accomplish a mission."

"I know, but don't worry Itachi-kun, we'll be fine."

He sighed.

"When are you leaving?"

"The Hokage is going to tell us about the mission tomorrow and then we'll get ready and leave. We should be able to leave in the afternoon."

"Be careful okay."

"I will, you worry too much."

"I only worry about the things I care about." He kissed her.

* * *

The next day Rei, Kazari, and Okoru went to the Hokage's office. 

"The mission you have been assigned is a very dangerous one. A powerful Missing Nin has been spotted around the village. We think that she is looking for a certain person."

"She?" Okoru said.

"Yes, her name is Eien Ikari…"

Rei gasped and the others turned to her.

"Do you remember her Rei?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, she's my step-sister."

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. Please review and tell me what you think. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can. If you have any ideas on how I could improve the story please tell me. I would like to thank the people that reviewed. Please review, I would appreciate it if you did.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"**Your step-sister!?!"**

"Yes Okoru she is my step-sister."

"Rei-chan, why didn't you tell us about her before?" Kazari asked.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I thought that I wouldn't have to see her again."

"Where has she been all of this time?"

"When I was five my step-mother sent her to live with her grandmother. A few years ago I heard that her grandmother had died and that she was a missing Nin. She should be fifteen by now and she is a powerful Jounin from what I heard."

"That's right, she is indeed very powerful and we have reason to believe that she came back to settle an old score." The Hokage said.

"So, she came to avenge her mother after all." Rei said.

"Yes, Rei, she came to destroy you. I would have arranged for another team to go after her, but I thought that you might want to take care of her. I can still make another team go in your place."

"That won't be necessary Hokage-sama."

"What!?! Rei, we can't take this mission it could be too dangerous."

"You're right Okoru-kun." She turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I don't want them to accompany me. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Rei, no, we have to go with you. You won't be able to defeat her by yourself."

"Kazari-chan, you don't have to get involved in this. This is my battle and I will take care of it."

"Rei, I'm the captain of this team and I won't allow you to go on this mission alone."

"Okoru-kun…"

"Then it's settled, you three will go on this mission and exterminate Eien Ikari."

* * *

Itachi was sitting outside of Rei's house waiting for her to return from her meting with the Hokage. In his hands was a small box with a bow on it. Next to him was a bouquet of flowers. He got her white orchids because he thought that they suited her well.

After about twenty minutes Rei appeared.

"Itachi-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off on your mission and also…" He showed her the box and the flowers.

"…I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday Rei."

"Itachi-kun, thank you, but my birthday isn't until next week."

"I know, but I got this for you a while ago and I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you. I hope you like it."

She sat down next to him and opened the box. Inside it was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a blue stone that shone brightly. There was a faint white glow coming from inside it.

"Itachi-kun, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He helped her put it on.

"I was able to seal a small part of my chackra in it so that I will always know where you are. I hope I never have to use it because I don't want to lose you." He kissed her.

"I guess you have to get ready for your mission."

"Yeah."

They went into Rei's house and she started to pack some things into the pouches in her belt.

"Did the Hokage give you any useful information?"

"Not really." She didn't look at him so that he wouldn't see that she was lying.

"Do you know anything about the mission?"

"We just know that we're supposed to exterminate a missing Nin."

Itachi suspected that she was lying because she was thinking carefully about what she was going to take. He also noticed that she took two windmill shuriken, which she rarely used.

They walked to the village gate together.

"So, you're really not going to tell me what your mission is about?" Itachi said.

"What are you talking about, Itachi-kun?" She stopped.

"You know what your mission is about, but you don't want to tell me. You think that I'll worry too much about you, but you don't realize that I'll worry more if I don't even know what you're up against."

"Itachi-kun…"

"You don't have to tell me." He began walking again.

"Itachi-kun, wait. I'm sorry I'll tell you about it."

She told Itachi about the mission and her step-sister.

"Rei, why did you take the mission? It's too dangerous."

"Itachi-kun, I'll be fine. I promise I'll come back soon."

Itachi didn't say anything they were almost at the gate. Okoru and Kazari were there waiting.

"Are you ready, Rei?" Okoru said.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go."

They left and Itachi stood there for a while. He didn't mind Rei going on missions. She always went on dangerous missions and he knew that Rei could take care of herself. But, there was something about this mission that made him feel uneasy and when Rei told him who they were going to fight he felt even worst. He left hoping she would keep her promise and return soon.

* * *

Rei, Okoru and Kazari traveled for a while, jumping from branch to branch. Soon it started to rain, but they kept running. They wanted to finish the mission as fast as possible.

They stopped to rest for a while when the rain stopped.

"Damn, this is taking too long! There isn't a single sign that she was here and this rain only made things worst!"

"I know Okoru-kun, but we have to try. It'll be bad if she gets into our village." Rei said.

"I know, I know."

"Guys look at this!"

"What is it Kazari?"

"This branch is broken and it looks like someone walked by these bushes. She may have been here a little while ago."

"Finally, a clue! Let's go." Okoru said.

"Wait you guys. This doesn't seem right. I don't think that an experienced Jounin would be so careless."

"Maybe she was hoping that the rain would cover her tracks."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Rei's right, it's too obvious."

"Then what should we do?"

"Let's just be careful on how we approach her. There isn't much we can do at this point if she already knows we're here, but in case she doesn't let's be careful."

They started moving again and soon they came to an open field where there was a girl of with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and khaki shorts with fishnets under them and regular sandals. She also had on black gloves that reached her elbows.

She was looking around suddenly a man appeared in front of her. He was bigger than her and also looked to be a shinobi. They started talking.

"Is that her?" Okoru whispered.

"Yes, that's her."

"What should we do? Should we wait for the guy to leave?"

"I don't think he's leaving. It looks like they're comrades."

Rei turned to the other two.

"We're going to have to attack the both of them. We have to be careful."

"Screw that they don't even know we're here." Okoru said.

Before they could stop him he jumped out of their hiding place and threw some shuriken at them. To Rei's and Kazari's surprise he hit them.

Suddenly they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"OKORU LOOK OUT!!!"

Rei jumped out and did some quick hand signs. A wall of earth rose up just in time to block the many of shuriken thrown at Okoru.

Rei and Kazari appeared by Okoru with kunai knives in their hands when the wall disappeared.

"Okoru, you fool, I told you to be careful. You should have waited for me to analyze the situation more closely. Now we don't know where the enemy is, but they know where we are."

"I'm sorry guys I should have waited for you."

"Just forget about it and focus on staying alive." Rei said.

She looked around and her eyes widened.

"Damn It!"

"What is it Rei-chan?" Kazari said.

"We're surrounded." She said grimly.

"What do you mean we're surrounded!?!" Okoru said.

"There's about seven of them around us. Each one of them seems to be skilled. They are most likely all Jounin."

"But, the Hokage didn't say anything about other shinobi."

"The Hokage probably didn't know. If he had known he never would have assigned us this mission."

"What do we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do, wait."

They stood there for a few minutes until they heard a chilling laugh. Eien stepped out of her hiding place. She was followed by six other shinobi, two of them were kunoichi.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rei. You know I knew you were disliked in your village, but I didn't expect them to send you to your death so that they could live in peace. I guess the Hokage is a smart man after all."

"Shut up and fight. Isn't that what you want?"

"Oh, yes, of course it is, but I see no harm in having a little conversation before I kill you. You know you should really appreciate this, after all this will be the last time anyone hears you speak."

"We'll see about that."

"Do you really think that you can defeat me little girl?"

"Why not? I'm a Jounin as well."

"Do you think you're as strong as me? Why don't we find out? Oh, and don't worry about your little friends I'll see to it that they don't get bored."

They moved closer to Rei and the others. Suddenly one of the men disappeared and Okoru was knocked back into a tree.

"OKORU!!!" Kazari said.

"KAZARI WATCH OUT!!!"

Rei stood in front of Kazari and blocked a punch that was aimed at her. Another man came behind her, but Kazari stopped him.

Rei punched the guy and slashed him on his chest. He staggered back and Eien caught him, she stabbed him in the back and dropped him on the ground.

"I told you, she is mine to kill."

Rei got into a fighting position and prepared herself to fight. She had to finish this quickly and go help Okoru and Kazari. She looked over at them and saw that they had managed to get together and were standing back to back. They were up against five shinobi. They were being led away from her line of vision and were soon immersed in the forest. She knew they wouldn't be able to hold them back for too long.

She turned back to Eien and saw her standing there smirking. She ran towards Rei and disappeared. She reappeared behind her and kicked her on her chest. She was thrown back, but regained her balance. She did a flip in the air and was able to land properly. She tried to block Eien's attacks, but she was too fast. She punched her numerous times in the stomach and then spun around and kicked her on her side.

Rei was thrown back several feet away and was slammed against a tree. She stood up coughing blood.

"You are truly pathetic. To think that my mother was defeated by someone as weak as you." She walked up to Rei.

Rei got into a fighting position. She ran towards Eien and threw some punches at her. She dodged most of them, but Rei managed to land a strong punch to her jaw. She then punched her in her stomach and jumped back. She made some hand signs and got into a different fighting position.

"Secret Taijutsu: Fire Style!"

She ran towards Eien and threw some punches at her. Fire appeared on her fists and she managed to burn Eien in a few places. Eien jumped back and threw some shuriken at Rei. She dodged them, but Eien succeeded in putting some distance between the two of them.

"You bitch! I can't believe you actually managed to hurt me! It doesn't matter because I'll make sure you pay. I'm tired of playing with you it's time to end this."

She made some hand signs and disappeared. Suddenly Rei was alone and everything grew dark. She took out a kunai and got into a fighting position. She got ready for whatever was next…or so she thought.

* * *

Back in Konoha the Hokage sat in his office like always. He was looking out the window when the door burst open and a shinobi walked in.

"Hokage-sama, we have some bad news about the last mission!"

He walked towards the Hokage and handed him a piece of paper. The Hokage looked at it and his eyes widened in shock and worry. He turned to the shinobi.

"Gather all of the strongest shinobi you can in twenty minutes. Get medical ninja and hurry! Tell them they are to leave on a rescue mission as soon as they can!"

* * *

Rei waited for Eien to attack, but nothing happened. Suddenly she saw a figure approaching her. It was Okoru.

"Rei, there you are. Where is Kazari? We have to get out of here soon."

"Okoru, how did you get here? I thought that you were fighting Eien's henchmen with Kazari."

"I was, but we got separated and I ended up here."

Rei looked at him. There was something about him that seemed wrong. She suspected that she had been trapped in an illusion. She came up with a way to prove if it really was Okoru.

"Okoru Do you know where Itachi is? He should be here by now."

He looked at her carefully before answering.

"I don't know he might be-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as a shuriken grazed his cheek.

"Rei, what are you doing!?!"

Shut up! You're not Okoru. Who are you?"

He smirked and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you found out. What gave me away?"

"Itachi isn't a member of this squad."

"I see you're not as stupid as I thought, but I wonder how much your mind can take." She disappeared.

Suddenly Rei was back at the field they were fighting in. She saw Okoru and Kazari fighting, but Eien wasn't anywhere around. She went to go help them or at least she tried to. When she tried to take a step forward she found that she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that her legs were being held together with some sort of string. She tried to untie them, but her arms were also being restrained in fact her whole body was being held back by the wires.

The more she moved the tighter the ropes became. She looked at her friends and saw Okoru holding back a man with a kunai. A man approached him from behind.

"OKORU!!!"

It was too late the man stabbed him from behind. Kazari turned and lost focus on the fight. She received a kick to her side and she fell.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball!"

The man spit out fire towards Kazari.

"KAZARI!!!"

Rei tried to get free, but she couldn't. She knew that what she had just seen was an illusion, but she couldn't bare the thought of her friends dying before her own eyes.

"STOP! PLEASE!" She cried out.

She was once again surrounded by darkness. She closed her eyes and let it engulf her. When she opened them she was on the ground. She could feel the drops of water hit her face as it began to rain again.

She stood up slowly and looked at her step-sister. She looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"You know Rei you really are pathetic. I can't believe that you were affected so much by that illusion."

"SHUT UP!"

She ran towards Eien and made some hand signs. The wind gathered around her and she jumped.

"Wind Style: Blades of Wind!"

She made a slashing motion with her arms and concentrated the wind making it into two blades. Eien was able to dodge them, but Rei appeared behind her.

"Secret Taijutsu Wind Style: Hurricane Punch!"

The wind gathered around her fist and mixed with her chackra. Eien tried to dodge, but Rei was too fast for her. She hit her on her side and threw her back a few feet. Blood poured out of the place where she had been injured.

Rei stood there ready to attack, but her legs wouldn't move. She was exhausted she had used a lot of her physical strength with Taijutsu and the elemental attacks, although strong, consumed a lot of chackra. Soon she wouldn't even be able to stand.

She wanted to let herself fall to the ground and sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She had to finish what she had started.

* * *

Itachi was sitting outside his house thinking about Rei. He knew that the rain meant that tracking their target would be difficult, but he hoped she would return soon.

"Itachi!" He heard his mom call out.

He stood up and went to see what she wanted. When he got to her she was with another shinobi.

"Itachi something terrible happened." She said.

The shinobi handed him a sheet of paper. He read it and when he spoke he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"I'll be ready in an instant."

* * *

Eien stood up shakily and spat out blood. She hadn't counted on Rei being able to use such powerful techniques.

'That must be her damn kekkei genkai.' She thought.

'It doesn't matter she can't use too many attacks like those. She must have lost a lot of chackra already.' She smirked wickedly.

"So, Rei, how much longer do you think you can keep fighting like that? You must be exhausted by now and although my subordinates are not as strong as me I can guarantee that your friends will not last much longer."

Rei stood there thinking of what to do next. She was taking too long and her friends wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She had to hurry, but what could she do? Her chackra level was low and so was her strength. She had to come up with something; she had to help her friends.

'I can't take out all of the men my chackra is too low, but maybe I can take care of Eien. Maybe if I take her out her comrades will leave.'

She focused all of her remaining chackra and prepared to attack.

'I have to hit her and finish her off with this one attack. This is my only chance after this my chackra will be too low to continue fighting.'

She ran to Eien and took out a kunai. Eien blocked her attack with her own kunai and punched Rei in her stomach. Rei slid on the wet ground and threw some shuriken at Eien Who charged at her deflecting the shuriken with her kunai. Rei dodged her attacks and managed to get behind her. She kicked her as far as she could. She slammed into a tree and Rei did some quick hand signs.

"Binding Vines!"

Vines appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves around Eien. She tried to get free, but it was useless.

Rei did a series of complicated hand signs. This was it she had to end it with this last attack.

"Wind Style: Raging Whirlwind!"

The wind around her started spinning fast. She conducted it towards Eien. When it was around her she did more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

She blew the fire into the whirlwind and it became a tornado of fire.

She stood there shakily waiting for the fire to die down. She had to make sure that she was done for. When the fire finally died down what she saw made her eyes widen in shock and panic.

She wasn't there anymore.

Rei heard someone chuckle and spun around in time to receive a hard punch to her face.

"Now, Rei, did you really think that you would be able to defeat me so easily? Well, don't worry we can still play for a little while longer before I have to kill you."

Rei began to get up, but fell back down on her hands and knees coughing up blood. She got up slowly and somehow managed to stay on her feet. Her vision was blurry and she could feel her strength leaving her. She was helpless she was going to die after all. She felt bad about not being able to help her friends and about breaking her promise to Itachi.

* * *

Itachi ran through the forest as fast as he could. He had to find Rei before it was too late. He was worried about her and angry at the Hokage for having sent them on a mission without being sure of how many enemies there were.

He searched for her chackra, but knew that if they had started fighting her chackra level would be low, maybe even too low to read. He searched for any sign of his own chackra that was stored in her necklace. When he gave it to her he never thought that he would have to use it so soon.

He finally sensed his chackra in the necklace. He hurried towards Rei hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Eien walked up to Rei and punched her in the stomach. As she tried to stand again she was knocked down by a kunai that embedded itself in her side. She flinched in pain as she tried to remove it. Eien kicked her to the floor and stepped on her arm producing a loud snap from it and a shriek of pain from Rei. Eien walked up to her and pulled her up by her hair.

"It's so amusing to see Rei Hatori from two of the greatest clans in Konoha in such a pitiful state. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed I expected more of a challenge. Oh, well, I guess I overestimated you. You're so weak you don't even deserve to be a shinobi, you don't deserve to live. But, I suppose that I should show you some kindness for entertaining me for a while, so I'll let you see your friends before you die."

Her comrades appeared out of the forest. Two of them were carrying something. Rei noticed that it was her friends, they threw them on the ground a few feet from her. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

They were badly beaten and had several cuts and bruises on their bodies. They looked to be as weak as her. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't. She had failed them.

Okoru turned to her.

"…Rei…I'm...sorry…"

"No, Okoru, Kazari, I'm the one who is sorry. I failed you. I'm so sorry…"

"It's …okay Rei-chan…" Kazari said.

The men approached her friends and took out their kunai.

"Don't touch them!" She said harshly.

"Rei it's…okay…"

"Just…make sure…you keep your…promise to…Itachi…"

The men stood behind them ready to slit their throats.

"NO!!!"

With a swift movement from each of the men they were dead.

She was overwhelmed with grief as she saw her most treasured companions die before her own eyes. She felt guilty for not having been there to help them sooner.

"I hope you didn't have anything important to tell them. Oh, well, don't worry you'll be joining them very soon."

Eien took out a kunai and approached Rei.

At that moment all of the rage and hate that she had held back burst out and consumed her. She hadn't felt this much hate in years. She stood up and she felt her hate and anger giving her strength. She looked at the ground and smirked as she felt her new power surging through her body.

"What's this? Do you want to play a bit more?" Eien said mockingly.

Rei looked up at her and Eien flinched. Her eyes, which were once filled with sorrow, were now filled with rage, hate, and malice.

"Yes, why don't we play a bit more? Maybe this time I'll win." Rei said, smirking.

She made some hand signs and touched the ground.

"Earth Style: Thousand Spikes!"

Spikes shot out of the ground all around her. Two of the men fell victim to the spikes leaving only Eien and three of her partners.

"How can you still have enough chackra to perform such an advanced technique!?! It doesn't matter I'll still finish you of."

They charged at Rei and she smirked.

She took out her windmill shuriken and moved towards them quickly. They didn't even see her move as she slashed at them. She killed all of them except for Eien.

"I guess I won."

She ran towards her and killed her with one swift movement. Her blood splattered all over her. Suddenly she felt weak and fell to the ground. She stayed in the middle of the field in a pool of blood. The rain spread the blood of her enemies and soaked her clothes. For a moment she was at peace, but that would all change when she woke up.

* * *

Itachi arrived at the field a few minutes after the battle was over. When he saw Rei on the ground surrounded by blood he was afraid that his worst fears had come true. He ran to her and crouched next to her and raised up her head. He felt for a pulse and thanked God when he found one.

He cleared some of the blood from her face and kissed her forehead. She was in pretty bad shape and needed medical attention fast. He looked around for Okoru and Kazari. He saw their bodies and their slashed throats and new it was too late for them.

He looked down at Rei and wished there was some way to keep her away from the pain that she was about to go trough.

"I'm sorry Rei, I failed you. I hope you can forgive me for not being there for you."

He picked her up and left towards Konoha.

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

**__**

**That was the longest chapter yet and I hope you like it. It took me two days to write it and I hope it's good. I didn't want to end it in the middle of the fight so I kept typing until it was over. The next chapter will be very emotional as Rei deals with the loss of her friends. I'll try to update soon. Please review and give me some ideas and advice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there people! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with schoolwork. I had projects and papers due for drawing, Spanish, English, and history. It was a hectic week and I'm exhausted. Oh, well, at least I finally got to updating. I hope you like this chapter. It won't have that much action instead it'll be mostly drama, but I'll try to keep it interesting. If you like the story and would like me to continue it please review. I also want to thank Shadowassasin01 for the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rei and all the other original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rei woke up and found herself in a large soft bed. She was in a white room and there was a window next to her bed. She tried to sit up, but her side hurt. She laid down again and noticed that her side wasn't the only thing that hurt, her whole body hurt. She groaned in pain and closed eyes.

"You shouldn't move around too much your wounds haven't healed."

She turned her head and saw Itachi sitting on a chair next to her bed. He looked tired and his skin was very pale. Still, he managed to put on a smile for Rei.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but where are we? What happened?"

He looked at her for a while before answering.

"We're at the hospital. You were badly injured during your mission. When you got here you had a broken arm, three broken ribs, and various cuts and bruises. The wound in your side, apparently from a shuriken, still hasn't healed, like many of your other wounds. You've been out for a week. I was worried about you."

It took a few minutes for his words to register. When she remembered what had happened she looked down at her bed sheets.

She remembered Okoru and Kazari. She felt terrible for not being able to help them. She started to cry.

Itachi moved onto her bed.

"Don't cry, please. It wasn't your fault you did the best you could."

"No, it was my fault for being so weak. I wasn't able to get to them in time."

Itachi held her. While he was holding her something occurred to her.

"What happened to Eien?"

She felt Itachi grow tense. He remained silent.

"Itachi?"

"So, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Rei, you're the one that defeated her…When I arrived, everyone was dead…"

"What…? You mean …I killed everyone…"

She felt his hold on her tighten as if he was trying to comfort her.

They both remained silent. Then she remembered.

She remembered seeing her comrades die and then losing control of herself. She remembered how she slaughtered all of her enemies. She felt sick at the thought of having killed them so indifferently. She was a shinobi and she was used to killing, although she didn't like to, but she had never killed someone in such a cruel way.

She remembered how she had mocked them before killing them without even hesitating. She remembered the fear in their eyes.

"Rei, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine…Maybe you should go home and rest for a while…"

"Are you sure? I could stay here for the night." He frowned.

"Itachi, please…I want to be alone for a while."

"I understand…"

He kissed her forehead and left. He stayed outside the room for a moment after he went out and closed the door. He could hear sobbing from inside the room. He hated himself for not having gotten to Rei sooner. He felt useless because the person he cared for the most was suffering and he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He wanted to go into that room and comfort her, tell her it was all going to be fine and dry her tears, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do for her. He hated himself for letting her go through this pain and swore to make her as happy as he could. He never wanted to see her cry again.

* * *

Two days passed and Rei was still in the hospital, her injuries hadn't fully healed. She was still very depressed about the outcome of the mission. Itachi went to visit her every day and every day he took a fresh bouquet of white orchids and tried to cheer her up. No matter what he did she wouldn't cheer up. All she did was look out of the window at the falling rain that had not stopped, as if it wanted to match her mood.

He felt bad every time he saw Rei. She was so sad and he couldn't help. He felt even worse when she cried, which she often did. It hurt him to see her crying, she always sent him home so that he wouldn't see her cry, but he could hear her through the door.

The third day he went to visit her he stopped in front of the door. He tried to see if she was crying, but he didn't heart anything. He opened the door and felt his heart stop. The flowers he had brought fell to the floor and he rushed out of the room. She was gone.

Itachi told the nurse and ran out into the pouring rain. He focused on Rei's chackra and found after a while he found it. He ran towards the place where he sensed her. He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Rei arrived at her destination after two and a half hours of running through the woods. She would have arrived sooner if her injuries weren't so bad. She looked around her and felt tears form in her eyes. She fell to the ground on her knees and cried.

She was in the field where she had fought with Eien. The grass around her was stained with blood. Even though it had rained for the past few days it had not been washed away. She felt awful for having killed them so mercilessly. She cried on the red field that was a reminder of the sin she had committed.

* * *

Itachi finally arrived at the field and saw Rei laying down in the middle of the field. The field was still red with blood. The ANBU had tried to clean it, but the blood wouldn't come out.

He ran to her and saw that she was crying. She was still in her hospital clothes and she was drenched. He picked her up and saw that she was trembling. He held her tightly and took her back to the hospital.

When Rei was in some new and dry clothes the nurses allowed Itachi to go into her room. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window like always. He walked up to her.

"Rei, why did you go back to that field? You could have gotten hurt you know some of your wounds haven't healed yet."

"I wanted to see what I had done…"

He sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. He held her and stroked her hair.

"Rei, it wasn't your fault. You know it wasn't so stop blaming yourself. They wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad. Rei you have to stop torturing yourself. I know it hurts, but you have to move on. I don't like to see you suffering so much."

She didn't say anything she just held on to him. She felt safe in his arms. She felt like nothing could hurt her while she was with him.

"I'm sorry Itachi…"

"It's alright I'm the one who should be sorry for not having gotten to you sooner."

"Itachi don't blame yourself there was nothing you could have done. It was my weakness that caused all of this."

"Rei, you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know and it wasn't your fault. Now, stop crying and try to cheer up."

They sat there for a while and Rei fell asleep in Itachi's arms. He held her for a while longer and then got up to leave. He covered her with the bed sheets and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He said before leaving.

* * *

A week later Rei was released from the hospital. Her wounds hadn't healed completely, but Rei said that she was fine and insisted on being released from the hospital. Itachi went to pick her up the day that she was released. She was still sad about the deaths of her friends so Itachi and his family offered her a room at their house so that she wouldn't have to be alone. She agreed to take the room only because she didn't want to upset Itachi. She knew that it had been his idea.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Itachi-kun. You shouldn't worry so much about me."

"I know, I know. Now, come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it." He smiled at her.

They started walking to Itachi's house. Rei was holding onto his arm as she was still not feeling too well. She wouldn't tell Itachi because he would just worry. He was happy at the moment and she didn't want that to change.

As they walked through the town the people that they passed stared at them. Actually they stared at Rei and she knew why. The news about her mission must have spread already. She imagined they must fear her by now. This thought made her a bit sad, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do. She didn't really care anymore if the villagers liked her or not she had stopped caring long ago. All she needed to be happy was Itachi.

When they arrived at Itachi's house he stopped and turned to Rei.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I told you I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"Fine…"

She closed her eyes and felt Itachi put an arm around her waist and lead her inside the house.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and gasped at what was before her. Itachi's family was there with gifts for her. They had decorated everything and there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday and Welcome Back'.

"Happy birthday Onee-san!" Sasuke said.

He was about to jump on Rei, but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke go easy on her. She's still injured."

"Fine." He said pouting.

They ate and talked about what had happened while Rei was in the hospital. She had fun and realized how much she had missed her family. Then she thought about Okoru's and Kazari's families. She felt bad at the thought of how sad they must be while she was having fun with her new family. Itachi noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She said putting on a smile.

"Well then, come on, you have to open your gifts."

She opened then and saw that Itachi's mother had given her a beautiful silver mirror.

"I hope you like it, it was my mother's."

"Mikoto-san it's beautiful, but I can't take this."

"Don't worry dear, it's not like I could give it to the boys."

"Thank you."

She opened the one from Itachi's father. He gave her a small katana.

"Thank you very much Uchiha-san. I'm sure that this will be very useful."

"I hope that you don't have to use it too much. We don't want you getting into too much trouble."

Sasuke ran up to her holding a small box.

"Open mine next, Onee-san!"

She took the box and opened it to find a picture of her with all of the Uchihas. She remembered taking the picture. It was a bit before she left on her last mission. She had gone to visit Itachi and found that they were taking a family picture. His mother insisted on her being in the picture. She said that she was family too, so she had reluctantly agreed. She was standing between Itachi and Sasuke with the elder Uchihas behind them.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Do you like it?"

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. It's a picture of my family."

* * *

After a while they all went to bed. Rei and Itachi stayed up for a while longer. They were sitting outside. Itachi was holding Rei, who was sitting in front of him. He had his chin on the top of her head.

"Itachi-kun, than you."

"You don't have to thank me Rei, you deserve to be happy and I'll make sure that you are."

"You already have. I don't think that I can be any happier than this. All of my life I have been looked down on and despised me for who I am, but you and your family accepted me without caring about who I am. That's why I …"

"You what?"

"I…love you"

"I love you too, Rei, with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed her and Rei knew that he meant what he had said.

* * *

The next day Rei and Itachi went out into the town. They went to the marketplace and Itachi wanted to buy Rei something for her birthday, but she wouldn't let him.

"Itachi-kun, you already bought me something."

"I know, but I want to buy you something else."

"Itachi-kun."

"Fine." He smiled at her.

"Why don't we go to the park? The Sakura trees are really nice right now. I know you'll like them."

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked to the park, but on their way there they ran into Okoru's father. He was walking out of a bar and was clearly drunk.

Rei became a bit nervous and Itachi held her tightly around the waist and began to walk fast. He was hoping that he wouldn't notice them, but as luck would have it he turned around just as they walked by him.

"You!!! You're the one that killed my son! You murderer! I'll teach you a lesson!"

He swung at Rei, but Itachi blocked for her.

"Rei stay behind me. I'll take care of him."

"No, this isn't for you to take care of. I'll deal with this."

She walked up to Okoru's dad.

"Please, I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think that drinking will make things better. I know it hurts for he was very dear to me, but there isn't anything that we can do now."

"You bitch! How dare you say that! It was your fault that my boy died! If you hadn't taken that damn mission he would still be here. I'll kill you!!!"

He charged at her, but Itachi stood in front of her ready to defend her. He stopped Okoru's father before he could hurt Rei.

"Itachi-kun, please, don't interfere."

Itachi looked at her. He was worried, but he trusted Rei. He moved out of the way, but stayed alert.

Rei stood in front of Okoru's father. Suddenly she fell to her knees and bowed before him.

"Please, forgive me." She sobbed.

"Because of my weakness your son has died. He was a true shinobi, and I failed him. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry. The pain and guilt that I feel is my punishment although I don't expect it to be enough to redeem me of my sins. I just want you to know that I am sorry."

He looked at her and he could see that she meant everything that she said.

"I accept your apology and I am sorry for what I said. I know that you are also in pain because of my son's death and I know that the two of you were great friends. I appreciate the sympathy that you have shown me."

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get up kid, you're a good shinobi and I'm glad that Okoru died fighting alongside someone like you."

She stood up and they shook hands before parting.

* * *

A few days after the incident with Okoru's father Rei was summoned to the Hokage's office.

"Rei I'm glad that you could make it."

"Why did you summon me Hokage-sama?"

"Well Rei, some of the members of the council wonder about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rei, I'm sorry to say that the council thinks you should have a hearing with them.'

"A hearing? For what?"

"According to them the deaths of Okoru and Kazari are very obscure. You were the only one that was there when it happened and you are the only one who survived. To them this, are good reasons to suspect you."

"Suspect me of what?"

"Rei, they suspect you of treason against the hidden leaf village."

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was traitor to them. After all that she had done to protect her village they suspected her of betraying them.

"Rei, I'm sorry. I have tried to convince the council that you are innocent, but with your history they think that it would be better if they talked to you and asked you some questions."

"So, they want to interrogate me. You don't have to apologize, Hokage-sama it's not your fault. Tell them that they can have the hearing whenever they want. I assume that I won't be on any missions until they are convinced that I am not a traitor."

"Rei, don't worry. I'll make sure that everything comes out fine."

"Hokage-sama, you don't have to do anything because I'm innocent. I'm not afraid because I am loyal to the leaf."

She turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting for news on when the hearing will be held."

Rei went to her house. When she got there she saw Itachi waiting for her outside.

"It's about time. Where have you been?"

"The Hokage summoned me."

"Why?"

"Itachi, the council thinks I'm a traitor. They think that I killed Okoru and Kazari. They want to hold a hearing to question me on their deaths."

"What!?! How can they think that after all that you've done to keep this village safe?"

"I know, but there's nothing that we can do. I'll have to go to the hearing."

"Rei…"

"Don't worry Itachi-kun. I'm sure everything will be fine."

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I've busy with school. I'll try to update soon since I'll be getting out early this week. Please review so I can continue writing the story. If I don't get reviews I may stop the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well sorry for updating so late, but I started two new stories and since I already had five chapters for this story I decided to work on the other stories. Like always please review. If people don't review I won't continue the story. Write suggestions, comments, ideas, anything. Now that that's said on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did Itachi-kun wouldn't need a stupid shirt.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Itachi visited Rei frequently after she told him about the hearing. He was worried about what the council would do. He had even gone to talk to the Hokage, but it had been useless.

At that moment he was with Rei. They were walking around town with Sasuke. He looked at her and knew that he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Of course we can, if Itachi-kun says it's alright."

"We can go, can't we Nii-san?"

Itachi was so distracted that he didn't notice Sasuke talking to him.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Huh."

"Sasuke asked if we could go to the park."

"Yeah, sure."

Rei looked at him and knew that something was wrong, but she decided to stay quiet.

* * *

They went to the park and Sasuke left to play on the swings while Itachi sat on a bench. Rei went over to him and sat down.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Itachi-kun, you should know better than to try to lie to me. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Don't tell me that you're still thinking of the hearing."

"Of course I am. How can you not worry about it?"

"Itachi-kun, what's the use of worrying. I won't fix things by worrying and if I look nervous they might suspect me even more. The best thing to do now is to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I promise I'll be here with you through this whole thing."

"I know you will."

They stayed in the park until sunset. They went back to Itachi's home and left Sasuke there. Itachi walked Rei home.

"Have you gotten any information on when the hearing will be held?"

"No, but I expect that it will be soon."

"Good luck."

"You worry too much." She said smiling.

"No, I don't. It's just that since you never worry it's up to me to worry."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun." She said as she entered her house.

"Goodnight, Rei." He turned around and left.

* * *

The next morning Rei woke up to someone knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door to see a shinobi standing there.

"Rei Hatori. You are expected at the Hokage's office in an hour for a hearing. If you are late an ANBU squad will be deployed to capture you in case you try to escape."

"I see, I will be there in time so there's no need to worry."

Rei went back inside and got ready for the hearing. She left and on her way to the Hokage's she ran into Itachi.

"I heard about the hearing. I wanted wish you good luck."

"Itachi-kun, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I know."

They went to the Hokage's together.'

"I'll wait for you outside." He kissed her before she left.

She went inside and was escorted to the Hokage's office where he was waiting with the two elders.

"Hello, Rei. Do you know why you are here?" Said one of the elders.

"Yes, sir, I have been summoned because I am suspected of treason against the Leaf."

"That's right, we want to ask you some questions and you are to answer them truthfully. Now, did you witness the deaths of your comrades Okoru and Kazari?"

"Yes, sir, I did. They were murdered by the henchmen of our target Eien Ikari."

"I see, where were you at the time that they were murdered?"

"I was lying on the ground a few feet away."

"Why didn't you help them?"

"I tried, but I couldn't move my body."

"Yet, you managed to save yourself."

That had struck a nerve.

"Are you implying that I let my friends die? That I **chose** to let them die?"

"We are not implying anything we are merely asking you some questions so that we may gain a better understanding of what happened during the mission that you were assigned to and in which two of our finest shinobi died. You see, Miss Hatori, we are a bit puzzled as to how you managed to survive when your comrades, who fought together against the enemies you defeated by yourself, died."

By now they had angered her. They had summoned her to a hearing saying that they suspected her of treason and now they blamed her for the deaths of her friends and denied doing so.

"If I may say so, I think that if you want to learn what happened that night you should ask me what happened that night instead of blaming me for the deaths of my two dearest friends. If you want to know what happened that night I will gladly tell you, but stop this hypocrisy and tell me what you mean instead of giving me questions with hidden meanings. I have no time to waste on your little mind games so, if you have nothing of importance to discuss with me I'm leaving."

"That is enough, Miss Hatori!"

Two shinobi stood in front of Rei blocking her way out.

"Are you going to ask me something worthwhile?"

"I don't think that you are in the right position to ask us what we are going to do."

"I don't see why I can't stand up for myself seeing as how there is no proof or reason to accuse me of treason."

"You are accused of treason because of the suspicious deaths that you have been involved in."

"What deaths do you speak of? I have not been involved in any deaths that weren't either necessary or inevitable."

"Have you forgotten about your step-mother?"

"I was under the impression that I was summoned because of the most recent mission that I was assigned. The death of my step-mother is not in question and neither is the part I played in it."

"We will tell you what issue is in question here."

"Why can't you speak of what you summoned me here to speak of? Do you think that you are so high up in society that you can do whatever you please and that no one will object?"

"Miss Hatori, you are out of line!"

"I can say whatever it is I want to say! I have fought for this village and given up many things to keep it safe! And for what!?! So that you can blame me for murders that I have not committed!?! So that you can accuse me of treason against my home that I have sworn to protect with my life!?! I don't think that it is fair for you to blame me of things that I have not done just because of my past. Because of a past that I have to be reminded of everyday as soon as I step outside my home to be received with glares. All my life I have been seen as a murderer because I refused to die, because I survived. There are people that would deny me the right to exist and yet I protect them, I protect their home, I protect you even when you treat me unfairly! So do not tell me what I can and cannot do."

She pushed her way out of the Hokage's office leaving a room filled with shame behind her.

_**End Chapter Six**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and sorry about it being so short, but I didn't have a lot of time and I thought that I should write something since I hadn't updated in a while. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review! I'll take ideas, comments, suggestions, anything! Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope it's good if it's not long enough you guys can tell me. I don't have a lot of time since I have to update my other stories. I actually have four stories now and you are welcome to read them. Please review I would appreciate it if you did. I want to thank ShadowAssasin01 and The Scarecrows's Weasel for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the charming Rei, but if I did own Naruto the show would be called The Sexy Adventures of the Shirtless Itachi.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Rei went to meet Itachi who was waiting for her outside of the Hokage's office. He had a worried look on his face. Actually to everyone else he would look the same, but Rei had spent enough time with him to know when he was worried.

"How did it go?"

Before she could answer someone called out her name. She turned around and saw the Hokage standing there with a very serious look on his face.

"Rei, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Rei turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, you should go home. I'll visit you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He turned and left. Rei turned to the Hokage.

"What would you like to talk about Hokage-sama?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened inside. You are a very lucky person the elders are convinced of your innocence."

"Yes, well, I have a feeling that I should thank you for that."

"There's no need to thank me as your speech played a great part in their decision. However, they think that due to a certain ability that you posses we should take some precautions."

"What type of precautions?"

"I think that we should discuss this in my office. The elders also want to talk to you."

She nodded and they went inside to meet the elders.

"Rei, it has come to our attention that because of your kekkei genkai you posses a massive amount of chackra. However you cannot control it at all times. A large portion of your chackra is reserved in your body and when the chackra that you usually use is depleted this chackra takes over. Usually you would be able to control even this massive amount of chackra, but when you are suffering emotionally your control falters and your chackra is controlled by your feelings rather than by your thoughts."

The Hokage spoke next.

"Rei, because of your painful past and the way in which you have been treated by people you carry a lot of anger and sorrow. Normally these feelings are suppressed, but when you experience an intense amount of pain these feelings come out and they control your chackra use. Your anger and sadness is expressed in the way in which you fight while in this kind of trance."

She was at a loss for words. She didn't want to believe that she had actually meant to hurt people, but she knew that it was all true.

"But, what can you do about it?"

They looked at each other before speaking. One of the elders turned to Rei.

"We think that the best thing to do is to seal a part of your chackra. If we seal it then your chackra level will be normal and you won't have to worry about not being able to control it."

"However, the seal may not be permanent and would destabilize your chakra flow. You won't be able to control your chackra as well as you do now we're still not completely sure of the effect that this will have on you. The sealing of your chackra will weaken you for a while and you may have to return to the hospital. Knowing this would you be willing to allow us to seal your chackra?"

She thought about it for a while. She didn't want to hurt anyone else so she decided to go through the sealing.

"I'll do it, but I don't want Itachi to know. I don't want him to know why I'm in the hospital. Just tell him that I was injured during a mission. If something happens to me please tell him that it was my choice to go through with this."

"Of, course. Now, let's get you ready."

Rei sighed and followed the elders. She hoped Itachi wouldn't be too mad at her, but she knew he wouldn't. He was never mad at her, he would be worried and probably disappointed. She hated it when he was disappointed. She would rather have him mad, but she couldn't blame him. She tried to get him out of her head as she walked to the place where her chakra would be sealed. She didn't know how much things were about to change.

_**End Chapter Seven**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'll post a few more chapters this weekend since there's no school on Monday and I don't have any homework. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and read my other stories. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm sorry for making the last chapter so short. I'll try to make this one longer. Please review and read my other stories. I want to thank LittleAngel22493 and ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Runs off crying)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Itachi was sitting alone in his room. He was thinking about Rei, wondering what the Hokage had wanted to tell her. He hoped that she was alright. He sighed and let himself fall on the bed.

"She better come see me like she promised." He said to himself.

* * *

Rei was standing in the middle of a diagram that had been drawn on the ground of the dark room she was in. She wasn't wearing a shirt and her chest was covered by some bandages. 

"Are you ready?" One of the elders asked her.

She nodded.

"Gather your chakra around you."

She did as she was told. Her chakra filled the room.

The elders made some signs and touched the diagram with one of their hands. The Hokage was also there assisting them. Rei's chakra was sucked into the diagram. As more of her chakra was absorbed the diagram glowed. She began to feel weak and struggled to remain standing. Her body began to hurt.

Soon all of her chakra was absorbed and the diagram began to move. It grew smaller and disappeared. It reappeared on Rei's back. She closed her eyes and let herself fall on the ground.

* * *

Rei woke up at night in the hospital. She looked around and was relieved to see that Itachi wasn't there. She didn't want him to know what she had done, but she didn't want to lie to him. He could always tell when she was lying. She hoped that she could get out of the hospital soon so that Itachi didn't find out. 

She tried to sit up, but she found that she couldn't move. She sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to stay here for a while."

The door opened and Itachi walked in with some flowers. She could see that he was worried. He walked to her bed.

"How do you feel?" He said putting the flowers in a vase.

"I'm fine, but how did you know that I was here?"

"You said that you would go visit me after you talked with the Hokage, that was in the morning. I got worried when you didn't show up before sunset so, I went to your house, but you weren't there. I went to see the Hokage and he said that you had gotten injured during a mission and you were in the hospital."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, but what happened?"

She didn't know what to say. If she lied he would be able to tell, but if she didn't tell him he would still find out.

"I don't remember."

He sighed and sat next to her on the bed. His back was turned to her.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?"

She was surprised by the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never tell me anything. Whenever you get hurt or you have to go on a dangerous mission you don't tell me. Why can't you trust me? I trust you with my life. I tell you everything you want to know. Why can't you do the same for me? Rei, I love you, but I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me anymore."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him the truth because she didn't want him to worry, but if she didn't tell him she was going to lose him.

"Itachi-kun, I trust you, but there are some things that I can't tell you. I love you more than you know and I don't want to lose you. I know that you trust me and I'm very grateful for that, but if you really trust me then please don't question me about this anymore."

Itachi sighed and stood up. He walked to the door and stopped before he left.

"It's late, you should sleep. I'll come back tomorrow with Sasuke. He's worried about you, we all are." He left.

Rei stayed awake for a while longer thinking of how she was going to make it up to Itachi. She felt terrible for not telling him the truth, but if she did he would be mad and not just at her, but probably with the Hokage and the elders. She didn't want him to get into trouble because of her that was why she hid things from him. She had never meant to hurt him.

* * *

Itachi went back home and went to bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking of Rei. He knew that she loved him and he felt bad for having doubted her, but lately she had been keeping things from him. He felt that she didn't trust him anymore and that bothered him. It was strange for him to feel like that, but he couldn't help it. Things were always different when it came to Rei. He cared about her more than anyone else. He hoped that she could forgive him for what he had said.

* * *

The next day Itachi went to see Rei with Sasuke. They stopped at the flower shop and Sasuke picked out some flowers for Rei. When they arrived at the hospital Rei was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. 

"Onee-san!" Sasuke ran to her bed and hugged her.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke, leave her alone, she's sick."

"It's okay Itachi-kun, I feel fine."

"Onee-san, I bought you some flowers! Aren't they pretty?"

"They're very nice, Sasuke-kun, thank you." She kissed his forehead and he blushed.

They stayed there for a while. Sasuke fell asleep in his chair. Itachi turned to Rei, glad to have a moment alone with her.

"Rei, I'm sorry about what happened-" She cut him off.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't ask you to tell me everything without telling you anything in return. I realize that it's not fair for me to keep things hidden from you. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Why? And don't tell me that it's so that I won't worry."

She sighed.

"If you want to know I'll show you, but promise that you won't do anything reckless."

"Fine, I promise."

"Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He turned around and she took off her shirt. She covered herself with the bedsheets, but her back was still visible.

"Okay turn around."

Itachi turned around and was speechless.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"What…is that…?"

Rei put her shirt back on and told him about what had happened the other day. When she was done she couldn't bare to look at him. He looked furious.

"How dare they do this to you!?!"

"Itachi, please calm down. I let them do this, I chose to do this. I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to make people suffer anymore. I'm sorry, please don't get mad." She said sobbing.

He sighed and sat next to her. He held her against him.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried. We still don't know how you'll react to this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad."

"Rei, you know I can never get mad at you. I'm mad at the Hokage and the elders for doing this to you. I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about this."

"No, don't go. I don't want you to talk to the Hokage. I knew that you would get mad at them. That's why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to do anything reckless and get in trouble. Please don't go." She held him tightly.

"Fine, I won't go."

He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I have to take Sasuke home. I'll come back tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left and Rei hoped that he would keep his promise and not do anything reckless.

_**End Chapter Eight**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it long, but it was still short so, sorry. I'll update as much as I can. Please review and read my other stories. Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there people! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always review. The sooner you review the sooner I'll update. I want to thank ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A day later Rei finally got out of the hospital. Itachi and Sasuke met her outside of the hospital that morning.

"Onee-san!"

Sasuke threw himself at Rei like always.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, are we going to play today?"

"Maybe later. I want to train with Itachi-kun first. I haven't trained in a while. You can come if you want."

"Yay!"

They went to the place where they always trained. Sasuke sat down against a tree and watched them.

"Ready?"

"Of course, don't hold back."

"I won't." Itachi said as he smirked.

They got into fighting positions and ran towards each other. They took out their kunai knives. They swung at each other, but they were both too fast. Rei jumped back and threw her kunai at Itachi. It missed and Itachi smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?"

She smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He was startled. Before he could react the kunai that had embedded itself on the ground behind him transformed into Rei. She kicked him and he landed a few feet back. He got up and she appeared behind him. She did some quick hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

When the fire died down she wasn't surprised to see that he had escaped. She spun around in time to block a kick.

"I think it's time we get serious."

"Yeah, we've been playing around for too long."

They jumped back and Itachi activated his Sharingan. Rei did some hand signs.

"Secret Taijutsu: Earth Style."

She ran towards Itachi and jumped. She punched the ground when she came down and the earth rose. Itachi dodged, but he received a few scratches. He deactivated his Sharingan. They were of no use against Rei's special taijutsu since it required her kekkei genkai. He would just have to dodge and try to surprise her, which was unlikely.

They fought for a while and they were both tired, but nowhere near their limits. Itachi expected the fight to continue for a while longer. He ran towards Rei and took out his kunai to block her attacks. She did some hand signs and suddenly stopped. Itachi didn't notice and he swung at her expecting her to dodge like always, but she didn't. The kunai slashed her abdomen. He immediately stopped and caught her as she fell.

Sasuke ran over to him.

"Nii-san, what happened? Why did you hurt Onee-san?"

Itachi ignored him and looked at Rei's injury. It wasn't too serious, but she seemed to be in pain more than a cut would cause.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

"It…hurts…"

She cried out in pain.

"What hurts? What's wrong?"

"My…back…"

Itachi raised her shirt (She had her chest bound with bandages. Pervs!). The diagram that she had was glowing. He cursed under his breath.

"Sasuke, I need you to go to the Hokage's and tell him what happened. I'm going to take Rei back to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded and ran off to find the Hokage. Itachi picked Rei up and ran to the hospital as fast as he could. Rei was unconscious due to the pain in her back which had spread to her whole body.

It only took Itachi a few minutes to get to the hospital. They treated her immediately, but she was still unconscious. Itachi sat by her bed waiting for the Hokage. He watched her as she slept. Her face was no longer contorted in pain. He sighed. The door opened and the Hokage walked in. Itachi frowned at the sight of the old man.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We never thought that she would react so badly to the seal."

"What happened to her? She was fine one moment and then she just stopped moving. What did you do to her?"

"Apparently we sealed more of her chakra than we originally thought. She exhausted her chakra and reached her limit when she practiced with you. The chakra that we sealed tried to get out and her body couldn't take it. The seal was able to withstand the pressure, but it was extremely painful to her."

"How will this affect her fighting ability?"

"I'm sorry, but it will be very limited. She won't be able to fight for an extended amount of time or use techniques that could exhaust her chakra. If she continues to fight after reaching her limit she could perish."

Itachi looked at Rei. He clenched his fists. He had never felt so much rage. It was unfair for someone that worked so hard to lose what they had worked to gain.

"What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up?"

The Hokage remained silent.

"What am I supposed to do when she wakes up and asks me what's wrong? Am I supposed to break her heart and tell her the truth or lie to her and put her in danger?"

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"You've done enough."

The Hokage left and Itachi sat back down next to Rei wondering what he was going to tell her when she woke up.

_**End Chapter Nine**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the shortness. Please review. Like I said before the sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! If you've been reading for a while thanks for sticking with the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember that the sooner people review the sooner I'll update so please review. Thanks to MTG-Enflame for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

When Rei woke up she saw that she was in the hospital. The door opened and Itachi walked in.

"Rei, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but Itachi stopped her.

"You shouldn't move, you're still weak."

"I'm fine. What happened?"

Itachi looked at her and looked away.

"Your chakra was exhausted during our training."

"What are you talking about? My chakra was nowhere near its limit."

"Rei, when your chakra was sealed the elders sealed too much. That is why your chakra limit was reached sooner. The Hokage was here and he said that your fighting ability has been diminished due to the seal. Rei, if you ever go over your limit…you could die."

Rei didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what Itachi had just said, but she knew that he would never lie about something like that.

"Rei, are you okay?"

Rei didn't respond she just sat there not knowing what to say. She felt like crying. All of her hard work had gone to waste. No matter how hard she trained she would never be able to become stronger.

Itachi sat next to her and held her as she cried. He cursed himself for breaking his promise. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't protect Rei. He could never prevent her from suffering. He felt useless once again as he held the person that he cared for the most as she cried.

* * *

The next day Rei was released from the hospital. Itachi went to meet her and they spent the day together. Itachi tried to cheer her up, but even though she smiled and laughed Itachi knew the inside she was hurting. He could see that all of her smiles were as hollow as her laughter. They were nothing but a facade to hide her sorrow.

Itachi kept training with Rei, but they couldn't train as much anymore because of her condition. Although he was sure that she still felt bad about the way in which the seal had affected her chakra he didn't try to comfort her anymore. He thought that the less he mentioned it the sooner she would get over it.

As time passed Rei was able to make her peace with her past and live happily. She reminded herself that all she needed to be happy was Itachi and the rest of her new family. She was able to live with what she considered to be her past sins and her current condition. She realized that as long as she was as strong as she could be and fought to her full capacity it didn't matter if she was weaker than before. She was grateful to Itachi for helping her realize that.

* * *

A year later Rei and Itachi were sitting outside of the Uchiha manor. Itachi's birthday had passed about a week ago, but since Rei had been out on a mission the Uchihas had held the celebration until Rei returned. The party had just ended and Rei was staying at Itachi's house for the night. Itachi had insisted that she stay and she had agreed mostly because it was Itachi's birthday, well, late birthday.

The night was beautiful as there was a full moon on the clear sky that was full of scattered stars. Itachi was holding her as she sat in front of him. His chin was resting on the top of her head.

"So, did you like your present?"

"Of course I did." He said smiling.

"But, I wouldn't care if you hadn't given me anything. You're all I need." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you too. And you're very sweet, but I think that it's time for me to go to bed."

They stood up and Itachi walked with her to her room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun."

He kissed her and left.

Rei changed into the clothes she used to sleep and laid down. She fell asleep and soon she had a dream. In her dream she was at the Uchiha district. She was walking down the empty streets at night. There was a full moon and the night was beautiful, yet there was a feeling of unease in the air. She turned a corner and was shocked at what she saw. The street was littered with bodies. All of them were Uchihas.

Her shock quickly disappeared as she thought of Sasuke and Itachi. She knew that Itachi was very strong, but whoever did this was extremely skilled. This person had killed Uchihas who were the most feared of all clans. She hurried to the Uchiha manor and took out a kunai as she entered the house. She was careful to not make any noise. She looked all through the house, but couldn't find anyone. As she opened the door of the last room left to check she was appalled at what she saw.

The bodies of Itachi's parents lay in the middle of the room. Blood surrounded them. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Then she rushed out of the room desperate to find Sasuke and Itachi, hoping that nothing had happened to them. She ran until she saw the silhouette of a person. They were hidden by the shadows of the night. As the moonlight moved to reveal who it was she felt fear and loathing. As she was about to see the face of the person that had killed her family everything went black and she woke up.

She was covered in sweat and tears streamed down her face. She began to cry for even though it was a dream the images had been too real. Itachi entered the room. He rushed over to her when he saw that she was crying.

"Rei, what's wrong?" He said, his voice full of concern for his love.

He held her and she tried to calm herself. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

She nodded.

Itachi held her and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"

Rei was a bit taken aback, but she had to admit that she didn't want to be alone. Itachi noticed that she was hesitating.

"If you don't want me to stay it's alright."

"No…it's okay…"

Itachi climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them. He held Rei around her waist and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and couldn't help but love the feeling of safety that he gave her. They fell asleep and Rei had no more nightmares that night.

_**End Chapter Ten**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the chapters being so short lately, but I've been busy with school and my other stories. I'll still try to update as often as I can. Most of my updates will be during the night up until twelve on weekdays and all day during weekends. Please review, remember that the sooner people update the sooner I'll update. I love to read the reviews and see what people think of my stories and I appreciate it when people give me advice, ideas or make corrections. Well, until next time. Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with school work and my other stories. I'll try to update as much as I can. The chapters may be shorter than usual, but I'll try my best. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I'll update. Also I'm not receiving as many reviews for this story as for my FF7 story even though this story has more chapters. Anyway, I want to thank ShadowAssasin01 for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

A few months after the dream incident Rei was back at her home. It was about six o'clock in the afternoon and it was raining very hard outside. She heard someone knock on the door and when she opened it Itachi stood there soaking wet.

"Itachi-kun!"

She opened the door wide and let him enter. She took him to the restroom so that he could dry himself off and gave him a blanket. She instructed him to sit on the couch and gave him some hot tea.

"What were you doing outside in the rain? You could get sick." She said with a worried tone.

"I had to tell you something."

"Well, what is so important that you had to go outside in this weather?"

He looked at her and smirked.

"I'm now a member of the ANBU."

She couldn't hide that fact that she was surprised. She jumped on Itachi and hugged him tightly.

"Itachi-kun, I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed as she held him. She was the first person that he had told. He had expected this kind of response from her.

"What did your father say?"

"I haven't told him. You're the first one that I've told." He smiled at her as she blushed slightly.

"You should have told your family first they'll want to hear about it too."

"What are you talking about? You are my family." He kissed her.

* * *

A few months after Itachi had joined the ANBU Rei noticed that he had changed. She knew that he couldn't spend as much time with her as he did before because of the countless missions that he had to go on, but that wasn't what bothered her.

Although he was still sweet and kind to her he acted differently. In the little time that he spent with her he acted strangely. Sometimes while Rei talked to him he would just stare out into the distance and nod occasionally to show her that he was listening, but she knew better.

He didn't talk to her as much as before and neither did he train with her like before. Sometimes he would go out and train by himself. When Rei asked him why he didn't want her to go he just said that he didn't want her to get hurt because of her condition.

He was also more irritable. On one occasion he had raised his voice at Rei when she had insisted that he take a rest from training for he had spent too long training and she was worried. She was taken aback by his reaction and had headed home without saying a word to him. Later that night he had apologized, but Rei was worried about him.

Sasuke had also noticed the change for he didn't spent anymore time with him. Itachi always made up excuses to avoid training with Sasuke.

Rei was worried about him and sometimes she wondered what was wrong and why he had changed. She wondered if it was because of her. She finally decided to confront him one night when they were alone.

* * *

They were taking a walk around town after having had some ramen for dinner. Itachi had his arm around Rei's waist. He was in a good mood that night which was one of the reasons Rei was so nervous about telling him how she felt. She didn't want to spoil the night, but she felt that if she didn't say anything things would just get worst.

They sat down for a moment on a bench in the park. Itachi had always enjoyed looking at the stars with Rei which was why they often took walks and went to the park. He looked at Reii and saw that she wasn't looking at the stars like always. She was looking down at the ground frowning and she appeared to be thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Rei was startled by his voice. When she realized what he had asked her she grw a bit nervous. She looked at him and saw that he was worried. She smiled at him. Maybe he hadn't really changed that much. Still she had to tell him.

"Itachi-kun, I'm just a bit nervous."

"About what?" He said, puzzled at her response.

"Rei, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

He was a bit worried. He knew that he hadn't been able to spend too much time with Rei, but he didn't know that it was so bad that she would feel nervous around him. It wasn't like they had just met. He had noticed that she had been acting strangely that night, but he had decided to not say anything.

Now, he wondered what was wrong. Was it him? Did she not want to be with him anymore? These thoughts bothered him more and more each day, but he had kept it hidden from her. That was part of the reason why he had been so irritable lately although there was another reason behind his strange behavior, one that he couldn't talk to Rei about.

She looked at him with a bit of a frown on her face. Itachi felt his stomach turn and his chest tighten as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Itachi-kun, lately you have been acting strangely. I know that you can't spend as much time with me as before and I don't mind because I know that it is your duty to protect the village, but you've changed beyond that. It's as if something was bothering you. I don't know what it is and I won't make you tell me, but I worry about you…"

She paused before continuing for the next part would take all of her courage. Whan she spoke her voice wavered.

"…I know that we have been together for a long time and sometimes I think that the reason that you've changed is because you don't want to be with me anymore…If that's the reason then please just tell me…I love you and I want to stay with you, but if you don't feel the same way then I won't keep you by my side against your will…"

Itachi didn't know what to say. He didn't know that his change in behavior had affected her so much. He felt bad for having made her doubt him. He stayed quiet for a while, but quickly realized that he shouldn't have.

Rei thought that his silence meant that her worst fears were confirmed and stood up to leave trying and failing to hold back her tears. Itachi was startled and managed to grab her arm in time. He pulled her towards him and held her as she cried against his chest.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but don't you ever think that I don't love you. I would give my life for you and I would never leave you."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head trying to calm her down. She held him tightly and felt relieved as she now knew that he hadn't really changed.

_**End Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

**Hello and sorry for the late update. I hope you guys enjoyed it and for those FF7 fans out there make sure to check out my other story, which is a RenoOC with Rei. Like always review. The sooner you review the sooner I update. Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter. We finally get to see the Uchiha Massacre, or at least the beginning of it. Anyway I want to thank LittleAngel22493 and The Scarecrows's Weasel for reviewing. Remember that the sooner you review the sooner I update. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

A few months had passed since Rei had confronted Itachi about his change of attitude. He was back to his old self now, but there was still something that bothered Rei. She decided not to say anything since he had been so happy lately.

After that night he had tried to spend more time with her and he had made sure to tell her how much he loved her every time he got a chance to. Most of the villagers now knew just how serious his feelings for Rei were. Although they had been together for a while he had never been particularly affectionate when they were out in public, but now there they were out for a walk when Itachi suddenly kissed her on her cheek when they stopped to look at a store. Needless to say all the attention made Rei feel a bit uncomfortable and although she told Itachi he didn't listen.

"Itachi-kun, please, you don't have to be so affectionate. I know how you feel about me." She said blushing.

He chuckled.

"I know but I don't want you to ever doubt the fact that I love you. Besides I want to make the time that I spend with you count."

"You make it sound like you're going away and I won't see you again."

"Like I would ever leave you."

Although he had said it in his usual pleasant tone there was something hidden behind it that made her feel uncomfortable. He caught on and grew a bit more serious.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned.

"Nothing, now come on, let's go have some ramen."

Itachi smiled as he was dragged to the ramen shop. Although he was happy at the moment he was also concerned. He knew that what he was planning was going to affect Rei and he wished that there was another way. He had been battling with himself trying to decide what to do. He decided that he would do anything in order to keep Rei safe. He wouldn't tell her what he was planning because of how she would react and he knew that soon he would have to go through with his plan. He decided that he would just try to enjoy the time he had with Rei knowing that soon his days of careless bliss would end. He looked at Rei as she smiled oblivious to the fact that soon her days of peaceful ignorance would come to a rather abrupt and tragic end.

* * *

Six months had passed since Itachi had joined the ANBU and everyone had noticed his strange behavior. Rei had just learned that Shisui had committed suicide. Knowing that he had been Itachi's closest friend she decided to go and see how he was doing. She made him some sweets and headed to the Uchiha district.

As she walked she began wondering about Itachi. She was worried about him, but she didn't want to tell him. For some reason he had grown tense and distant. Not towards her, but towards others. He was much more serious now and she couldn't think why.

She was also worried about Sasuke. Ever since the little boy had entered the academy he had been training so hard trying to surpass his elder sibling. She knew that the reason he did that was because he wanted to earn recognition from his father. His father had always paid more attention to Itachi, but it wasn't because he didn't care about Sasuke.

She knew that the reason his father behaved that way was because Itachi was a link between the Uchihas and the village. Because of his strength and position as ANBU squad captain he was very important to his clan. He was the bridge that connected his clan and the village.

As she arrived at the Uchiha district she got a feeling of dread. She dismissed it and kept going. When she arrived at the Uchiha manor Itachi was sitting with Sasuke outside.

"Hi, Onee-san! What's that?" Sasuke said looking at the sweets in Rei's arms.

She smiled at the little boy that had grown to be like a younger brother to her.

"I just thought I would bring you and Itachi-kun some sweets since I made too many for myself."

Itachi smiled at her and stood up to greet her. Before he could say anything someone called his name.

"ITACHI! COME OUT HERE!"

Itachi frowned and turned to Rei and Sasuke.

"Stay here."

He walked to the front door and saw three Uchihas waiting for him outside and they looked quite upset. Itachi being Itachi wasn't fazed by the glares that he received from the older clan members.

"What are all of you doing here?" He said calmly.

"Two people were absent from last night's meeting. Why weren't you there?" A man with long brown hair said.

Sasuke had snuck over to where Itachi was talking with the others and was now looking around the corner. Rei had followed him in an attempt to try to get him away from where the others were, but he refused to go with her so she ended up staying with him. She figured that if he was going to stay there she might as well stay to make sure that he didn't hear anything that he wasn't supposed to.

"We know that you have to go on many missions because you are in the ANBU and your father has used that to cover for you up until now, but just don't think that you can get special treatment because of that."

"Apart from you the only person that wasn't at the meeting was Shusui. We found his body in the river, he committed suicide. Wasn't he like a brother to you?"

Itachi looked down with eyes filled with sadness.

"Yes, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"He was found with this note."

One of the men handed him a small piece of paper and Itachi read it.

"He was known as lightning Shisui because he would take on any mission at once for the sake of the clan so it is very unlikely that he killed himself and then left this note."

"You shouldn't make assumptions of people by the way they look." Itachi said calmly.

"We have already checked and confirmed that this is indeed his handwriting."

"I see, but how can I be of any assistance to you."

"We want you to take it to the ANBU and request an investigation."

"Why do you need an investigation if you have already confirmed that it is his handwriting?"

"For someone who has the Sharingan it is easy o copy someone's handwriting without much difficulty."

"I understand. I'll take care of it."

The men turned around and began to walk away.

"See that you do and don't try to play any tricks. We also have connections with the ANBU and we'll find out."

Rei saw Itachi's grip on the note tighten as he was obviously offended by what they had said.

"Why don't you say it, you suspect me of killing Shisui."

"That's right kid, we do."

The men turned to look at Itachi and Rei could see that they had all activated their Sharingan. In the blink of an eye Itachi had knocked them all down.

"I told you not to make assumptions by the way people look. Do I look like a patient person to you?"

The men on the ground groaned in pain.

"You have overestimated the depth of your capacities. You have underestimated the depth of my capacities."

Rei looked at Itachi surprised of what he had just done. She had never seen him act that way before. She was surprised when she realized that she was actually afraid. She wanted to take Sasuke away, but her body wouldn't respond to the command her body was sending.

As she stood there paralyzed she heard the men tell Itachi that they had noticed the changes in his attitude that had begun after he joined the ANBU. They said that they had put Shisui in charge of keeping an eye on him. Suddenly Itachi's father appeared around the corner.

"Itachi, that's enough!"

Itachi just stood there as his father stood by the men that he had knocked down.

"Itachi, what is happening to you? Why have you changed so much?"

"I haven't changed. I just do what I have to do to get to my goal."

"Your goal?"

Suddenly Itachi took out a kunai and threw it at the wall that was to the side. It hit the Uchiha symbol that was drawn on it. His father looked at him in shock.

"My goal to become stronger. This clan is ruined. They are fixated on the organization, fixated on the clan, fixated on the name. How do they expect to get stronger if they refuse to accept change and refuse to bend the rules. They have become too arrogant. This clan holds nothing for me it is useless."

The men stood up.

"Captain, give the order so we can arrest him."

Rei could feel her heart began to beat faster. She was afraid of what would happen to Itachi. She was confused by what he had said and shocked at the way he was acting. But, it was more than that, she was afraid. Although she hated herself and although she didn't want to admit it she was afraid of Itachi. She was afraid of the man that she loved.

Sasuke looked at Rei and he could see the shock and fear in the eyes of the older girl, the girl who had become his sister. He knew that it was because of his brother. He turned to him.

"Ni-san, stop!" He screamed.

Itachi heard Sasuke and remembered that he was there with Rei who had obviously witnessed the whole thing. He didn't want her to see him like that. He dropped down to his knees and bowed to the men.

"I did not kill Shisui, but for what I have said I apologize."

His father looked at him and sighed. He turned to the men.

"We cannot arrest him, the ANBU work directly under the Hokage and even we need a warrant. Itachi has been on many missions for the ANBU. The stress must have overwhelmed him. I'll keep an eye on him."

He turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, let's get inside."

He walked by Rei and Sasuke. Rei turned to look at Itachi. He was glaring at his father with a strange type of Sharingan. Suddenly a strong feeling of sadness and fear went through her body and she felt weak. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Itachi saw Rei fall to the ground and ran to her. He picked her up and saw that she was fine, she was just unconscious. It was probably because of what had just happened. He turned to Sasuke.

"Get inside, I'll take Rei home."

He left and as he carried her home he thought about what he was going to do. Now that his plan had started he didn't have a lot of time left. He hoped that somehow she would be able to understand, but knew otherwise.

_**End Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update. Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Itachi sat there next to Rei's bed he wondered what he was going to do with her. He couldn't tell her anything because of how she would react. He didn't want her to get sick again, but a part of him knew that it was inevitable. He wondered if she would go with him, but knew that she wouldn't. She had always been unreasonably loyal to the Konoha.

He looked at her and asked himself why he was even thinking that way. There was a part of him that said that he should just include her in his plan since she would prove to be a challenge due to her strength. Another part of him said that he should leave her alone and try to cause her as little pain as he could.

He sided with the part that told him that he was still in love with her. He wondered how he had grown to care about her so much. Before her he was alone and he didn't mind. In fact he liked being alone, but she had changed that. Now he couldn't stand to be without her and when she wasn't with him he would think about her like he was doing at that moment.

He cursed to himself and he cursed her for making him weak. There was that side of him again, telling him to get rid of her before things got worst. Then there was that other part stopping him, proving to him that regardless of how he felt he wouldn't dare harm her. He supposed that part of loving someone was never being able to harm them no matter what.

As Itachi thought about these things he remembered why he was doing this. He was doing this to prove how conceited and useless his clan had become, to teach Sasuke to be stronger and to not let himself be held back like the rest of his pathetic clan, and he was doing this to keep Rei safe.

The truth was that she was his only weakness and because of that he feared that someone could use her to get to him. He wanted to prove how strong he was, to grow stronger, and to release his strength that had so far been bound by useless connections such as, clans and family. If he could accomplish that then he would be making sure that she would be safe and that Sasuke would grow up to be strong. If he accomplished that he would ensure that the Uchihas would be remembered as one of the greatest clans.

He sighed and looked at Rei as she slept peacefully not knowing what was soon to come. He smiled as he thought of all of the time that he had spent with her and of all of the joy that she had brought into his life. He brushed a few stray strands of hair off of her face and kissed her forehead. He knew that he would miss her and he knew that after he went through with his plan he would spend countless nights thinking about her and of how much she hated him. The thought made him sad so he dismissed it and thought of how he would spend his last days with her.

He looked at her and wished that there was some way to prevent her from feeling the pain that she would soon experience. He smiled again, but this time there was a hint of sorrow in his smile.

"If only I could make you sleep until it was all over."

He chuckled to himself as he realized that he had never been able to keep his promise to her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep her from suffering. He had tried to make her happy so many times and now here he was about to cause her to suffer yet again. He cursed fate which would not let her be happy, which would not let them be together.

* * *

A while later Rei woke up in her bed. She looked around and saw Itachi sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was asleep. She smiled at him and stood up. She was still a bit dizzy, but managed to stand. She took her blanket and covered Itachi with it. She walked out of the room to make some tea.

When she returned she was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore and that the bed was made. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Did you really think that I would fall asleep while taking care of such a beautiful girl?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and he kissed her cheek before letting her go. She turned to look at him and saw him smiling back at her. She was happy to see him, but then she remembered what had happened earlier and she frowned a bit. Itachi, as perceptive as ever, caught on and turned serious.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" He asked concerned.

She looked down unsure of how to tell him about how she had felt when she saw him. She didn't have to tell him for he understood and sighed. He took her hand and walked with her to the bed. He sat her down next to him.

"Rei, what happened today…I want you to know that I wasn't myself back there…Shisui's death got to me and the last thing I needed was for those guys to blame me for it…I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I had never intended for you or Sasuke to see me like that…I'm sorry if I scared you, but just remember that I would never hurt you…"

She didn't know what to tell him. It was true that he had scared her, but she didn't want him to feel bad. She held him and buried her head in his chest.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun. I know you, you would never hurt anyone."

Itachi held her and stroked her hair. He felt terrible for lying to her, but how could he tell her the truth? The truth was that he had meant all of those things, that he was being himself, that he had meant to hurt those men, that he had killed Shisui. Yes, he had killed his best friend, he had killed the one he considered his older brother and he had done it for her. Yet, he knew that telling her that would only cause her more pain and fill her with guilt.

He loved her and although he knew that he was going to hurt her soon he would try to deal the blow as softly as he could. Whatever the future brought he swore that he would never forget about her, that he would always protect her, and most of all that he would always love her.

**End Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I have homework to do. I was going to do the Uchiha Massacre in this chapter, but I thought that I would give you guys a look into Itachi's mind and clarify why he was doing this. I wanted to show that although he loves Rei he also olds some resent towards her because he thinks that he has made him weak with her affection. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Sayonara! And Happy Valentine's Day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Hope you guys liked the last chapter since I didn't get many reviews. Thanks to LittleAngel22493and Daiisuke for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more people review the more I write. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

A few days had passed since Itachi had argued with the other members of his clan. Rei noticed that the relationship between him and his father was deteriorating. His father had grown cold towards Itachi and Sasuke had also noticed that. The little boy had been worried about his brother and his father.

In truth, Rei was also worried. Whenever she went to visit Itachi he would take her somewhere else. She hadn't been in the Uchiha manor since the day of the incident. She knew that Itachi wanted to avoid his father. She didn't say anything, for it wasn't her place to speak of his family affairs.

Although he had grown colder towards others he remained the same when he was around her. She knew that he was doing that because he didn't want her to worry about him. He was always smiling when he was with her, but she could tell that it was all a facade.

She had also noticed that Itachi seemed to be thinking about something. Sometimes he would just stare out into the distance and she could see that whatever he was thinking about wasn't something pleasant. She wondered what he was pondering about and asked herself why he didn't tell her. Did he not trust her? It hurt her to think that he didn't trust her and that he could be keeping a big secret from her, but she reminded herself that she had often done the same to him.

A few days later Rei was sitting outside her house. She was thinking about Itachi, wondering what he was doing at the moment. Lately she had found herself thinking about him constantly. She couldn't help it. She was worried about him. After all he had been acting strangely for a while and he wouldn't tell her why. She sighed and stood up. She decided to go and pay him a visit.

She wanted to see how Sasuke was doing. She worried for the little boy as well. Since Itachi had become more distant from him she wanted to make sure that he wasn't too lonely. She had begun to spend a lot of time with him. She went to visit him often and took him to the park. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't too affected by Itachi's behavior.

As she got closer to the Uchiha district an ominous feeling possessed her and she stopped for a while. This feeling was familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She looked up and saw that it was a full moon. The night was beautiful, but the atmosphere of that place was suffocating. She dismissed it and kept walking. As she turned a corner the sight before her made her blood run cold.

She suddenly remembered where that feeling had come from and where she had seen this before. It was in her dream. She was in shock as she saw the bodies of the Uchihas laying before her. She wanted to scream, but she knew that the person who did this was near.

Then she thought of Sasuke and Itachi. Her chest tightened as panic gripped her heart. She ran as fast as she could to the Uchiha manor hoping that Sasuke and Itachi were fine. She knew Itachi was strong, but was he strong enough to fight someone that had wiped out all of the other Uchihas?

She ran until she arrived at the house. She searched every room until there was just one left. She stood in front of the door. If her dream was right then she knew what lay behind the door. She started to open the door and hoped that her dream was wrong.

She had no such luck. In front of her were the bodies of Itachi's parents. She felt a tear slide down her face and a strong feeling of sorrow grow in her heart. She hastily wiped her tears and ran out in search of Sasuke and Itachi.

She ran as fast as she could. She hoped that where ever they were they were safe. She turned a corner and stopped. Her body froze as she stood in front of the silhouette of someone. She knew from her dream that this person was the one who had killed everyone. She tensed as hate swallowed her heart.

The person turned around slowly to face her. As he moved the light of the full moon illuminated his face. Then when she saw who it was that stood there she gasped.

It was Itachi.

She ran to him relieved to see that he was safe. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her and she could feel how tense his body was. Apparently she had caught him off guard.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" He said softly.

"Itachi, I was so scared…thank God you're fine…" She sobbed.

Itachi looked down at her and frowned although she didn't see it. His grip on her tightened, but he relaxed as he felt her crying on his chest.

"Why are you here?" he said a bit irritated.

"I-I came to visit you…Are you mad?"

He tried to calm down, but cursed to himself. He should have made sure that she wouldn't visit him that night. He had been careless and now he would have to take care of her as well. But as he prepared himself to finish her he found that he couldn't.

"I'm not mad, but you have to go now. It's too dangerous for you to stay here."

"But, what about Sasuke? We have to find him!"

"I'll find him, don't worry. Now go home."

Itachi let her go and bean to walk away.

"Wait, you might need help. I'll go with you."

"No, now go."

Rei could see that he was upset, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to take care of whoever had done this by himself. Then she saw that he was wearing his ANBU uniform, but he hadn't told her that he would go on a mission that day. She also noticed that he had his weapons and the small katana that she had given him for his birthday.

"Itachi, did you go on a mission today?" She said carefully.

He smirked and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"No."

Her eyes widened as she realized that he had been the one that killed the others. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she stood there frozen. He approached her and she felt her body stiffen with fear and her heart get overtaken with sorrow. He stopped when he was just a few inches from her.

"Are you afraid? Do you hate me?" He asked.

She stood there listening to him and as he asked her what she felt she wondered what he felt. Although his face remained cold and indifferent she could hear the sorrow in his voice. Was he sorry for what he had done?

"I see, so you are afraid. There is no need for you to worry I won't hurt you. To be honest I never intended for you to see me like this. I wanted to make sure that you were safe and that you wouldn't have to see this. I guess I failed again, I never was able to protect you and keep you from suffering."

He moved his hand to touch her cheek. The contact with him brought her back to reality and she swatted his hand away. She moved back and looked at him with eyes full of confusion, fear, and sorrow. Itachi looked at her.

"Rei, please, I didn't want you to see this, but now that you have I'm afraid I have no choice but to take you away."

"Take me away? Why don't you just kill me like you killed your family, my family!?! How could you do this!?! How could you kill your own clan?"

"Rei, you have to understand, I did this for your own good. I love you-"

"No, stop! Please, stop! Stop lying! You don't love me, you never did! If you love me then why did you kill them!?! They were my family!" She sobbed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She took out a kunai and charged at Itachi. Itachi looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. The last thing that he had wanted to do was to fight her. He dodged her attack and grabbed her hand. She made her release the kunai and punched her in the stomach.

Rei was surprised as she felt herself began to fall to the ground, but she didn't. Itachi caught her before she fell and raised her by her neck so that she could see into his eyes.

"Rei, it's a shame, for such strength to go to waste. You may have been one of the few people that could challenge me, that was before you decided to put your village, the village that despises you before your own strength. You are truly foolish. You let your feelings get in the way of your goals. You are too emotional for your own good. Because of that I decided to do this. You see, a while ago I noticed that I was starting to grow a bit sentimental and the cause of that was you. You were making me weaker and because of that I decided that I had to get rid of you."

She felt her heart shatter at the words that he had just spoken.

"Then do it…kill me…I have nothing left to live for…"

Itachi looked at her for a moment.

"…I can't…"

She was surprised by this, but didn't show it.

"…No matter how hard I try…how much I despise you…how much I want to get rid of you to become stronger…I can't . Because no matter how hard I try to deny it…to get rid of this idiotic feeling…to ignore it…I love you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man that she had loved, that she would have given her life for, that betrayed her and broke her heart was now saying that the only thing that kept him from killing her was the love that he felt towards her.

"Because of this foolish feeling that I hold for you I have realized that I can' t dispose of you so I will give you a choice, you can choose to remain loyal to the leaf, to the village that hates you, to the village that took everything that was dear to you or you can come with me. What is your choice?"

"I choose to stay with the one I love…"

Itachi smirked.

"I choose to stay with the village that I love, the village that gave me so many joys, the village that has always been my home. I will always be loyal to the leaf and nothing can change that."

Itachi frowned and tossed her to the ground. He closed his eyes.

"Very well, as you wish."

He opened his eyes and she could see the Sharingan. She flinched in pain all of the emotions of the night were weakening her body due to the chakra that was being repressed by the seal. Itachi walked up to her and knelt down. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

She felt tired as her body grew cold and numb. She saw Itachi looking at her and she could see pain and sorrow in his eyes. Then everything went black.

* * *

Itachi stood there for a while looking at the woman he loved, the woman that he had hurt so much, the woman that he had beat and was about to abandon. He hated himself for what he had just done. He had once again lied and hurt the one he cared for the most.

The truth was that he didn't want to kill her, he didn't even want to harm her, but he thought that maybe if she hated him it would be easier for her to cope with things. He looked at her laying there unconscious. She looked so sweet and innocent that he despised himself for harming her. He knelt next to her and caressed her cheek. He gently kissed her on the cheek and then stood up.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I could do more for you, but this is the best I can do. I swear that I will look after you and that someday I'll come back. I swear that I will never forget you, that I will always love you."

He stood up and left. As he traveled trough the forest he got a strange feeling. A feeling that he had never experienced before, but he knew what it was. It was the feeling of his heart breaking.

_**End Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. I'll update soon. Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review the more you review the more I write and the sooner you review the sooner I update. I want to thank Daiisuke, LittleAngel22493, ShadowAssasin01, The Scarecrows's Weasel, FMAandWolf'sRain, and pistolwhip92 for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rei woke up in a comfy bed in a white and brightly lit room. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. She laid there for a moment trying to remember what had happened. Then she remembered and wished that she hadn't. She started crying. She had lost her family and the man she loved. She cried until she remembered Sasuke. She got out of bed quickly and looked for her clothes. As she was looking for them a nurse entered the room.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest."

"Where is Sasuke? Is he alright? What happened to him?"

"Please calm down, he's fine. He is in a separate room right now. He hasn't woken up, but he's fine apart from a cut in his arm. Now, lay down and rest, you need to rest and I'll tell you when he wakes up."

Rei laid down and thanked the nurse. The nurse was about to leave when Rei spoke.

"Do you know what happened to Itachi?" She asked quietly.

"Itachi? The boy's brother? I think he's on a mission. We haven't been able to notify him of-"

"He's not on a mission."

"What? How do you know?"

"I know because I was with him the night his clan was murdered. I know because he killed them."

The nurse was shocked.

"I'll notify the Hokage immediately."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Apparently he used his Sharingan."

"There's no need to hurry then. If it's been that long you won't be able to capture him. He must be far by now."

The nurse looked at her.

"Will you be alright, Miss?"

"Yeah."

The nurse left and Rei looked out of the window wondering where he had gone. She knew that he wouldn't stay close to the village. He would get as far away as he could. She reached for her necklace, but found that it was gone. She looked for it, but it wasn't there.

'_He must have taken it.'_ She thought.

She felt a tear make its way down her face. Now she had nothing to remember him by. Good. The least she thought about him the better. She tried to stop thinking about him, but it was useless. She couldn't get him off her mind. She knew why. She still loved him.

As much as she hated to admit it she still had feelings for him. She cried until the tears wouldn't come out. She felt useless and lost. She had nothing left. Her family and friends were all gone, taken away by the one she loved the most. She hated him and when she noticed this she felt sad. It was sad to think that she could despise someone that she had loved so much, but she reminded herself that he didn't love her. Even though he said he did, even though he said that his love for her was the only thing that kept him from killing her she knew that it wasn't true.

* * *

A day later Sasuke woke up and when he heard that she was still alive he went to see her. Rei was sitting on her bed looking out the window when she heard the door open and saw Sasuke walk in. The little boy's face which had been full of life and joy was now filled with pain and sorrow. It was sad to see how much he had changed, how much** he** had changed him. She felt her eyes began to water and she tried to hold back the tears. She had to be strong. She couldn't let him see her cry.

He was all she had left and she wouldn't let anyone harm him. She would give her life to protect him and keep him happy, but deep down she knew that there was nothing she could do. She wasn't his real family and no matter how hard she tried she could never replace what he had lost.

Sasuke ran to her and hugged her. She held him tightly, happy to have someone to hold on to, knowing that he felt the same way. She was glad that he was safe and was thankful that Itachi had at least left him alive. She was so happy to have him there that she wanted to cry, but refused to do so, but Sasuke knew how she felt.

"It's okay Onee-san, you can cry I won't tell." He whispered and she could hear in his voice that he was crying.

She broke down and cried.

"Sasuke….I'm sorry…"

They stayed like that for a while until Sasuke fell asleep from crying so much. A nurse went to get him and take him back to his room, but she wouldn't let her.

"It's okay, he can sleep here."

The nurse smiled and nodded before leaving.

Rei sat there looking out of the window with Sasuke in her arms. She looked down at him and smiled sadly. She felt bad for the little boy, for he had lost everything he had and she knew that from now on he would no longer be the cheerful child he once was. She brushed some hair off of his face.

"Sasuke, we may have lost many things and suffered greatly, but we haven't lost everything. We still have each other and I'll always be there for you."

She kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, precious child." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

A week passed and Rei had taken Sasuke to live with her. The hokage had allowed her to do so because she was the only person that he had left and he thought that she would be the best person to care for him since she had gone through the same thing. She was grateful to the Hokage for being so understanding of the situation.

Meanwhile the ANBU had started searching for Itachi, but no one had seen him. She knew that it was useless to look for him. He was good at concealing his chakra and it would be hard to catch him off guard.

At the moment she was alone in her house, for Sasuke had gone to the Academy. She stepped outside and looked at the flowers in her garden. She made a note to get rid of them. It wasn't that she didn't like them it was just that hey reminded her of a certain person a person that she had made a note of to not name. She remembered that the first flowers that he had given to her were white orchids which were the flowers that she had in her garden. She also remembered that they were also the last flowers he gave her.

**Flashback**

_Rei and Sasuke had just gotten out of the hospital. Rei was showing Sasuke where he would be staying as he would now be living with her. She helped him unpack his things and headed to her room._

_When she got there she immediately dropped her things and closed the door so that Sasuke wouldn't hear her crying. On the nightstand there was a vase full of orchids with a card. She opened the card with trembling hands and sank to the floor when she read the contents._

**_Rei, by the time you read this I will be far from the village. I'm sorry for what I have done and I won't ask you to try to understand why I did it. I wish that you would have agreed to accompany me, but I know that you are loyal to the village. I'm sorry for making you suffer and I know that you must hate me, but I want you to know that I love you and that I always will._**

_**I promise that someday I'll return for you.**_

_**Itachi**_

_She laid there on the floor crying. She feared the day that he would return for her. She feared her own feelings for him. Although he had taken everything away from her and broken her heart she still loved him. As she cried she managed to say the words that she had been holding back, the words that she knew she had to say in order to move on._

"_I miss you, my twisted love."_

**End Flashback**

She hadn't told Sasuke. She didn't think that it was necessary for him to know, that would just make him worry. She made up her mind to keep it a secret from him. She would just have to wait and see if he would really return. If she was lucky he wouldn't, but she knew that he wouldn't get caught. Besides she knew that even if he did return it would be a while. She sighed as she realized that although she feared his return she also wanted to see him again.

She went inside to get lunch ready as Sasuke would return soon. He would probably want her to help him train. He had become obsessed with training. She knew why. He wanted to become stronger to defeat** him.** He had become more isolated from the other children and that made her a bit sad. She had been shocked one day when he had found an old picture with Itachi. His eyes were full of hate as he looked at his brother.

* * *

Sasuke returned from the Academy just as she finished with lunch and as she expected he asked her to train with him. She smiled at him.

"Of course I'll train with you, but first you have to eat something."

They ate and headed out to train. Rei helped him with his shuriken throwing and then taught him some Taijutsu. Sasuke was exhausted so Rei told him that they had trained enough for the day. They laid down on the grass and rested for a while. Rei could hear him breathing heavily from the training.

"Onee-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I wanted to ask you…" He hesitated.

"What is it? You can ask me anything you want."

"…Do you…miss him…?"

Rei didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected him to ask something like that. She knew that she should tell him the truth, but even she wasn't sure.

"Sasuke-kun, I loved your brother very much, but things have changed. I won't deny that I miss being with him, but I know that he isn't the same anymore. I miss Itachi, but not the murderer that I last saw. I miss the person that I loved, but somewhere in my heart I also despise him. It's complicated, but it's too soon for me to have my feelings fully sorted out."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Come on, we should go home."

Rei stood up and began to walk away. Sasuke ran up to her and held her hand. She looked down at him and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Onee-san, I'll keep you company so that you don't get lonely."

Rei looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

_**End Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I went out to China Town for the Chinese New Year's celebration. It was so cool because I bought a lot of cool Naruto things like jewelry and I also got some fireworks. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. I want to thank Xander Reader and LittleAngel22493 for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rei was walking to the Hokage's office. Sasuke was at the Academy and the Hokage had summoned her. She supposed it was about** him**. After all she had been the closest one to him and the last person to see him before he left Konoha.

She walked in and saw the Hokage sitting there at his desk. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Rei. How are you? How are things with Sasuke?"

"Fine sir, thank you for asking."

"Yes, well, I guess you must suspect why I summoned you here."

"Was it because of…?"

"Itachi."

She remained silent at the name.

"Rei, I know that you don't know where he is, but I also know that because of your close connections with him what happened may be very hard for you. I just want you to know that if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you, sir. Is that all?"

"I also wanted to ask you about what he told you before he left. Did he say anything that could hint at where he is?"

"No, sir."

"Good, then you may leave."

Rei turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Sir, there is something that I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"He contacted me after he left."

"Did he? What did he say?"

"He left me a note at my home. He said that…" She hesitated.

"…He said that he would return for me…"

The Hokage remained quiet.

"And, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm…scared…"

"Scared?"

"Yes, sir, I…I don't know why, but every time I think about him coming back from me…I get scared…I don't want him to come back…"

"You don't wish to see him again then?"

"…No…"

"I see…Thank you for the information, you may leave."

Rei left and headed home thinking about what the Hokage had asked her. **Did **she want to see him again? She was confused. A part of her wanted to be with him and see him once again, but another part of her wanted to forget about him and never see him again. She sighed as she realized that it would be a while until she could sort out her feelings.

* * *

As time passed Sasuke grew to be a strong young boy. Rei looked at him with pride yet in her heart she felt nothing but sorrow. He had changed so much. He had become much like** he** used to act just before he killed his clan. He was cold towards others and didn't bother to befriend people. It hurt her to see him like that, for she was reminded of **him**. It was hard for her to bring up Sasuke. Because of what had happened, because of their past she was mentally broken and as a result she feared that she wouldn't be able to cope with taking care of him by herself. 

Sometimes she would remember the time that she had spent with **him** and she would break down and cry. She would leave the house or lock herself in her room so that Sasuke wouldn't see or hear her. Although quite some time had passed she couldn't forget about him and the pain was still there. But, whatever her problems were she didn't want Sasuke to see her so broken up. She didn't want to make the boy more emotionally challenged than he already was.

Many times she had wanted to just die, but then she would think of Sasuke. She knew that he was fond of her and that she was all he had. She didn't want to cause him more pain and so she decided to continue with what she liked to call life although deep inside she knew that what she had was nothing more than an empty existence. The way she saw it life was something that people treasured and held on to. What she had was something that she would gladly let go of. It didn't matter to her if she lived or died the only reason she still lived was because of Sasuke.

For a long time after **he **left she had tried to forget about him. When that failed she turned to hate, but found that she couldn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself hate him. She felt terrible and guilty for still loving him. She knew that she was supposed to hate him. After all he had killed the people that had become her family and then he had broken her heart and abandoned her.

For a long time she cried trying to relieve herself of the pain that had rooted itself deep within her heart, but the tears stopped and she found that she had become hollow. She no longer cared about what happened or about the past all she lived for was to make sure that Sasuke grew up to be happy and after she had accomplished that she would just fade into obscurity and fully embrace the shadow that she had become. She was nothing, a shadow of nothing as she liked to put it.

* * *

Years passed and Sasuke became a Genin. In his team was Naruto Uzumaki whom she knew held the Kyuubi inside his body. She felt sympathy for the boy as he was disliked by many of the villagers just like she had once been. Sakura Haruno was also in his team. She knew that the young girl had feelings for Sasuke, but she also knew that all of the other girls in the village had crushes on Sasuke. That was yet another way in which he was similar to **him**. She was glad to know that Kakashi Hatake was the Jounin in charge of Sasuke that way when his Sharingan developed he could teach Sasuke how to use it since she wouldn't be able to. 

She was glad that Sasuke was a Genin because now he had people his age to talk to. She knew that Sasuke liked spending time with her and training with her, but she didn't want him to grow up too fast although she knew that he already had. She had been worried about him because he didn't talk to the other kids his age. Now he had to talk to them in order to accomplish his missions. She also appreciated the change because it got his mind off of revenge and she knew that he needed that.

She was glad to see that Sasuke had befriended Naruto although the two acted like they were nothing but rivals. She laughed at how childish they could be when they were together. She enjoyed seeing Sasuke like that, having fun with his companions and learning the importance of having friends.

The thought of companions made her mind wander back to Kazari and Okoru. She missed them. It had been such a long time since they had died. She remembered them so clearly and it hurt. It hurt to think of the people that she had lost in the past. As she thought about them she remembered what Okoru had said about Itachi. She wished that she had listened to him. She wished that she had gotten him out of her life back then, but a part of her was glad that she hadn't.

If she had left Itachi, if she had never confessed her feelings to him who would have comforted her when Okoru and Kazari were gone? After their deaths she would have been alone and with no one to help her to cope with the loss and to reassure her that it wasn't her fault she doubted that she would still be alive. The truth was that he had changed her life a lot. He had been a significant part of her life. The truth was that she owed him her life.

* * *

Time passed and Tragedy befell them again. During the Chuunin exams there had been an attack by Orochimaru. Sasuke had been given the curse mark. Although it had been sealed by Kakashi she knew that there would be dire consequences she just hoped that she could deal with whatever time brought. Orochimaru had also succeeded in killing the Hokage. The whole village had mourned him, but as everyone remembered the good things that the Hokage had given them she remembered that all he had done for her was make her weak. 

The Hokage had always been kind to her, but he had also given her many things that she didn't want. He had been the reason why Okoru and Kazari were dead. If he hadn't given her the mission they would still be there. He was the one that had helped seal her chakra along with the elders. As she stood in front of him with a flower in her hand she felt a wave of resentment come over her. When she realized this she felt terrible. She quickly put the flower down and left. She couldn't believe what had come over her mind in a time like that.

She left the rest of the mourners. For now she wanted to be alone and clear her head. She sat leaning against the memorial stone where the names of her friends were. What had she been thinking? Was she really so cold hearted that she felt resentment for the man that had given his life to protect her and her home? To protect her and the ones she loved.

'_But, who do you love in this village?'_ A cold voice said.

'_Did he really save you or did he just prolong the pain that he caused by failing to notice the way you were treated as a child.'_

"Stop it." She said clutching her head.

'_You know it's true. The old man did nothing but make you suffer. Because of him your brother was killed as well as your **treasured partners.**'_ The voice said mockingly.

"Stop."

'_Admit it; you hated the old man as much as you hate this village.'_

"That's not true!"

'_Deep down you're no better than** him**. That's why you still love him.'_

"Stop it." She whispered.

As she sat there thinking about her twisted thoughts she failed to sense someone approaching her.

"Rei?"

She turned and saw Sasuke standing there. She was thankful to the rain for hiding her tears. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know. Why are you here?"

"I just…needed some time to myself…you know how it is."

"Yeah…"

She could see him frown a bit. He obviously knew that there was something wrong. She also knew that he had noticed that she had been crying. He had always been good at telling how she felt. Sometimes she was glad for that and other times she wished that she could hide her emotions better. She knew that he hated seeing her cry although she had not cried in years.

"Well, we should go home. I don't want you to get sick." She smiled at him.

They began to walk to their home. Suddenly Sasuke held her hand.

"You know…if you need to talk…I'm here." He said.

She looked at him and saw that he was blushing. She smiled.

"I know…thank you…"

* * *

A few days after the Hokage's funeral Sasuke went out to train and Rei went on a mission. She tried to finish the mission quickly and get back to the village. She knew that the village was under reconstruction after Orochimaru's attack and that everyone had to help, but she also knew that it was important to continue taking missions so that the other countries wouldn't think that the village had grown weak. 

She managed to accomplish her mission quickly and headed back to Konoha. For some reason she was anxious to see Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Konoha Sasuke was laying down after having trained for a while. He was getting a bit bored and hoped that Rei would return soon. Ever since he had moved in with her all of those years ago he had grown much closer to her. He had always thought of her as a good friend, but after she had taken care of him for so long she had become like a sister to him. She was all that he had and he treasured her as the only family that he had left. 

The main reason he liked her was because she could relate to him. They had both suffered great losses from an early age and they had both been betrayed in the same way by the same person. She understood him well and so he valued her opinion. She was the person that he respected the most. He had even grown to love her like an older sibling and although they didn't share a bond of blood he knew that he would protect her with his life. He would never let** him** take her away.

Yes, he knew about his promise to come back for her. She had never told him, but he had found the note one day when she was out on a mission. He had been cleaning her room because he knew that she would be tired from the mission so he decided to do something nice for her. He was nine at the time and although he had been a bit upset that she had kept something like that from him he didn't say anything. He knew that the reason she hadn't told him was because she didn't want him to worry. He appreciated her concern, but wished that she would have told him. He knew that the thought of him returning scared her and he wished that he could comfort her, but there was nothing he could do.

He was summoned by Kakashi and so he left to go look for the Jounin. He would have to think about his personal life later.

As fate would have it the very person that Sasuke had been thinking about was sitting in a shop having some tea with his partner. Kakashi was standing right outside along with Asuma and Kurenai when Sasuke arrived. Shortly after he got there Asuma and Kurenai left in a rush. Sasuke was surprised, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was walking along a river with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki when two shinobi appeared in front of them. He recognized them as Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. They were both Jounin, but still no match for two members of the Akatsuki. Yes, he had become a member of the organization Akatsuki which was made up of nine S-ranked missing Nins. 

He removed his straw hat to show his face as the other two had already recognized him and his partner. Still they didn't know about the organization. Kisame, being as impatient as ever engaged in combat with Asuma. Itachi knew that he would be able to take care of Asuma with his Samehada.

As they fought Kurenai made some quick hand signs and disappeared. Itachi felt some branches twist around him as a tree appeared behind him. Kurenai came out of the tree with a kunai in her hand hoping to kill him with it. He smirked at the thought of her hoping to kill him that easily. He reflected the Genjutsu back at her. He took out a kunai and ran towards her. As he was about to stab her she bit her lip to escape the illusion and managed to dodge. Itachi kicked her and she fell in the water.

As he was about to finish her off someone interfered. It was Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. Kisame had also been interrupted by him. He fought with him for a while, but ended it with Tsukiyomi. It turned out that Kakashi knew about Akatsuki after all. He also knew about why they were there. Itachi ordered Kisame to take care of him. Kisame was about to finish him off when another Jounin interfered. Itachi decided to retreat as he was tired and he had other things to do apart from getting the Kyuubi.

* * *

Sasuke went to see Kakashi and when he got to his house he found him in bed surrounded by the other Jounin. A Jounin entered and said that Itachi was back and that he was after Naruto. Sasuke ran out of the room. He had to get to Naruto before **him.**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame finally found the Kyuubi and were about to take him away when Jiraya, one of the Sannin appeared. After that Sasuke also arrived. He tried to kill Itachi, but he was too strong. Itachi defeated him easily since he had other things to do. They weren't able to get the Kyuubi because of Jiraya and so they left, but not before Itachi could apply Tsukiyomi on Sasuke making him relive the moment of their parents deaths. 

"What are we going to do now, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"We'll rest and then I have something to take care of."

He hadn't forgotten about his promise and although he knew this was one of those promises that she would prefer that he broke he would go back for her. It had been a long time since he had seen her and he wondered how she was. He assumed that she had been taking care of Sasuke because of what he had told him.

**Flashback**

'_I won't let you take her away!'_

'_Foolish little brother, how are you going to stop me? There is nothing you can do because she wants me to return. You know deep inside that no matter what you do, no matter how much you try, you will never be able to make her truly happy. The only way for her to be happy is for her to be with me because she still loves me. You will never be enough to fill my space in her heart.'_

'_No, she doesn't love you. She hates you. She will never ruturn to you.'_

'_We'll see about that.'_

**End flashback**

Although he had spoken with confidence he was worried. What if she really did hate him? How would she react when she saw him? How would **he **react when he saw her? And more importantly, what was his plan? He realized that he hadn't thought about how he was going to get her to go with him, or if he had to, how he was going to kidnap her. He smirked, she was the only person that could make him worry so much.

* * *

When Rei returned to Konoha from her mission she went home, but Sasuke wasn't there. She figured that he would be training with Kakashi and so she went to look for him. After a while of looking she couldn't find him and so she went to ask Kakashi for help, but he wasn't home. She went to look for Sasuke again when she ran into Asuma. 

"Asuma-san, have you seen Sasuke?" She said concerned.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? What happened? Is he hurt?"

"Come with me."

Asuma took her to the hospital and told her what had happened. When he was done she felt like all of her energy had been drained.

"Are you alright?"

"How long ago…was he here…?"

"Sasuke was brought here about an hour ago and Itachi attacked him about three hours ago."

The color was drained from her face.

"You should lay down. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. How is Sasuke? What did the doctors say?"

"I'm sorry, but they can't do anything for him. Kakashi is in the same condition. Naruto and Jiraya are going to find Tsunade so that she can heal them."

"I see…"

"You should go home and rest. He'll be fine."

"That's okay. I would rather stay here with him. I doubt that I would get much sleep."

"No, you should go home. You can stay here for a while, but you should rest. You just returned from a mission and you need to rest."

"I guess you're right. I'll just stay here for a bit longer. Thank you Asuma-san, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rei, and try not to worry too much."

Rei stayed there with Sasuke for a while. She was worried about him, but there was nothing that she could do to help him. She was also worried about what would happen to her. He had returned, but there was still no sign that he was after her. Still, she couldn't help, but get an uneasy feeling. She wished that he would just leave her alone, but she also wished that he was there with her. She didn't want to be with the murderer that had abandoned her, but with the sweet man that she loved. She hated herself for wishing that he was with her, but she couldn't help it. After all he had done she was still in love with him.

She stood up to leave, but stopped. She returned to where Sasuke was and took out a piece of paper. She decided to write him a note in case something happened to her. If she was fine when he woke up she would take the note back and rip it.

_Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this then it means that Itachi came back for me. I want to say that I'm sorry for being too weak to defend myself and allow him to take me away. Just know that I'll miss you and that I promise to see you again. Please don't be sad because I know that I will be fine. No matter how despicable Itachi is he wouldn't dare harm me. I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you when you wake up and I'm sorry for not being able to make you happier. I know that I was never able to fill that empty space in your heart that was left by your brother, but I want you to know that I did my best. It was hard for me take care of you because I had to face my own fears and try to rid you of yours. I'm sorry for not being good enough to help you, but what I did for you was all a broken person like myself could do. Please take care and remember that I'm proud of you and that no matter what happens I'll always love you._

_P.S. Take care my precious one. _

_Rei_

She left the note on his nightstand under his headband and left.

* * *

As she walked home she felt uneasy. She felt like some one was watching her, but dismissed the idea as being ridiculous. The streets were empty which wasn't surprising since it was rather late. She was glad to be alone for a while, but also felt lonely without Sasuke. As she neared her home she saw a small white object on the road ahead. She kept walking, but stopped when she realized what it was. Her blood ran cold and her body was paralyzed with fear. 

In front of her was a single white orchid which seemed to shine in the dark road. She wanted to run away, but her body wouldn't respond. Then a person spoke and the voice made a chill run down her spine.

"Aren't you going to pick it up? You know, I picked it just for you."

She turned her head slowly to see Itachi standing there. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed on it. His eyes were blood red as his Sharingan were activated. As she looked at him she felt her heart stop. She felt fear and sorrow, but there was something else. Was she glad to see him?

She felt tears began to form in her eyes and she struggled to hold them back, but she failed.

"Are you so happy to see me that you're crying?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you, just like I promised."

"Leave me alone!" She turned to run, but he was standing behind her.

She heard the sound of a clone disappearing and knew that the one that stood just inches in front of her was the real Itachi.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

She just looked at him, not being able to move. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her neck and everything went dark.

* * *

Itachi caught her before she touched the ground and picked her up. As he looked at her he couldn't help but smirk at how much she had changed. If she had been beautiful before she was radiant now. 

She was still thin and strong and although she had obviously matured she still held that frail look that he loved. She was taller now, but was still a few inches shorter than him. Her hair was longer as it now reached her waist. At the moment she had it in a ponytail. Her pale face, which was framed by her bangs and some stray strands of hair, was more mature yet held a youthful and innocent look.

She was wearing a black fishnet tanktop under a white sleeveless shirt with a low V-neck. She also had on a black skirt that was slit at the side to allow for better movement and had a small strap on the upper half of the slit to keep it closed. She had some black shorts under the skirt and black boots that reached her knee like she always used to wear. She had black gloves up to her elbows and her headband was around her waist along with a belt in which she kept her weapons.

It began to rain and so he removed his cloak and wrapped her in it before taking off into the night with her in his arms. He wished that she was awake, but then reconsidered as he knew that she would probably try to kill him as soon as she saw him. As he jumped from tree to tree he felt her stir in his arms and grasp onto him tightly.

"Itachi…" She whispered in her sleep.

He stopped and looked at her. She looked lovely when she was asleep. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm here for you my love." He said before starting off again.

_**End Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

**I Hope you guys liked it and I tried to make it as long as I could. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I will write. Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Also thanks to ShadowAssasin01, The Scarecrows's Weasel, FMAandWolf'sRain, and Xander Reader for reviewing. If you review I would like you to tell me which chapter was your favorite and why so that I can get a better idea of what you guys like. That way the chapters will be more interesting. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

By the time Itachi arrived at the place where Kisame was hiding he was soaked. Although the rain was cold he didn't show any signs of discomfort. He was happy knowing hat Rei was dry. The last thing he needed was for her to fall ill.

As he entered the small cave where Kisame was waiting for him he saw that he had started a fire. At least now he could get dry and he could get Rei warm.

Kisame turned to look at Itachi as he entered soaking wet and without his cloak. He also noticed that he was holding what appeared to be a person who he had wrapped in his own cloak. He was a bit surprised to see Itachi being so courteous to a person that he had probably just kidnapped.

Itachi walked up to the fire and put Rei down. He removed the cloak which was now wet and wouldn't provide her with much warmth. He turned to Kisame.

"Your cloak." He said holding out his hand expectantly.

Kisame, not wanting to anger the younger man, complied and removed his cloak. He handed it to him and watched with curiosity as he gently rested the girl's head on his lap and covered her with the cloak. He sat there against the wall with the girl.

Kisame wondered who this girl was that was treated so kindly by Itachi. Before he could ask Itachi spoke.

"We're leaving as soon as the rain stops. We'll stop at the first inn we see."

Kisame nodded.

A while later the rain stopped and Itachi wrapped the girl in his own cloak before they took off to look for an inn. Soon they found a place to stay. They got two rooms and went to bed.

"We'll leave early tomorrow." Itachi said before closing the door of his room.

Itachi entered his room and went to the restroom to take a bath and get dry. When he came out he sat next to Rei's bed. He looked at her and felt something that he hadn't felt in years. As he brushed a few strands of hair from her face he couldn't help but smile. He was happy to have her back and he was happy to see that she was safe.

He had missed her and he had thought about her every day for these past few years, but he knew that she wouldn't understand. He knew that she would hate him and he didn't blame her. He knew that he had hurt her and every day he regretted causing her so much pain. He wished that he had been there for her these past few years, but knew that he had no other option.

He remembered how he had felt when he had left her. He felt terrible for hurting her. For a long time he was depressed and he had just recently been able to cope with the pain of losing her. Yes, the great and terrible Itachi Uchiha actually suffered from heartbreak until recently. It was funny, he had always been more mature and strong than the others his age, but when it came to Rei he was just a regular eighteen year old.

He sighed as he looked fondly at the cause of his misery. It was still hard for him to believe that he had fallen so deeply in love. For a while after he left Konoha he would reminisce about when he had first met Rei and about the time they had spent together, but it didn't matter anymore. Now he had her back and he swore never to lose her again. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her or take her away. If anyone dared harm her he would make sure that they paid. That was why he had killed his clan, to gain strength to protect the one he loved the most.

* * *

When Rei woke up she found herself laying on a soft bed. She felt tired and weak, but apart from that she was fine. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Was I dreaming?" She said to herself.

"You weren't." Said a cold, deep voice.

She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't move.

"Don't bother trying to move. I hit some pressure points so that you wouldn't be able to."

She frowned as Itachi stepped into her line of vision. She had to admit that he had been smart at hitting those pressure points. If he hadn't she would probably try to kill him. Since she couldn't really do anything she tried to stay calm.

She looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. She could see him clearly now. She noticed that although he hadn't changed too much he looked different. His face looked cold and distant. He looked indifferent to the situation. She couldn't help but flinch at the look in his eyes. His eyes which had once been full of kindness were now empty and devoid of any emotion. She wondered what had happened to him that had turned him into the cold, stoic man that stood in front of her.

He sat on a chair next to her bed and she had to turn her head to see him. She had a hard time doing it but managed to turn her head. He turned to look at her.

"Where are we?" She said.

"We're at an inn."

"Why did you bring me here?"

He remained quiet. Should he tell her that he still loved her? He knew he should, but he also knew that she wouldn't believe him. He sighed and decided to do what was best at the time. He would get into the reasons for his actions when they were at the headquarters for now he would keep all explanations simple.

"I wanted to keep my promise."

She looked at him puzzled. Was that all there was to it? A promise? She had a hard time believing that he had gone trough the trouble of kidnapping her just to keep a promise when he had broken so many before. She wanted to know the truth, but knew that with Itachi getting him to admit his feelings would be difficult so she decided to humor him for the time being.

"I see…Well, you kept your promise now leave me alone."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just leave me here. I want to go back home! I want to see Sasuke! How dare you hurt him? He's your own brother!"

"He tried to kill me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." She said coldly.

Itachi had to smirk at this comment. Although it was harsh and it hurt him to some extend he was amused to see that she really hadn't changed. She had always been nice, but If you crossed her you were in for trouble and that included harsh remarks.

"I see, so you wouldn't care if I were to die at this moment?"

"If you hadn't hit those damn pressure points I would have killed you myself."

Itachi snorted. Although she was strong he knew that her strength had diminished because of the seal on her back. No matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to defeat him.

"Yes, well, you'll have to choose some other time to kill me."

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. He made some quick hand signs and she felt a searing pain.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

He didn't respond, but after a while he let go of her wrist. He stepped back.

"You can move now." he said before turning his back to her.

She was puzzled, but found that he was right, she could move. She ran at him and made some quick hand signs. She did a spinning kick.

"Secret Taijutsu: Wind Style!"

She was surprised to see that nothing happened. He caught her while smirking and threw her onto the bed.

"Did you really think that I would be so foolish as to allow you to keep your chakra. What did you think that I just did to you? What did you think that pain you just felt was? Did you think that I just wanted to hurt you?"

She glared at him from the bed.

"What did you do?" She growled.

"I drained your chakra. I can't have you trying to kill me as we travel, then the trip will take longer." He smirked.

"I hate you!"

His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown. He turned and began to walk to the door. He turned before stepping outside.

"Rest, we're leaving soon. I'll be back in a while. I'll send someone to watch you and don't try to run away because I'll find you." He left.

* * *

Rei felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't. She broke down and cried. She wanted to go back home and see Sasuke. She didn't want to be there with the man that had broken her heart. She laid on the bed and cried wondering what she was going to do now. Cursing herself for being so weak.

* * *

Itachi was standing outside the door to his room. He could hear Rei crying. He felt terrible for making her suffer, but he needed to see her again. He had wanted to see her for a long time and when he heard her say that she hated him he felt as if his heart were breaking again. He wanted to walk in and comfort her, tell her he loved her, hold her in his arms, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

He sighed and went to get Kisame so that he could watch her while he got her some food and other things that she would need.

He hoped that she could forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if she really did hate him. He just wouldn't be the same again. When he lost her he almost lost himself. The Akatsuki offered him a chance to forget about his problems at least while he fought. Still, nothing could fill the void in his heart if Rei left.

_**End Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and please review. Tell me which chapter you liked more and why so that my writing can improve. Remember that the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews that I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to The Scarecrows's Weasel and Xander Reader for reviewing. Please review and tell me which is your favorite chapter and why. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rei laid on the bed crying. She didn't have her weapons, Itachi had taken them away and her chakra had been depleted. She knew that Itachi wouldn't leave her with someone that she could easily defeat so she had no chance of escaping. Even if she did escape she wouldn't be able to get too far and Itachi would find her quickly.

She was helpless and she hated it. She wished she was stronger. She hoped that the people from the village would find her before it was too late, but she knew that it would be hard to find her if she was with Itachi. She didn't even know where they were or where they were going. She hoped that where ever it was they were headed it wasn't too bad.

* * *

Itachi entered Kisame's room.

"I'm going out. Watch my guest and don't hurt her. Make sure she doesn't run away."

"Wait. Who am I supposed to watch?"

It was too late Itachi had already left.

Kisame stood up and went to Itachi's room wondering who it was that Itachi was taking such good care of. It was true that he was often left to look after their hostages, but Itachi never denied him the chance to hurt them. Why was he being so kind to this girl? He was determined to find out. He would have to ask the girl.

As he walked in he saw that the girl was laying on the bed. She had her back turned towards him. She looked upset and he didn't really want to deal with an angry woman, especially one he couldn't hurt so he decided to see who she was some other time. He sat on a chair by the door and put his sword against the wall. The girl wasn't moving much, but he could tell that she had been crying because her breathing still seemed irregular. He wondered what Itachi had done to this girl to make her cry.

After a while Kisame grew bored of sitting there and walked over to the bed to see if the girl was sleeping. Before he could get too close she spoke up.

"I'm awake."

He frowned, this girl was unusual. He had hardly moved when she spoke. Was she a shinobi?

"Who are you? Why did Itachi-san bring you here?"

"Who I am is none of your concern and why he brought me here is unknown to me."

This girl was brave to speak to him that way. Was she aware of Itachi's order not to harm her? Upon closer inspection he realized that she had a Konoha headband around her waist. Was she an old acquaintance of Itachi's?

"How do you know Itachi-san?"

"You can ask him yourself when he returns."

He was becoming irritated by her lack of response.

"Listen girl, if you want to stay alive you better answer my questions."

Rei chuckled.

"And if I don't will you kill me? I doubt it. I'm sure that that murderer wouldn't be too happy if you hurt me."

He frowned. So she did know about Itachi's threat.

Rei sat up. She decided to have some fun with this guy and try to get some information from him. It was obvious that he wasn't allowed to hurt her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me your name."

"Fine." She said frowning.

"My name is Kisame Hishigaki. Now, what's your name?"

"Rei Hatori. Why are you with Itachi and where are you taking me?"

"I'm his partner in the Akatsuki. I'm not really sure why he brought you with us or what he's going to do with you. Who are you really girl. Itachi-san wouldn't just kidnap a useless girl."

"I told you to ask him when he came back. Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

Rei looked down thinking about where he could have gone. Kisame was getting tired of the silence. He didn't talk to many other people besides Itachi and he didn't talk much. He was starting to enjoy the company. He decided to ask her something else even though he knew that she might not answer.

"Why were you crying?"

She looked up and frowned. She laid down and turned around.

"You can ask him when he comes back."

Kisame was about to say something when the door opened and Itachi walked in with a bag and a tray of food.

"Leave."

Kisame left to his room wondering who the girl was to Itachi. She actually seemed like a nice girl. He couldn't imagine why Itachi would keep someone like her. He would usually see nice people as weak. He would just have to wait and find out who she was.

* * *

Itachi saw Rei laying on the bed and approached her. He set down the tray on the nightstand.

"You should eat."

She didn't answer. Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"If you don't eat you'll just get sick."

She didn't move.

"Rei…" He moved his hand towards her.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

He frowned and drew his hand back. He stood up and turned to look at her. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her off the bed.

"Let me go!"

He grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the wall.

"I'm trying to be nice and ask you to do things nicely, but if you don't want to cooperate we'll have to do things my way. Now, I don't want you to get sick so you **will** eat."

"Let me go you murderer!"

Itachi frowned. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he had activated his Sharingan. Rei fell quiet when she saw his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't listen then I have no choice. Do you want to relive certain memories or are you going to eat?"

She looked away. She knew that she couldn't defend herself against his Sharingan.

"Good."

He tossed her on the bed. She glared at him from the bed.

"Eat." He commanded.

She looked at the tray that he had brought her. It held all of her favorite foods. There was ramen, rice, fruits, fish, and tea. She picked up the bowl of rice and the chopsticks and started eating. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't. She began sobbing.

Itachi saw that she was crying and felt bad for the way he had treated her. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She dried her tears and turned to glare at him.

"Go ahead, use your Sharingan."

He looked at her and sat next to her. He sighed. He just couldn't stand to see her crying. As much as he hated to he had to apologize.

"…I'm…sorry…"

She looked at him a bit surprised.

"What?"

Itachi swore under his breath. Must she make him repeat it?

"I'm sorry, now, don't cry."

He stood up and went to the restroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't try anything."

He closed the door and Rei just sat there surprised at what had just happened. Itachi had just apologized to her and asked her to stop crying. Could it be that he wasn't as cold as he seemed? Maybe he wasn't as bad as he looked. She tried to stop thinking about that and ate her food.

* * *

A while later after Itachi walked out of the restroom he told Rei that they were leaving.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"You'll see soon, now come."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hall. Kisame was waiting for them. They walked outside and Itachi picked her up.

"Put me down, I can walk."

"Without the use of your chakra you'll only slow us down."

They took off and rei had no other option but to hold on to Itachi. They traveled for a while, but stopped once it got dark. Itachi put her down and turned to Kisame.

"Go find food."

Kisame nodded and left. Itachi turned to Rei.

"You should rest."

"I'm not tired."

Itachi frowned.

'_Why must she always contradict me?'_

"Fine. I'll go get some wood to start a fire. Stay here."

He left and she sat down. She looked around. She was in a small open space among the trees. She sat down and began to think of a way to get out of this mess. She couldn't defeat Itachi and she couldn't run away, he would catch her before she got too far. She had no way of contacting the village and she was helpless since her chakra had been drained. She sighed, there was no way for her to escape.

* * *

A few minutes later Itachi returned with some dry wood. He quickly started a fire and sat down to wait for Kisame. He looked at Rei and wondered what she was thinking.

Soon Kisame returned with some fish and fruits. They ate and Itachi told Rei to sleep.

"Sleep, you need to rest."

She didn't want to argue so she complied. Besides she really did feel quite tired. She laid down near the fire and soon fell asleep.

Itachi looked at Rei as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He wished that he could hold her. He turned to look at Kisame.

"I'll take the first watch you can take second."

Kisame nodded and went to sleep.

Itachi just sat there looking at Rei. He noticed that she seemed to be cold and so he took off his cloak and covered her with it. He looked at Kisame and saw that he was asleep. He quickly kissed Rei on the forehead and sat back down. He smiled.

Even if she didn't want to be with him he was glad to have her with him. At least he knew that she was safe. He knew that eventually she would understand, at least he hoped she would. He sighed. What if she really hated him? He tried not to think about that. He hoped that somewhere in her heart she could understand that what he did was because of her and that he still loved her. He hoped that she would eventually agree to stay with him. If she left him he knew he wouldn't be the same. He couldn't bear to lose her again.

_**End Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you think and which chapter is your favorite and why. Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks to The Scarecrows's Weasel, ShadowAssasin01, and FMAandWolf'sRain for reviewing. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rei felt like she was moving and then she felt something wet hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi. He was carrying her as he ran through the forest. It was raining and she noticed that she was wearing his cloak. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You're finally awake."

"I can walk."

"I told you already you'll only slow us down in your condition."

"And whose fault is that?"

He frowned. Then he noticed that she was trying to take off the cloak that he had covered her with. It was difficult because she was being carried. He frowned again.

"Leave it on."

"I don't need it."

He was becoming annoyed by her stubbornness.

'_Why does she always have to argue?'_

"Leave it on or you'll get sick."

She didn't want to listen to him, but she complied as there was nothing she could do. After a while they stopped beneath some thick trees that sheltered them from the rain. Itachi put her down and she saw that he was soaked. She felt a bit bad as he had given her his cloak to keep her dry, but then reminded herself that he was a murderer. Itachi turned to look at her.

"We're almost at our destination, but we can't allow you to see where it is in case you decide to escape." He said.

"And what do you intend on doing?" She said nervously.

"We won't hurt you girl, so calm down." Kisame said.

Itachi turned to her. He walked towards her.

"Sorry."

"Wha-"

Before she could say anything Itachi had knocked her out. He picked her up once again and they headed to the Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

When Rei woke up she found herself lying in yet another strange room. She tried to sit up, but her head hurt. She heard the door open and Itachi walked in.

"How do you feel?"

She glared at him.

"I see you're fine." He said smirking.

"Where am I and why did you bring me here?"

"You're at the Akatsuki headquarters. And you should know why I brought you here."

"Don't expect me to think like a killer such as yourself." She said harshly.

He sighed. This would be harder than he had originally thought. He walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her. She moved away from him and he frowned.

"Rei, I brought you here because I want you to know the truth. I want you to know why I killed my clan."

"I know why you killed your clan you made sure to tell me before you left that night."

"No, that was a lie. Rei I did that for you."

He moved closer to her and she could see that he had deactivated his Sharingan. She saw something in his eyes that she hadn't sees since he had returned for her. She saw love.

"Don't you dare blame me for what happened. I've blamed myself enough already."

"Rei, I wanted to be strong so that I could protect you. I knew that the only way to keep you safe was to stay away from you until I could protect you. Ever since you met me you suffered a lot and gave up many things. I couldn't do anything to help and I felt bad for that. I wanted to be stronger, but you were holding me back with your love and I knew that I had to do something. I swore that I would only return when I was strong enough to keep you safe."

"Stop lying! You never cared about me! All you ever cared about was becoming stronger! I tried to make you happy, but nothing I did was ever good enough."

Rei started crying as she spoke. She hadn't had a chance to tell him how she felt and she needed to tell him the hell he made her go through. Itachi looked at her and wanted to look away when he saw the pain in her eyes, but he looked straight at her eyes because he knew he deserved it. Even though it broke what was left of his heart he kept his gaze focused on her.

"How could you kill your own clan!?! They were your family! My family! Do you have any idea what you did to Sasuke!?!"

"Rei what I did I did for Sasuke as well. I didn't want him to become as weak and arrogant as the rest of the clan."

"Shut up! You're the arrogant one! You really expect me to believe that everything you did was for me and for Sasuke!?! You hurt me more than anyone ever has. You broke my heart when it was all I had left. I gave it to you and you broke it." She sobbed.

"…Rei, I'm sorry…I wish I had been able to keep you from feeling so much pain, but I knew that it would be easier for you to cope with things if you hated me."

"How could you think that? I spent a long time after you left trying to figure out why you had done it. I blamed myself and despised myself for loving you. I tried so hard to forget about you and move on, but it hurt. It still does. But, what hurt the most wasn't the fact that you left, it was the fact that the person I loved wasn't who I thought he was. That he was a murderer that had deceived me. That he never felt anything for me and was just playing with me. It hurt…"

Itachi felt horrible for having hurt her so much. He wished that h could just make her pain go away, but knew that it would be hard to do that. He knew that he was probably the last person she wanted to be with at the moment.

Rei laid down again and turned her back to Itachi. He could hear her sobbing and that just made him feel worst. He stood up and left. He thought that he should give her some time alone. He knew that she wouldn't be able to run away, but he would still ask Kisame to look after her.

* * *

Kisame walked into the room and saw Rei laying on the bed. She was sobbing. He had to admit that he felt bad for the girl. It must be hard for her to be taken from her village and kept against her will. It must be hard to be under Itachi's care. He wondered what he had done to this girl to make her suffer so much. He guessed he should be nice to the girl. Someone had to show her some sympathy. Sure he might be a criminal, but that didn't mean that he couldn't show her some sympathy.

"What's wrong, girl? What did Itachi-san do?"

She stopped sobbing.

"If you want to know you can ask him."

"Come on girl, maybe I can do something about it."

"You can't."

He frowned.

"Just leave me alone. He's back anyway."

A few moments later the door opened and Itachi walked in with a tray of food.

"You can leave."

Kisame left and Itachi set the tray down. He turned to Rei.

"I brought you some food. You should eat. If you don't you'll just get sick."

She didn't respond. Itachi sighed, he knew he deserved it. He sat on the bed next to her. He wished that he could just hold her, but he knew better.

"Why did you return?" She asked quietly.

He smiled a bit. At least he was talking to him.

"I couldn't stay away from you for too long…I missed you…"

She didn't say anything.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe and I needed to see you. Rei, ever since I left I've been thinking about you. I couldn't sleep for a long time after I killed the clan because I was thinking about how much I made you suffer. I know you don't want to be with me, but I want you to know that what I did I did to keep you safe. I know it was wrong, but it was the best I could do."

He felt better after he had gotten that off his chest. But there was something else that he wanted to say.

"Rei…do you…hate me…?"

She remained silent and Itachi felt the same way he felt the night he told her he loved her.

"For a while after you left I thought I did and when I realized that I didn't I tried to. I knew that I wasn't supposed to love you because of what you had done, but I missed you. I wanted to be with you, but I knew that you didn't love me. I tried to hate you so many times, but I couldn't. I hated myself for it, but I tried to hide my pain for Sasuke's sake. It was hard to raise him. He reminded me so much of you, and it hurt."

He looked at her and felt relieved. So she didn't hate him after all. He could still fix things.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been with you. I know that although you don't hate me you hold some resentment towards me, but I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and nothing can ever change that."

She turned to look at him and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying for her face was stained with the dried up trails of tears. He moved his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I love you."

She looked into his eyes. Those onyx black eyes that she loved so much and knew that the man she loved was there. She felt herself begin o cry and couldn't hold herself back anymore. She threw herself onto him and cried on his chest.

"I love you too."

He held her and he felt like everything was perfect. He kissed the top of her head like he had often done all those years ago. He rubbed her back to calm her down. As he held her he knew that nothing could ever come between them again.

_**End Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what chapter you like the best and why. The sooner you review the sooner I update ant the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Hope you like this chapter. Things are going to calm down for a bit, but soon there will be more action and a lot more angst. Thanks to ShadowAssasin01, FMAandWolf'sRain, The Scarecrows's Weasel, and Xing Xing-Chan for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Itachi was sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall while he held Rei. He had spent the whole day in the room with her. Though they hadn't talked much he was enjoying himself. It was true that there were many things they had to talk about, but they were all such grim topics that he didn't want to discuss them. All he wanted to do at the moment was to be with her and to hold her like he had done so long ago. He had missed spending time with her. He looked down at Rei and saw that she was starting to fall asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes to rest.

There was a knock on the door and Rei looked up at Itachi when she saw that he didn't move to answer. He had his eyes closed and was smiling. There was another knock and she tried to get up, but Itachi's hold on her tightened a bit.

"Just leave it." He said.

"But…"

"It's probably just Kisame."

There was another loud knock.

"Itachi-san, open up!" Said Kisame.

Itachi frowned and sighed. Apparently he wasn't going to leave. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and Kisame shrank back at the glare he received from the younger man who was stronger than him.

"What is so important that you have to disturb me?"

"The leader wants to see you."

Itachi frowned.

"Stay with Rei while I'm gone."

Kisame nodded and entered the room after Itachi left. He looked at the girl. She turned to look at him when he entered the room.

"Where did Itachi go?"

"The leader wanted to see him."

He was a bit surprised to see that she didn't look upset to be there. She looked like she was at home.

"Why aren't you upset about being here? You were crying the last two times I saw you. Most people would be afraid to be here especially with Itachi-san."

"I have no reason to worry. Itachi wouldn't hurt me and he'll make sure that I'm safe. Besides, I can defend myself. After all I am a shinobi."

"And why would Itachi worry so much about keeping you safe. Just who are you to him girl?"

"Who I am is my business. If you want to know you can ask Itachi though I doubt he'll tell you."

Kisame was puzzled by her answer. She really wasn't afraid. It was the first time a person that they kidnapped wasn't afraid to be there. It was the first time someone who had spent so much time with Itachi didn't fear him. He looked at the girl and she just laid down again looking rather bored.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the building Itachi was talking to a man. They were both hidden by shadows.

"Itachi, who is this girl that you have brought into our headquarters?"

"She is an old friend from my home village. I brought her here because there was nothing left for her in Konoha. I assure you that she will not cause us any trouble."

"I suggest that you see she doesn't. If you want her to stay she may remain here, but you are in charge of her. If you are sure that she is trustworthy then she can stay, but if she proves to be troublesome I will take care of her personally and then I will take care of you. You may leave."

Itachi left and headed back to his room. He wouldn't tell Rei about the conversation. Knowing her she would probably worry about him.

* * *

When he returned to the room Kisame was sitting on a chair by the door and Rei was just laying on the bed.

"You can leave."

Kisame stood up and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Then ask." Itachi said glaring at him.

Itachi didn't appreciate him wasting his time and he swore if he kept bothering him he would make sure to give him a particularly painful death.

"Could we speak in private?" Kisame said glancing at Rei who was sitting on the bed looking quite amused at Itachi's annoyance.

"Fine." Itachi growled.

They stepped outside the room and Itachi looked at Kisame like he wanted to kill him which he probably did.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"I want to know who the girl is. Why are you treating her so kindly?"

If Kisame didn't know any better he could have sworn that he saw the great Itachi blush.

"She and I grew up together. We used to train together. I brought her here because she has no one left in the village. Her family died a long time ago. The only person she had left was my foolish brother."

"Okay, but why are you so kind to her?"

If looks could kill Kisame would have died a while ago. Itachi was glaring at his partner.

'_Damn! It was hard enough to tell Rei, now I have to tell him how I feel about Rei.' _He thought to himself.

"I love her." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Yeah, he was definitely going to kill him.

"I said I love her. Are you happy now?" He said rather loudly.

Kisame was surprised and amused. If he wasn't so scared if Itachi he would have laughed. Instead he settled with smirking.

"Oh, well I better go then." He ran as fast as he could to his room before Itachi could kill him.

* * *

Itachi went back into his room and found Rei sitting on the bed smirking at him. He felt his cheeks getting hot. Apparently she had heard the conversation with Kisame.

"What?" He said a bit annoyed.

"Awww, you're so sweet Itachi-kun." She said mockingly.

She could see Itachi's eye twitching. Itachi felt a headache coming.

'_What have I done? Why the hell did I bring her here?' _He thought.

He got his answer when she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back and he was glad she was there even if she annoyed the hell out him sometimes.

_**End Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it although it was more like a filler chapter. I'm running out of ideas and I'm considering going on a hiatus. Anyway, review, you know the rules. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to FMAandWolf'sRain, Xing Xing-chan, and The Screcrows's Weasel for reviewing. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Also please give me your opinions on some things that I have been suggested. I don't agree with all of them, but if you like the ideas tell me and I'll do them.**

**1. Have Rei die though I won't say who will kill her and have Itachi take revenge.**

**2. Have Rei get seriously injured and Itachi get revenge.**

**3. Have a lemon. (Not my idea, not good at them.)**

**4. Have Rei getting captured.**

**Please tell me what you think. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Rei was sitting with Itachi on a hill. He had taken her outside as she had been indoors for two days. They were just looking out into the distance glad to be together again. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how calm she looked. She looked so mature now, yet she still held some of the features from when she was still a young girl. He reminded himself that she was still a young girl, she was after all no more than seventeen and he himself was just eighteen. Still, she retained that innocent and pure appearance that he liked.

As he looked at her he remembered something.

"Rei."

"Yes, Itachi."

"There's something that I forgot to give you."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression as he took something out. He opened his hand and she saw that it was the necklace that he had given her a long time ago on her birthday. He handed it to her and as she held it in her hand he could see the melancholy in her eyes as she looked at it. He knew that she was thinking about the past and once again felt bad for what he had done, but reminded himself that it had to be done.

"Itachi, how did this happen?" She said quietly.

He looked at her with a mixture of puzzlement and surprise.

"How did what happen?"

"How did we isolate ourselves from each other? It hasn't been that long since you gave me this, since I was so close to you, yet I feel like you're so far away from me and I can never reach you. I feel like you've left and I fear that you won't come back to me. We're so different now, things are so different now and though I want things to be back to normal I'm not sure they can be. I'm not sure if we can ever pick up where we left off no matter how much I want it to."

"Rei, that's not true. I know that we can get things back to normal. I want to fix things and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that we stay together."

"Itachi, you know as well as I do that we can't get things back to normal not after what you did. I know that you still have some feelings for me, but I doubt that what you feel is truly love. I'm not sure of what I feel towards you either. There's a part of me that still wants to be with you, but there's another part that can never forgive you for what you did. I want to forgive you, but I can't."

"Rei, what I have towards you aren't just feelings. I love you. I know that what I did upset you and I understand that it will take you time to get over it and I'll give you all the time you need, but just try to give me another chance."

She didn't look at him, she couldn't. She loved him, but at that moment she couldn't trust her feelings. She sighed and looked at the necklace that she was holding.

"I wish it was that easy."

She stood up and walked away leaving the necklace on the spot where she had been sitting. Itachi sat there looking out into the distance. He took the necklace and frowned as he looked at it. He hated that necklace for it represented his weakness and what he had lost. He wanted to crush it, but wouldn't dare as it was the only thing he had to remind him of the one he loved, the one who rejected him, the one who was the object of both his misery and affection. He sighed and stood up to go back to the headquarters.

* * *

Rei and Itachi went back to the head quarters without speaking. Itachi was starting to wonder if having gone back for Rei had been the right thing. He knew that she missed her home and that she was also worried about his brother, but he needed to see her. He needed her to be there with him, for without her he was just an empty remnant, a shadow of what he once was. He had missed her. No other woman could ever take her place. When he traveled with Kisame he had run into many women that would have loved to sleep with him, but he had always scorned them and seen them as inferior, pathetic creatures compared to what he had lost.

He had spent countless nights thinking about Rei. During his travels he had always carried the necklace he had given her and often at night he would look at it and think about her. He remembered that when Kisame first saw the necklace while they were out on a mission he had mocked him. After Itachi had almost killed him Kisame had never dared to make fun of him. In fact, after that everyone in the organization had learned to respect him.

He looked at her and the look in her eyes was enough to make him look away. They were clouded with pain, sorrow, confusion. He couldn't stand to look at her when she was in so much pain. The fact that he was the cause of her anguish only made things worst. He had to do something.

He looked around and saw that no one was there. Itachi pushed her against the wall and kissed her gently yet passionately. She was surprised and tried to get away, but he held her tightly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, but not with the Sharingan, not with those eyes that she had seen the night it all began.

"I love you and even if you never forgive me I always will. I don't care how long I have to wait for you, but I'm ready to wait for the rest of my life if that's how long it takes for you to forgive me."

She looked at him and was at a loss for words. He let her go and began to walk to his room. She stood there trying to take in what had just happened.

"I love you too." She whispered before going after him.

_**End Chapter Twenty-one**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Tell me what you think about the ideas people gave me. Also I might go on a hiatus so that I can think of more stuff for this story although I'm not sure yet. Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello People! Hope you like this chapter. I want to thank The Scarecrows's Weasel, ShadowAssasin01, Xing Xing-chan, and FMAandWolf'sRain for voting. Please vote and tell me if I should:**

**1. Have Rei die.**

**2. Have her get seriously hurt.**

**3. Lemon. (Noooooo!)**

**4. Have Rei get captured.**

**5. Sasuke/Rei pairing, which I think is wrong since she's like five years older than him. (Maybe on a separate story.)**

**Anyways, review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Rei and Itachi made their way to their room. Rei was a few steps behind Itachi. When they arrived at their room she just laid down on the bed with her back facing Itachi. He sighed as he looked at her.

"Stay here, I'll go get you some food."

She didn't say anything. Maybe keeping her in that room was just making her sick.

"You can come with me if you want."

She didn't move. Itachi sighed and was about to leave when she spoke.

"I'm not hungry."

He walked over to her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"How can you ask that? You took me away from my home and you expect me to be happy!?! You're keeping me against my will and you ask me what's wrong?"

Itachi flinched at her words. He knew she was right and what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

"Rei, please, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I needed to see you."

"You didn't have to bring me here."

"I can't just visit you whenever I want to. Even if I could someone could find out and use you to get to me. I don't want to put you in danger. This way I can make sure that you're safe."

"I was safe before you took me away. Why can't you just forget about me? Find some other woman and leave me alone." She said in a low, pained voice.

"I could never forget about you and no other woman could ever take your place. I told you, I love you. Now, come, you should get out of this room for a while."

He pulled her up to her feet and dragged her outside. They made their way to the kitchen and found someone sitting there eating some ramen. The man had blond hair that was partially up in a ponytail and partially down. Some of it covered the man's left eye the other one was blue. He looked up when he saw them.

"Good morning, Itachi-san, and who is this, hmm?"

Rei could see Itachi frown.

"Well, it's rude to not answer someone, Itachi-san. If you won't introduce her I'll introduce myself hmm."

He got up and walked up to Rei. Before he could get close to her Itachi blocked his way.

"Her name is Rei, now leave her alone." He said in a cold and indifferent voice.

"Rei, that's a lovely name. I'm Deidara, nice to meet you."

He stretched out his hand to shake Rei's and she could see a tongue come out of it. Itachi grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch her."

"Protective, hmm? Don't worry Itachi-san, I won't harm her. I can see that she is your guest hmm."

Itachi glared at him and he smirked.

"After all, I heard your little conversation with Kisame. I can't blame you she is quite good looking hmm."

He looked at Rei. Itachi tightened his grip on his hand and he flinched in pain.

"Owww! You know, that was supposed to be a compliment hmm."

"Don't try anything."

Deidara smirked.

"What makes you think I will hmm?"

He walked past them and walked away to his room. Itachi turned to Rei.

"Don't go anywhere without me or Kisame."

She nodded.

* * *

It was funny, she had been with Itachi for years before he killed his clan, but he had never seen him cook. It was especially funny to see him cook as an Akatsuki member, but there he was bustling around the kitchen fixing her something to eat. When he was done she saw that he had made fish, rice, noodles and tea. She was surprised at how good the food was. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and ate.

As they ate she noticed that he had his Sharingan. She wondered why he still had them activated. It didn't make sense to her since they were just eating.

"Itachi."

He looked up from his food.

"Yes?"

"Why do you always have your Sharingan activated?"

Itachi frowned at her question.

"I'll tell you later, eat."

He looked away from her and began eating again.

After eating Itachi took Rei outside. He took her to the same hill they had been in before. She looked around and then remembered that he hadn't answered her question. She turned to him and saw that he was looking at her.

"Itachi, why do you always have your Sharingan?"

He frowned.

"It doesn't matter."

She frowned at him and looked away.

He sighed. He supposed that he should tell her. She would find out soon anyway.

"I'm losing my sight."

She looked up at him surprised. Had she heard him right?

"What?"

"My Sharingan, the Mangekyo has caused me to lose my sight."

"You're blind?"

"No, not yet. I have lost some of my sight, but I can still see. I see better with the Sharingan. That's why I always have it activated."

"But, that will only damage your eyes more. You have to stop using the Mangekyo."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's my most powerful technique."

"But, you're going blind!"

"Power comes with a price. I have lost many things to get the power I have now."

"What use is power when you have to suffer so much!?!"

"At least I can keep the people I care about safe. If I have to suffer for them to be happy then so be it."

She stayed quiet. He was giving up his sight for her, to keep her safe. She felt terrible for the way she had been treating him. She hadn't realized how much he had given up for her. She knew that what he did was wrong and that he had made others suffer, but now she finally saw that he was suffering as well. She felt sad as she thought of that. She felt tears form in her eyes as she began to cry silently because no matter how much she denied it she still loved him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Itachi saw her crying and frowned. That was why he didn't want to tell her. He knew that she would feel bad and probably blame herself. He sighed.

"Foolish girl. I chose to do this in order to become more powerful. You don't have to pity me."

"Maybe you chose to do it, but you chose to do it for me."

He sat down next to her.

"I don't care about what happens to me. I don't care what people think of me. And I don't care if I die. The only thing that matters to me is keeping you safe."

She hugged him and cried on his chest as he held her. She couldn't keep pretending that she didn't want to be with him because that was what she had wanted for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be, just say that you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you."

He smirked. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to tell her he was losing his sight.

* * *

A week had passed since Itachi had told Rei that he was losing his sight. He was happy to see that she was starting to act like her old self. She still wasn't the same, but he knew that he had to give her some time. At least she was being nicer and more cheerful. He was happy to have her back.

Still, she seemed sad. He could tell that she was worried by the look in her eyes. He knew why she was worried. She was worried about Sasuke. When he had taken her away she had been walking home after spending the day at the hospital where Sasuke was. He wished there was something he could do, but knew that there wasn't.

Rei was sitting on the bed reading one of the books about medical jutsus and herbs that he had gotten for her so that she wouldn't be so bored. He walked up to her and sat next to her. She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"What is it Itachi?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You know I can tell when something is wrong. Now, what's wrong?"

"Are you worried about Sasuke?"

She was surprised by the question. She looked down thinking of how to answer without upsetting him.

"Well, to be honest…I am. When you brought me here he was injured and the medics didn't know what to do. I wish that I knew if he was fine. I worry about him not only because of that but also for how he will take the news of you kidnapping me. I wish that I could be there for him."

Itachi looked down at the ground without speaking. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to let her go back and risk both their lives or was he supposed to keep her with him against her will?

Rei seemed to notice that he was struggling with what to do and felt bad for him. She no longer saw him as a bad person because of what he had done. She never really thought that he was bad. The only reason that she pretended to hate him was because she felt guilty about loving the person that had made Sasuke suffer. The person that had taken so many lives. She no longer cared about what he had done as she had realized that no matter what happened she would always love him. The only thing that kept doubt in her heart was how Sasuke would react if he found out that she still loved Itachi. She sighed.

"But, it doesn't really matter. Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing. He's strong, he'll be fine. Besides, he has his companions to comfort him and stand by him. I know he'll be fine." She smiled at Itachi.

Itachi smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, but there was a knock on the door. He groaned and got up to answer. He saw Kisame standing there.

"What do you want?" Itachi said annoyed.

"We have a mission."

_**End Chapter Twenty-two**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what I should do. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Also, if I take a long time to update it's because I might go on a hiatus though I have not decided on it yet. If I can't come up with any ideas I will go on one, so sorry. Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people! Hope you like this chapter. I changed my pen name to Rei-chan689 because she is the character I use in all of my stories. Anyways, review, not many people reviewed for the last chapter. Tell me what I should do with the story from these choices:**

**Rei dies, Itachi gets revenge.**

**Rei gets seriously injured, Itachi gets revenge.**

**Rei gets captured.**

**Lemon (Nooooooo!)**

**Rei/Sasuke pairing, as I said I think it's wrong since she is five years older. If you want I can do a separate story with Sasuke and Rei.**

**Anyways, thanks to The Scarecrows's Weasel and Xing Xing-chan for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"We have a mission."

Itachi frowned.

"Can't someone else go?"

"The leader wants us to go. We are to leave immediately. What are you going to do about the girl?"

"She'll have to come with us."

Kisame was startled.

"Itachi-san, she can't come with us. It's too dangerous, she could get killed."

"I'll take care of her. She is my responsibility and I'll make sure that she's safe."

"But, Itachi-san-" Kisame stopped when he saw Itachi glaring at him.

Itachi turned to Rei and motioned for her to go over to him. She walked to where he was and he grabbed her wrist. He made a sign with his hand and she felt herself grow stronger. Itachi let her go and walked to the wardrobe. He opened it and took out a cloak.

"I released your chakra so that you can defend yourself. You have to wear this while you travel with us." He said giving her the cloak.

She nodded and put it on. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"Aren't you afraid she'll run away?"

"She won't or rather she can't. If she tries to leave I'll find her. Now, let's go."

They left and soon they were running through the forest. Itachi turned to Kisame and asked him what the mission was about.

"We're supposed to get a scroll with information that will help our plan. The scroll is being held by some shinobi that are supposed to be S-ranked. We should be able to take care of things quickly." He said smirking.

Itachi stayed quiet and Rei turned to look at him. She raised the straw hat he had given her to see better. He looked like he was thinking about something. He looked worried and she wondered why. She also wondered why she was still there, but then remembered that she could never get away from Itachi. He was too strong and even though she had her chakra back she could never defeat him.

Then it occurred to her. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't defeat him that kept her there it was the fact that she wanted to be there. She wanted to be with him. She had realized that she wanted to be there a long time ago and she had finally accepted the fact that no matter how much she denied it she still loved him. She had actually forgiven him. It was hard for her to think that she had forgiven the man that had killed the people that she considered her family and had hurt her so much.

She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She was betraying her village. She was betraying her friends. She was betraying Sasuke. She wondered what he would do if he found out. She wondered if he was fine. She wished that there was someway to get back to the village. As she thought about these things she realized that deep inside her heart she wanted to stay there. She wanted to be with him. She wanted nothing more than to live by his side like she did before he left. She sighed and looked at him knowing that he had won. She would never be able to leave him. She would remain loyal to him until her death. She loved him and that was all there was to it.

* * *

They stopped for a while. Itachi said that they should rest. He didn't want Rei to get tired. If someone attacked them he wanted to make sure that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Suddenly he sensed the enemy. They were nearby, but far enough to miss them if they hid well. He turned to his two companions.

"They're close. Rei stay close to me."

Kisame was smirking as he was eager to fight. They kept going and soon ran into the enemy. They hadn't been spotted. Itachi looked at the men and saw the there were only about seven. He knew that taking care of them wouldn't be a problem, but he also knew that if he took Rei along she could get injured.

"Stay here." He said.

She nodded and watched as him and Kisame disappeared. A few minutes later she was watching what could be considered a slaughter. Kisame had drained the chakra of his opponents with his Samehada and was beating them. Itachi on the other hand had already taken care of his opponents. She had been forced to look away when he fought as what was happening was too gruesome.

He had beaten them easily and she could tell that he wasn't even fazed by the battle. He had simply used his speed to surprise them and had killed them while they were still in shock. It was hard for her to believe that the sweet boy she had fallen in love with had turned into the cold and heartless man that stood before her.

When they were done Kisame searched the men for the scroll. Rei stepped out of her hiding spot and walked over to where they were. Itachi looked at her and was glad that the mission had been so simple. At least she was safe.

* * *

As they made their way back to the headquarters Itachi got an uneasy feeling like there was something wrong. He looked around as they traveled, but didn't see anything. He dismissed the thought and kept going anxious to get back. Little did he know that not too far from them there was someone that was watching them. This person was particularly interested in Rei.

"So this is the girl whom the two Uchihas are so fond of. If I can get her away from Itachi Sasuke will definitely come to me. Poor girl she has no idea that she is the one that will cause the downfall of the people she loves the most." The person chuckled maliciously and disappeared into the shadows.

_**End Chapter Twenty-three**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness. Please review and tell me what you think. I need reviews. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be ad the sooner people review the sooner I update. Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Hope you guys like the story so far. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update. Tell me what I should do from the choices I listed before. Thanks to AnimeLover613, Hyper-Bitch, and Xing Xing-chan for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: From now on this story may contain spoilers, so for those of you who have not yet read all of the manga or have not seen all of the anime and don't want to know what happens don't read it. If you want to know what happens go to Youtube to see the latest episodes or visit one of the various websites that offer the latest mange chapters. This public announcement was brought to you by Skittles, "Taste the rainbow". JUST KIDDING! But, yeah there's spoilers coming so don't read if you don't want me to spoil the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Itachi was glad to be back at the headquarters. He didn't feel right outside. He felt uneasy and that was saying a lot considering who he was. He went to his room with Rei. She went to take a bath leaving him alone for a while to think.

He loved Rei and he wanted to be with her, but after thinking things over he realized that he couldn't keep her there. He often had to leave on missions and he knew that he wouldn't always be able to take her with him. Some missions would be too dangerous. Still he couldn't just leave her there while he was away with Kisame. He couldn't trust the others even if they feared him they might try something.

He couldn't let her stay with him it was too dangerous. He hated the idea of taking her back, but would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of his selfishness. The problem was convincing the leader to let him take her back. He decided not to worry about that at the moment. The most important thing now was to tell Rei about what he wanted to do.

Just as he was thinking of how to tell her she stepped out of the shower. She was wearing one of his shirts that he gave her to sleep in and her hair was down. For a moment he thought about letting her stay, but knew that he should take her back. He had accomplished what he wanted. He had made sure that she was safe and that she still loved him. He had been able to spend time with her. There weren't anymore reasons to keep her there.

He knew that keeping her there was wrong and that he never should have gone back for her, but in his heart he was glad he had and he knew that when she left he wouldn't be the same He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, but knew that if he loved her he had to take her back, he had to make sure she was safe. Even if it broke his heart.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her flawless face.

"What's wrong Itachi-kun?"

Itachi-kun, it had been years since she had called him that. He smiled at her gently and he could see her blush. He walked up to her and held her. He could feel her body tense and then relax as he had obviously surprised her. She must think it was some type of trick, but the truth was that all he wanted to do at the moment was hold her.

Rei didn't know how to react. Itachi was acting very strangely and she wondered what was wrong. Why was he holding her? Had something happened while she was bathing? As she stood there she was reminded of the time when he had turned unusually affectionate. That was before he killed his clan. He had wanted to reassure her that he was fine. The thought made her nervous, but she knew that he could be very sweet, gentle, and tender sometimes. That was a side of him that he didn't often show. It was true that he could be cold and indifferent, but sometimes he could be kind and caring. When he acted that way she felt safe, like nothing could happen to her while he held her.

"Itachi-kun, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to hold you."

She was surprised by his answer, but smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you, Rei, with all my heart. Forgive me."

"For what?" She asked perplexed.

"For everything I've done and for everything I will do."

"Itachi-kun, for what you have done you have my forgiveness. As for what you will do it depends on what it is that you are planning. Now, what is it that you want to do?"

He sighed and let her go rather reluctantly. He looked at her and felt regret in his heart for what he had not yet done.

"I want you to leave." He said with as much neutrality in his voice as he could manage.

She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and sorrow in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. After all of his efforts to keep her there he wanted her gone. At first she had hated him for taking her away from Konoha, but now she wanted to stay by his side. She could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Why? Why don't you want me here anymore? Have you already grown tired of me? Were you just playing with me like you did before?"

Itachi looked at her and hated himself for causing her pain once again.

"No, of course not. I love you with all my heart. I would give my life for you. All I want is to be with you, but it's too dangerous for you to stay here. If you stay here you could get hurt and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you." 

She held him and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't care what happens to me. I want to stay by your side. I love you."

Itachi held her and felt his resole weaken as he felt her crying on his shirt. He wanted her to be safe and he wanted her to be happy, but if he sent her back she would be miserable and if he kept her there she could get hurt. He didn't know what to do, but decided that for the time being he would let her stay with him. How could he make her do something that would cause her so much pain? He cared about her too much and would do anything to keep her happy. He stroked her hair and held her. He sighed as he held his one weakness, a weakness that he would always carry with him, a weakness that was the cause of both his misery and happiness. The day he lost her he would lose himself.

"If that is what you truly wish then you may stay with me, but you must promise that you will always stay by my side and you will never go anywhere on your own. This place is too dangerous for you, but I can see that there is nothing I can do to change your mind."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you Itachi-kun."

"No, thank you for staying with me, for trusting me and loving me when I deserve nothing but hate from you."

He held her and was thankful for having her with him. He now understood why he loved her so much. She was so forgiving, pure, innocent, and selfless. He would give his life to keep her from harm. He loved her and he would never love anyone as much as he loved her. She had given him everything he had ever wanted. She had been the only one that cared for him for who he really was and not for his skills. She was the only one that would always love him no matter what he did. Her love made him stronger. That was why he would nurture, treasure, and protect that love and never let her forget that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Naruto had finally returned with Jiraya and Tsunade after about a month. When he heard that Rei had left he was sad. She had been very kind to him and she was like an older sister to him. They had looked for her, but they knew that it was hopeless. She had been taken away by Itachi and he would never let them find her. Tsunade cured kakashi and Sasuke.

When Sasuke found the note under his headband he felt more hate, anger, and sorrow than he had ever felt before. He was angry not just at Itachi, but also at himself for not having been there to protect her. Then he realized that even if he had been there Itachi probably would have beaten him again. He cursed his weakness.

He had lost everyone he had cared about and there was nothing left for him in the village. He knew that he had to become stronger. That was the only way to get rid of the pain in his heart. He would get stronger even if he had to sell his soul to the Devil. He was an avenger and now that Rei wasn't there to keep him from fulfilling his purpose in life he would kill Itachi and avenge his clan. He would do it all not just for his clan, but also for the person that he cared for the most, the person that he had taken away from him, Rei. She was the person he treasured the most and he would never let him have her.

He knew what he had to do and even though he knew that it wasn't something Rei would want him to do he had to do it. It was the only way he would get strong enough. Still, it wasn't right. What use was it if he got Rei back, but she was upset at him for what he had done? No, he wouldn't stoop to the level of his brother and make her suffer for his own selfish needs. He would just have to find another way to become stronger. Yet, in his mind the thought lingered and became stronger. He had sworn to do anything to avenge his clan and get her back, even sell his soul to the Devil. He knew that if it came to that he would do it if it meant accomplishing what he had been working for his whole life, if it meant getting her back.

_**End Chapter Twenty-four**_

**Hope you guys liked it and hoped you read the note at the beginning. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello people! Hope you liked the last chapter. I want to thank AnimeLover613, Xing Xing-chan, and MonoxideManda for reviewing. Remember that the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. I mean it. If I don't get reviews the chapters will be shorter. In one of my other stories I didn't get any reviews and as a result the chapters have been shorter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _Although the spoilers may not begin in this chapter there will be spoilers in the future so I recommend that you guys read or watch Naruto before you read this. I don't want a whole bunch of complaints about how I spoiled the show. Also I am taking requests for stories. I was thinking of doing one with Deidara. Please keep in mind that all of my stories will contain Rei, my OC. _**

**Now that that's said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As time passed Rei began to worry more and more about Sasuke. She wondered if he was fine and if he had woken up yet. If he had woken up then she wondered how he had taken the news of her kidnapping. She hoped that he was fine. She had faith in the fact that his friends would make sure he was fine, but there was something that was bothering her. She felt uneasy. It was as if something terrible was about to happen. She wondered if Itachi would let her go back to Konoha for a while to check up on Sasuke. But, even if she went what could she do? She didn't want to leave Itachi as she had grown accustomed to being with him, but she missed Sasuke and the others.

Just as she was thinking that Itachi entered the room. He looked at her and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

She sighed she never could lie to Itachi. Somehow he always knew when something was wrong. That was yet another way in which him and Sasuke were similar. Sasuke….

Itachi looked at her as she looked down at the floor. She appeared to be deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. There weren't many choices and he soon figured out the cause of her distress.

"You're thinking about Sasuke again, aren't you?"

She looked up and he could see in her eyes that she was both surprised and sad.

"How did you know?"

"You call his name out while you sleep. You're worried about him. You miss him."

She looked down at the floor. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to leave, but she had to see Sasuke. Itachi saw that she was hesitating and sighed. He walked up to her and held her.

"If you want to go back I won't stop you."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to. If you don't you won't see Sasuke anytime soon. I don't want you to be unhappy and if the only way to make you happy is to take you back then so be it. I'll miss you, but we both knew that the day would come when you had to return to Konoha."

"Itachi-kun, I don't want to leave you, but I need to see Sasuke. I need to know if he's fine. I miss him, I miss everyone, but I know that if I leave I'll miss you too."

Itachi thought about what to do. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave him and although he was glad for the show of affection he wished that she would leave. At least that way she would be safe. But, still, he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. As much as he wanted her to stay he couldn't let her, she could get hurt. He was also aware hat she needed to see Sasuke and she needed to be around other people. As much as he hated to admit it he couldn't expect her to be completely happy with just talking to him and Kisame. He sighed and finally accepted the solution that he had been holding back.

"Stay here and I'll go see if Sasuke woke up. I'll be back soon. While I'm gone don't go anywhere without Kisame. This place is dangerous and you can't trust anyone."

Before Rei could say anything he kissed her cheek and left the room. He told Kisame that he was leaving for a while and left him in charge of Rei. As Itachi left the headquarters he got an uneasy feeling. He thought about heading back as he was worried about Rei, but decided to keep going. Rei needed to know if Sasuke was fine and he would do anything to make her happy. He hurried to Konoha wanting to return soon.

* * *

As Itachi left he failed to notice that he was being watched. A man smirked as he hid in the shadows. His chance to acquire his bait had come. All he had to do after that was lure the prey. It was too easy. He supposed he had to thank Itachi for making it easier for him to capture the girl. If she had remained in Konoha it would have been more difficult.

* * *

Rei sat on the bed thinking about Sasuke and Itachi. She loved Itachi and she wanted to stay with him, but she also loved Sasuke and she wanted to be with him. She didn't know what to do. One was the only man she had ever loved and the only one she would ever love. The other was the boy she had come to love as a brother. She had raised him and lived with him for a great part of her life. She couldn't just choose between the two.

It was hard. Sasuke would kill Itachi if he found out she still loved him and Itachi wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. She didn't know what to do. The last thing she wanted to do was cause the death of the two people she loved the most. She sighed and was startled when someone knocked on the door. She wondered if she should open it. It could be Deidara or some other strange Akatsuki member or it could just be Kisame.

"Rei-san, it's me Kisame. May I come in?"

She was surprised at how polite he was, but figured it must be the result of one of Itachi's death threats. She opened that door to let him in as she had locked it in case anyone else tried to enter.

"Hello Kisame."

"Hello Rei-san. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. Itachi-san must have told you that I would be in charge of you while he was gone. If you need anything just call me. My room is next door."

"Thank you and please there's no need to address me so formally. Just call me Rei."

Kisame was a bit surprised by her kindness and smirked.

"Okay, then, I'll be leaving. Call me when you get hungry and make sure to keep your door locked."

"Of course, thank you."

Kisame left and Rei took a quick shower. After a while of being by herself she became bored and went to talk to Kisame for a while. He told her about some of the missions that he had gone to with Itachi. She liked talking to him. He was funny and appeared to like her company.

"You know, Itachi-san has changed ever since you arrived."

"How?" She said curiously.

"Well, he seems to be more at peace and I've actually seen him smile."

"Kisame, how did Itachi act when I wasn't here?"

"Well he was much more irritable although he was usually calm. You had to be careful around him. If you said the wrong thing you could end up dead. But, he was also sad. Whenever we went on a mission he would stay up and look up at the stars. It was like he was remembering something. He always had that necklace with him." He pointed at Rei's necklace.

Itachi had given it back to her a while ago. She looked at it and wondered if he had really missed her that much. After a while of talking with Kisame she went back to her room. It was late and she went to bed unaware that she was being watched by a man hiding in the shadows. The only thing that could be distinguished was his grin as he looked at the sleeping girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was close to the village. He decided to go to the hospital and check on Sasuke. Then he would go to Rei's house and get her some clothes and other things she might need. He hurried as he was anxious to get back. There was a feeling of unease I his heart and he couldn't help but worry about Rei. He hoped that she was safe, but was oblivious to the menace that lurked around her at that very moment.

_**End Chapter Twenty-Five**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and read the note at the beginning. Please review, the sooner you review that sooner I update ant the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello and hope you like this chapter. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. I want to thank Xander Reader, ShadowAssasin01, Xing Xing-chan, and The Weasels's Scarecrow. Also I am taking requests for stories so tell me what you want to read next. Keep in mind that all of my stories contain my OC, Rei. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rei was in a deep sleep as she was mentally exhausted from that day. She was in such a deep slumber that she didn't notice when a man sneaked into her room. He looked at her and grinned. This had to be the easiest mission he had ever been given. The Uchiha wasn't even around, of course he didn't expect the boss to send him with him around. He also didn't expect him to send him alone. As if on cue two other men sneaked in.

"Are you ready, Kota?" One of the men asked the first man.

"Be quiet, Hiro." Kota whispered.

"Seita, do you have the seal?"

He nodded and took out a seal.

"Good."

Kota approached Rei. He was about to get her and immobilize her by hitting some pressure points when she woke up. She thanked her acute shinobi senses for warning her of the nearby danger. She stood up and jumped away from the men.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She said taking a kunai from her weapon pouch, which she had snatched from the bedside table.

"Calm down. All we want is for you to come with us to see our boss. Now why don't you be a good girl and just come with us peacefully?" Kota said smirking.

Rei then noticed that all three men wore headbands from the Hidden Sound Village. That could only mean one thing. They worked for Orochimaru. As she thought about what he had done anger and hate took over her body. He was the one that had cursed Sasuke. He had made him suffer.

'Tell me, what does Orochimaru want with me?"

The men seemed surprised, but then their expressions turned to that of amusement.

"You're very clever, girl. Orochimaru-sama would like to meet you. He has heard that you are strong."

"You're lying."

The men looked surprised once again.

"Orochimaru knows about the seal on my back and that is why he gave you the seal you carry now. You can use that to drain my chakra."

The men looked at her with a mixture of alarm and surprise on their faces. The seal was supposed to be their last resort. It wasn't much of a last resort if she already knew about it.

Rei moved slowly to the door and was about to open it when she felt something wrap around her legs. She looked down and saw the ground enveloping her.

'_Is this Genjutsu?' _She thought.

She tried to break it, but found that it didn't work.

"Don't bother, that's not Genjutsu."

She tried to get free, but failed. As much as she hated to admit it she was too weak. She had to call out for help.

"KISAME!!!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

"HELP ME!!!"

The men looked at each other and frowned. They wouldn't be able to handle an Akatsuki member. Kota turned to the other two.

"Seita, grab the girl. Hiro, you know what to do."

Seita tried to pick Rei up, but she threw some kunai at him one of them hit him on the shoulder.

"Ah! Bitch!"

He punched her in the stomach and swung her over his shoulder. He ran out followed by Kota. Hiro made some quick hand signs and made two doppelgangers. He made one of them transform into Rei and the other one held a kunai to her throat. The real Hiro followed after his comrades.

When Kisame entered and saw Rei being held hostage he felt anger, for he had grown fond of the girl and fear of what Itachi would do to him if he found out.

* * *

While Kisame was kept busy by the doppelgangers the three men ran through the forest with Rei. She tried to think of how to get away. She was up against three men and she knew that if Orochimaru had sent them then they were no pushovers. Maybe if she surprised them with an attack she would be able to get away and return to the Akatsuki headquarters. It was worth a try. She made some hand signs when she was sure they weren't watching her.

Spikes shot out of the ground and managed to injure them a bit. Seita let her go and she ran away.

"Seita, you idiot! Go get her!"

Seita ran after her with the others following. They spread out to surround her.

Rei ran as fast as she could, but she ran into Hiro. She sensed the other two behind her and knew she had nowhere to run. She would have to fight.

She took out a kunai and got into a fighting position. Kota smirked.

"Are you going to fight us little girl?"

"Shut up and fight!"

"As you wish."

Kota disappeared and reappeared right in front of Rei she was startled, but jumped back in time to avoid being hit by him. Unfortunately Hiro was waiting for her and kicked her sending her flying into a tree. She stood up shakily and ran towards them. It was time to start fighting with full power. As she ran towards them she increased her speed and disappeared. She reappeared behind all three of them and did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

She stood there, but knew that the attack had little effect on them. When the fire dispersed they were no longer there. She tried to sense their chakra, but they hid it well. Suddenly she sensed danger nearby. She dodged in time to avoid a shuriken, but to her dismay she saw that various others followed. She wasn't able to dodge all of them and when the attack stopped she had a few cuts. She stood there panting and trying to look for them, but then the shuriken rose to the air. Her eyes widened in shock and she barely had time to make any signs before the shuriken crashed down on her. Hundreds of shuriken pierced the air, but a wall of earth protected her.

When she couldn't sense any danger she lowered the wall and saw all three men standing before her. They were so strong. She knew that the only way she could beat them was to use her Kekkei Genkai, but that would consume a lot of chakra, chakra she didn't have. She found herself wishing Itachi was with her, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. She would have to fight with all she had if she wanted to live.

She got into a fighting position and made some signs.

"Secret Taijutsu: Wind Style!"

She ran at the men and tried to punch them. She knew they were too fast, but all she needed to do was graze them. However as much as she tried she couldn't land a single punch. She knew what she had to do and although she didn't like the idea she knew she would have to do it if she wanted to live.

She made some more hand signs.

"Binding Vines!"

The vines wrapped around the men and she smirked. Stage one of her plan was complete, now for stage two. She made some more signs.

"Water Style: Tsunami Whirlwind"

The attack hit them and she smirked, but to her horror they weren't there when the water dispersed.

"That was a pretty powerful attack, but we're stronger than that."

She turned around and saw Kota standing there. He punched her and she fell to the ground. She stood up in time to block a kick from Seita, but Hiro came behind her and slashed at her with a kunai. She jumped back in time to avoid getting stabbed, but she received a large cut. She stood there panting and wondered why they hadn't killed her. They were certainly strong enough, but they hadn't even used Ninjutsu. She cleared her mind and focused on the battle before her. She was weak and tired. Her chakra wouldn't last much longer and apparently they had succeeded in distracting Kisame. Suddenly the men disappeared and she stood in a battle position.

She tried to sense their chakra, but it was no use. They were good at hiding their chakra. She wished that she was stronger. She wished that she had never gotten her chakra sealed. Then she sensed them. She blocked a few punches from Kota, but she realized that he was just distracting her. She felt something hit her back and she felt a sharp pain throughout her body. Hiro had succeeded in placing the seal on her. She was in real trouble now. She wouldn't be able to use anymore chakra. She was in no shape to use Taijutsu and even if she could they were too fast. Her only hope was for one of the Akatsuki members to find her.

"Well, I guess you won't be using anymore Ninjutsu. That makes things so much easier."

She growled and stood up. She picked up a kunai and charged at Kota. He dodged easily and hit her in her stomach. She smirked and threw the kunai at Hiro who was right in front of her. If she couldn't kill them she might as well try to hurt them. Maybe that way they would be slower and the Akatsuki members could find her. Unfortunately Seito blocked the kunai with his own and embedded the kunai in her stomach. She was surprised and so was Kota. After all they weren't supposed to kill her just capture her. Orochimaru would kill them if she died.

Rei spat out blood and some ran down the side of her mouth. She could feel herself grow weaker and everything went black for what she thought would probably be the last time.

* * *

Itachi had finally arrived at the headquarters. She headed to his room, but ran into Kisame. When he saw Itachi his face showed fear, relief, and worry,

"Itachi-san, Rei-san is in trouble!"

"What? What happened? Where is she?"

Kisame quickly told him what had happened and he could see the anger in Itachi's eyes.

"Stay here. I'll take care of this."

He glared at Kisame before leaving and Kisame knew that he was a dead man.

* * *

Itachi ran as fast as he could. He heard a battle nearby and hurried towards it. When he arrived he was shocked at what he saw. Rei was standing between three men. There was a kunai embedded in her stomach. She fell to the ground and didn't move. The blood from her wound soaked her clothes and a small pool formed by her mouth. He could feel the anger consume him and knew that that night someone would die by his hand.

_**End Chapter Twenty-Six**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. If you have any story requests tell me and I will consider it. Sayonara!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello people! Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make it as long as I could since I got so many reviews and I had the chance to make it really interesting because of the direction that the plot is going in. Anyways, thanks to Xander Reader, ShadowAssasin01, The Scarecrows's Weasel, Xing Xing-chan, souless-assasin124, FMAandWolf'sRain, and Anime Lover613 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Tell me what you think and if you have any story requests you can tell me and I may do them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _The story may contain spoilers so if you don't like don't read. You can read the manga or watch the new episodes on Youtube and other websites. So no complains because I warned you guys! _**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Itachi could feel the anger burning in his heart and he was no longer himself. He emerged from his hiding spot and glared at the men that had hurt his love. The hatred he felt towards them was evident in his eyes. Those blood red eyes that had been the end of many, those red eyes that were both a curse and a gift.

The men looked at him and the fear in their eyes amused Itachi. He walked towards them and the men stepped back. Itachi smirked at how cowardly the men were.

"We don't want to fight you. All we want is the girl. Give her to us and we will leave you alone." Seita said.

Itachi frowned apparently the men didn't know who she was and what he would do now that they had injured her. If they did, they would have already tried to escape. Yet it was useless now, they were as good as dead. Itachi was not a patient or forgiving person and what they had done was the one thing that he would never forgive. They had hurt the one he loved. He would make sure that they never forgot the day they crossed him even in their afterlife, they would remember.

"Shut up for you are nothing more than a corpse to me." He said coldly.

He disappeared and when he reappeared he was behind Seita. He stabbed him with a kunai careful to hit him where he would not die, but he would feel the pain. He would make sure that they all felt as much pain as he could provide. Seita spat out blood and Hiro charged at Itachi. Itachi looked at him and Hiro stopped.

When Hiro opened his eyes he was in a strange place. There was a red moon and there was no one around. Then he heard a clod voice behind him. He turned around and saw Itachi standing there.

"Where are we? What did you do to the others?"

"I control this place and everything that happens here. I can control time and space and although it seems like an illusion you would be a fool to think it was. I control your fate and there is no escape. You will stay here for the next 72 hours."

Hiro felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw ropes binding his legs and arms. Itachi proceeded to torture him and to Hiro it seemed like hours had passed. Itachi had stabbed him, beaten him, and stuck various senbon needles in him. Hiro felt like he couldn't take anymore and Itachi stopped. He smirked wickedly at him.

"Just 71 hours 59 minutes to go."

Hiro couldn't believe it. He had just spent a minute there. He screamed in pain as Itachi stabbed him again. He began to break his limbs starting with his fingers. Hiro fell unconscious and when he opened his eyes he was standing in front of Itachi who was holding a kunai that was embedded in Seita. Only a second had passed although for him it had seemed like days. He could still feel the pain in his body and couldn't remain standing anymore. He fell to the ground.

"Hiro!" Kota said.

Itachi stepped back and Kota didn't know what to do. He knew that Itachi was too strong, but if they didn't get the girl they would die. He would have to fight him if he hoped to live. He took out a kunai and charged at him. Itachi dodged and kicked him back into a tree. He threw some kunai at Kota to keep him stuck to the tree.

Itachi knew what he would do. These men appeared to be friends. There was no greater pain than to watch your friends die. He knew that because they had made him watch as the woman he loved died. He would return the favor. He walked up to Seita and kicked him. He fell to the ground and tried to stand up. He was too weak. Itachi made some hand signs. He was so fast that Kota didn't notice.

"Earth Style: Thousand Spikes." He said in a low and indifferent voice.

Spikes shot out of the ground. Seita was dead. Itachi turned to look at Kota and saw his shocked expression. He saw sorrow in his eyes. He smirked and walked towards Hiro. He picked him up by his neck and turned to look at Kota.

"Tell me, are these people important to you?"

"They are my brothers."

"I see." He walked towards Kota with Hiro.

"That girl you killed, she was important to me. I loved her."

As he said this he looked at Kota in the eyes and Kota shrank back kin fear as he saw the anger in Itachi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to kill her."

"I'm afraid it's too late for apologies."

Itachi took out a kunai and slit Hiro's throat.

"Hiro!!!"

Itachi let his body fall to the ground.

"You have taken the most important person in my life and now I have taken the most important people in your life. Yet, the pain that you feel is nothing compared to what I feel now. Because of that you will relive this moment until you die."

He looked at Kota and activated his Mangekyo. After that he left Kota stuck in that tree as he screamed for him to stop. Even if someone found him they wouldn't be able to help him. He walked to where Rei was and looked at her with eyes full of pain and sorrow. He didn't have his Sharingan anymore.

He kneeled next to her and picked her up. As he picked her up he saw her chest moving as she breathed. He quickly felt for a pulse and although it was barely noticeable it was there. She was alive.

He took off his cloak and wrapped her in it. He held her tightly and ran back to the headquarters hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Three days had passed and Rei had not woken up. Itachi was worried about her. Her wound was bad. When he had arrived with her she had lost a lot of blood. She was now asleep on his bed. Although she looked peaceful he worried about her current condition. He had been sitting next to her bed for a while hoping that she would wake up soon. No one dared to disturb him for they knew that because of what had happened he would kill anyone that angered him. Kisame had to be rescued by Sasori and Deidara under the leader's orders. Itachi was about to kill him for letting Rei get captured.

The thought of losing her scared him. She was the one person that he would give his life to protect. If he lost her he would die as well. That was how he felt and although it sounded ridiculous it was true enough. He would rather die than live without her.

He touched her face and wished that she would wake up. It hurt to see her so lifeless. He was used to seeing her smiling and full of life. He swore that he would find whoever had hurt her and he would kill them. Every minute that passed without her waking up hurt. He couldn't bear to see her in that condition.

He felt useless. He was filled with anger and sorrow and he could feel his heart breaking as he watched her sleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to clear his mind. Suddenly he heard a low moan. He opened his eyes and saw Rei open her eyes slowly. He smiled as he saw her look around the room.

"…Itachi…?" She said in a low and weak voice.

"I'm here. How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine…what happened?"

"Someone tried to take you away. I took care of them, don't worry, you're safe now." He caressed her cheek and she looked at him.

She noticed that he looked pale and tired. He had probably stayed by her side the whole time like he used to. She was worried, but she was happy to see that he really hadn't changed.

"I love you." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Itachi."

Then she remembered why he had left.

"Did you see Sasuke?" She said in a worried tone.

Itachi was taken aback by her question. He was a bit annoyed at how concerned she was about Sasuke. He doubted she would be that concerned about him.

"Yes, he's fine. When I arrived he was on a mission with his team. There is no need for you to worry."

Rei was relieved to hear that Sasuke was fine. She looked at Itachi and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Itachi."

He smiled a bit. At least she was happy. Then it occurred to him that she may know who had sent those men.

"Rei, do you know who the men that tried to kidnap you were?"

She stayed quiet. She knew who they were and who had sent them, but if she told Itachi he would probably leave to find him. He would try to kill him and she didn't want Itachi to get hurt. She wondered what she should do. She didn't want to lie to him. Itachi would know if she lied to him. She sighed, she would have to tell him.

"They were sent by Orochimaru."

Itachi remained quiet. What would Orochimaru want with Rei? He knew that Orochimaru usually selected strong shinobi for his body transfers and although she was strong there were stronger shinobi. Unless he had somehow come up with a way to break the seal. That wasn't very likely, so then why did he want her. Could it be…

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Rei's voice.

"Itachi-kun, what are you going to do?"

Itachi could see that she was worried. She obviously didn't want him to leave. He wouldn't leave her. He didn't have a reason to worry as long as she was with him. Not even Orochimaru could beat him and he would kill anyone that hurt her. He sat on her bed and held her.

"I'm going to stay with you and watch over you. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again." He kissed her and he stayed like that until she fell asleep.

He would never leave her. Even though he wanted to get back at Orochimaru for harming her he now knew that there were more important things than revenge.

_**End Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't have time so, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm taking story requests so if you want you can tell me who you would like me to write a story about and I will consider it. Any story I make will have Rei in it so keep that in mind. Sayonara!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello people! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was very busy and I would have written yesterday, but I was sick and dying on my couch. I was a truly pitiful sight to behold. Laying there, covered in crumbs of Pocky with my Naruto DVDs around me. Oh well, I'm better now so here is the new chapter. Thanks to Xing Xing-chan, The Scarecrows's Weasel, Princesa de la Luna, GhostAlly, and Xander Reader for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _The story may contain spoilers. I don't know when the spoilers will start so I will keep writing this just in case._**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Itachi was sitting down while Rei took a bath. He was thinking of what he should do with her. He was worried about her safety, but knew that if he took her back to Konoha she could be captured by Orochimaru. He decided that he would let her stay with him for a while longer so that he could take care of her. But he knew that he would have to take her back soon.

Even if he didn't take her back he didn't expect her to live there for the rest of her life. It would be easy for him to do that, but he didn't want to keep her confined in such a place. He realized that it would be selfish on his part to keep her there. He knew that she would like to settle down someday, get married, and have some children. The image of her with someone else hurt him, but he didn't expect her to stay with him and have his children. After all he was a murderer. He could never be a good father and he couldn't raise a child while he was in the Akatsuki.

He sighed, there were so many things to consider. He should have thought about these things before he took her away from Konoha. In a way he regretted returning for her, but he needed her. He loved her and there was nothing he wanted more than to stay with her. When they were young and he hadn't even thought of killing his clan he had actually considered marrying her when they were older. Now, that was impossible. He couldn't ask her that. Not after all he had done. Still, he wished there was some way to show her how much he loved her, some way to show her that he would always love her.

* * *

Rei stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at him and noticed that he seemed sad. She frowned knowing that he had probably been thinking of sending her back to Konoha. She knew that he was concerned about her safety, but that he wanted her to stay. He was fighting with himself and she wished that she could do something, but he wouldn't listen. She went over to him and he looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Now, what's wrong?"

He sighed.

"Rei, are you happy here, with me?"

She looked at him for a moment. Why did he want to know something like that? She thought about what she should say. It was true that she liked being with him, but it was also true that she missed Sasuke and the others. She couldn't tell him that. She would just hurt him. She sighed and held him.

"Itachi-kun, I love you and I want to stay with you, but I won't deny that I miss Sasuke and the others. I wish that there was some way for us to be together without being away from Konoha, but that's impossible."

Itachi felt terrible. She wasn't happy. He knew that she was trying to comfort him and so she hadn't said that she was unhappy, but he knew her. He knew that he had to let her go, but would she leave?

"Rei, I'm sorry, I-"

"Itachi, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I took you away without thinking and know I realize that it was wrong. I can't ask you to stay with me, not while I'm here. I don't expect you to waste your life here. I know that you have things to do. I know how much you would like to have a family."

"Itachi, it's true that I want a family, but I always thought that you could be with me and we could start a family. I love you and I want to stay with you."

"Rei, I can't…"

He was at a loss for words. She wanted to stay with him and even start a family with him. He loved her and he wanted to stay with her too. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind and so he gave up. He embraced her.

"I love you and I promise you that as soon as I achieve my goals I will marry you."

"Itachi…"

He kissed her and she just stood there surprised at what he had just said. He wanted to marry her! She had always known that he was the only one she wanted to marry, but she had never thought that he would agree to it. Not now that he was involved with the Akatsuki. Even when he had left she had often wondered if they had actually had a chance together, but she had always come to the conclusion that he wasn't the type that would want to settle down. Now, she didn't know what to say as he stood there smiling at her and looking quite amused. Now she knew how much he really wanted to be with her.

"I wish I had something to give you to show you that I will keep my promise."

"I don't need anything. All I need is you."

She held him and he hugged her back. She was so happy, but he knew that he would have to take her back. He had decided that she was safer in Konoha. The Hokage wouldn't let Orochimaru take her and he would still watch over her.

"Rei. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

Itachi hit her on the back of her neck and knocked her out. He picked her up and covered her with his cloak. He couldn't afford to let Orochimaru or one of his subordinates see her. He took off for Konoha where he would leave the most precious thing he had. She was all he had and all he needed, but to keep her he would have to give her up for a while. He would keep her promise and return for her, but while he was with the Akatsuki he would have to leave her in Konoha.

* * *

Soon he arrived in his home town. He was able to enter without being detected. He was lucky as Sasuke wasn't home. He left her on her bed and covered her with the bed sheets. From his pocket he took out a ring that he had gotten for her. It was silver with a red stone. He had meant to give it to her a long time ago, but he had never had the courage to do so. He slipped it into her finger. He kissed her forehead and left.

"I love you." He said as he jumped out the window.

As he left he had the same feeling he had when he left her for the first time. He knew what that feeling was. For the second time in his life Itachi Uchiha experienced the pain of heartbreak. He tried to comfort himself by reminding himself that he would see her again, but as he left her he left a part of him. With her he left his heart.

_**End Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Sayonara!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello People! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I got some nice reviews like always and I want to thank Xing Xing-chan, The Scarecrows's Weasel, GhostAlly, and FMAandWolf'sRain for reviewing. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the longer the chapters will be. Also if you have any story requests tell me and I'll consider your idea.  
**

**WARNING: _The chapters will have spoilers for those of you who have not seen the new chapters or episodes. I don't know when the spoilers will start because I make up the story as I type._**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Sasuke headed back home after having trained the whole day. Now that Rei was gone he trained as much as he could to get her back. It was already dark so he knew he should head back. He was near his home, or what he liked to call home. It wasn't the same since Rei had been gone. It was her house anyway. As he reached the house he got a strange feeling like there was something different. He ignored it and went inside.

He was going to head to his room to sleep, but for some reason he went into Rei's room. He hadn't gone there often since he had gotten out of the hospital. It made him sad to go in there and think of her. That night he couldn't help it. He went inside. When he entered his eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Rei woke up and saw that she was in a dark room. She was in a soft bed and her neck hurt. She sat up and couldn't believe who was in front of her. Sasuke was looking at her with wide eyes. But, what happened? Had Itachi really taken her back? Was she just dreaming?

"Rei…?" Sasuke said.

She looked at him and felt happy to finally see him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ran over to her and hugged her. He usually hated showing his emotions, but he had missed her. She was like an older sister and he couldn't bear to lose her. They had always been together and she was the only family he had left. He never wanted to be apart from her again.

Sasuke could feel her shaking as he held her. He felt her tears soaking his clothes as she cried on his shoulder. He knew that she was happy to see him and he was glad to know that she had missed him. He felt happy as he held her.

* * *

Rei cried on Sasuke's shoulder, but her tears were a mixture of happiness, pain, anger, and sorrow. Itachi had abandoned her once again. She wondered if he had ever wanted to be with her and if he had really meant what he had said before he knocked her out. The pain in her heart just grew at the thought of not being able to see him again. She felt guilty for what she had done. She had betrayed her village and run off with a missing nin.

"I missed you, Onee-san."

She felt bad when he said that. How could she face Sasuke after what she had done? She felt terrible for she knew how much Sasuke must have suffered because of her. How could she even dare to hold him like she had been a helpless victim when she had been free to go so long ago, but had refused to leave out of her own selfish feelings? She hated herself for being so selfish and for having hurt one of the most treasured people in her life.

Even as she thought about this she couldn't help but feel hurt for what Itachi had done. How could he just leave her after all he had said and after she had forgiven him? She was angry at him, but beyond that anger, beyond her sorrow there was nothing but pain. She held on to Sasuke tightly as he was the only form of comfort she had.

"Onee-san, what happened? How did you get here?"

She froze. How could she ever tell him that Itachi had taken her away, but she had stayed because she had wanted to? She couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She would just hurt the boy if she did. She looked at him, her eyes still filled with tears. She would have to come up with an excuse.

"I'm not sure. Itachi took me away the day you were injured by him. I was heading back home from the hospital when he appeared. He took me to the Akatsuki headquarters and I managed to convince him to bring me back."

"How did you convince him?"

"He still has feelings for me and like I told you he wouldn't dare hurt me in any way not even emotionally. He knew that I was sad because I missed you and the others so he brought me back." As she said this she looked down.

She had said the truth or at least most of it. Itachi would never really hurt her and she knew that he had brought her back because she missed Sasuke. Even when she had tried to hide her sorrow he had seen through her. She could tell that Sasuke was surprised by her answer, but he just smiled after a few minutes.

"I'm just glad to have you back."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too. I missed you Sasuke-kun."

She hugged him again. She was so happy to be back with him. She was still sad about Itachi leaving her, but she figured that if he didn't want her there was nothing she could do. At least she had Sasuke. Sasuke let her go.

"You should rest. If you need anything just ask."

He turned to leave. Before he walked out he turned back around and looked at her. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Onee-san."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

He left and Rei sat there for a while. She thought of Itachi. She missed him even if he didn't want her with him anymore. She was angry at him for what he had done, but she was mostly angry at herself for believing him. It hurt for her to remember him telling her that he loved her and would marry her. How could she have been so foolish to believe him and to have forgiven him? She began to cry silently, until she saw what was on her hand.

She had a ring, a silver ring with a red stone. She looked at it as she didn't remember it. Had Itachi given it to her? Why? Then she realized that she had been wrong to think that Itachi had lied to her. He really did want to marry her and to show that he would keep his promise he had given her the ring. She smiled as she looked at it. She knew that he would return for her, but she just hoped that whenever he did she would be able to explain to Sasuke that she was still in love with him. She knew that Sasuke would be furious, but she wouldn't let him hurt Itachi and neither would she allow Itachi to hurt Sasuke. She loved them, both of them and she would do whatever she could to keep them both happy.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was heading back to the headquarters. He was still thinking of Rei. He had just left her and he already missed her. He sighed, he would have to return to Konoha soon and visit her. He knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He loved her too much besides, he had to make sure that she was safe.

Still, he missed her and he couldn't wait to see her again. He thought that maybe he should just stay close to Konoha and visit her the next day, but thought better as she would be angry at him at that moment. He knew that he should give her some time to cool off before he saw her. After all he didn't want to die just yet. After a while of thinking he decided to stay away from her for as long as he could. Maybe it would be better if he didn't see her again until he was able to stay with her for good. He knew that if he just visited her he would make her sad again when he left. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her.

* * *

Two months had passed and Rei had still not heard from Itachi. She didn't really expect him to contact her anytime soon as it would be foolish of him to stay too close to Konoha. If someone found out about him he would be in trouble. Still, she wished that she could see him again, but knew that it was impossible.

At least now she had Sasuke. He was happy to have her back and she was also glad to be with him again. She had missed him as he was like a younger brother to her. Now, they were back to their old life. They trained together and the only time they were apart was when they were on a mission.

At the moment Rei was heading out to shop for some groceries. Sasuke had left on a mission with the others. He would be back soon as the mission wasn't very complicated and so she wanted to make sure that she had everything to make him a nice dinner. She was horrified when she learned that he had been surviving out of ramen and whatever he could make, which wasn't much. She had been making him all of his favorite foods and although he complained that he would soon be as big as Chouji she didn't pay any attention to him.

She smiled as she thought of how happy Sasuke had been ever since she returned. She had really missed him. He was so sweet and kind. Actually he wasn't usually like that, but she knew him well enough to know what he was really like. She just wished that he would be happier. She knew that he was still thinking of taking revenge against Itachi. She frowned as she thought of how hard he trained to be strong enough to beat his older brother. She wished that there was some way for them to settle things without hurting themselves, but she knew that would never happen.

* * *

Itachi was laying on his bed. He was looking at the ceiling thinking about Rei. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. It had only been two months, but it had felt like more than that since he had taken her back. He sighed, as long as she was happy he didn't care if he was miserable. He just wished he could see her again, but he knew that if someone saw him with her she would be in as much trouble as him.

Then it occurred to him that he didn't have to actually talk to her. All he wanted to do was to see her and make sure she was happy and safe. He didn't have to let her know that he was there. That way if someone saw him he would get in trouble, but she wouldn't be involved. He made his decision, he would go to Konoha and visit her. He headed out for Konoha. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Rei again. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry at him for having taken her back without her consent.

* * *

Rei was taking a walk around town. She had already finished her grocery shopping and had taken all of her purchases back home. She decided to walk around for a while since Sasuke wouldn't be back soon and it was too early to make dinner. As she walked she got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary as the people went about their business. She dismissed the thought and kept walking.

* * *

Itachi was hiding on top of some buildings. He hid his chakra so that Rei wouldn't be able to sense him. He could see her clearly although he was far from her, still he wouldn't dare get closer. He was already pushing his luck by sneaking in to the village in plain daylight. He just wished that he was able to get closer, to hold her, to kiss her.

He frowned as he knew that what he wanted was impossible. Suddenly Rei turned to look towards him. He was sure that she had seen him, but in any case he hid. He headed back to the forest to hide from her. He hoped that she wouldn't be able to find him.

* * *

As Rei walked through the town the feeling of being watched became stronger and she began to feel uneasy. Could it be that Orochimaru was after her again? Why was he even after her the first time? She looked around once more and as she turned towards some buildings she saw a pair of blood red eyes looking at her.

'_Itachi?' _She thought.

'_What is he doing here?'_

He disappeared before she could be sure if it was him. She hurried after him. She tried to sense his chakra and soon she was able to pick up on it. He was trying to hide it, but he was probably too flustered to do a good job. She kept running through the forest until she came to small clearing. She had lost him. She couldn't fell his chakra anymore.

She looked down at the ground as she thought of him. She had almost been able to see him again. She had been so close. She wanted to cry, but held back the tears. She kept standing there thinking about him. She couldn't take it anymore and she began to cry.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She felt his hair brush her shoulder and his breath by her neck.

"Don't cry, my love. I'm here."

_**End Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll get started on the next one soon and it'll probably be up by tomorrow. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Also, if you guys have any requests tell me and I will consider your ideas. Sayonara!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello people! Hope you liked the last chapter. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write each chapter. Thanks to Xing Xing-chan, GhostAlly, Sand Sharingan, and FMAandWolf'sRain for reviewing. If you have any requests tell me. **

**WARNING: _This story contains spoilers. I don't know when the spoilers will start because I make up the story as it goes along._**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Rei stood there in shock. Itachi was holding her. She couldn't believe it he was there with her. She was happy to have him there. She turned around to look at him. He was just standing there smiling at her.

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi grabbed her and pushed her against a tree. He kissed her as passionately as he could and he really could considering he hadn't seen her in two months. She was surprised, but returned the kiss. He held her tightly around the waist and pressed his body against hers. He broke the kiss and they were both panting.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too, but isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" She said with worry in her voice.

"I don't care. I had to see you. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay, but why did you?"

"I had to. I couldn't let you waste your life with me at the headquarters. You were miserable there, I could tell. You missed Sasuke. I had to do something to make you happy."

"You could have told me instead of knocking me out."

"Would you have returned?"

She didn't answer. He smirked.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Did you like the ring?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I did."

He smiled and they sat down by the stream. He held her as he knew that he would have to leave soon. He had to make the most of the time he had with her.

"What have you been doing since you got back?"

"Nothing really. I've just gone back to my previous routine. I train with Sasuke, go on missions, take care of the house, cook, take care of Sasuke, you know, the usual."

"The usual sounds boring."

"It's not. I missed it. I missed Sasuke and the people of the village."

"Why? How can you be so affectionate towards this place?"

"Itachi…"

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Itachi leaned in to kiss her again.

"Rei!!!" They heard Sasuke's voice coming from nearby. Itachi groaned and drew back.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"Take care and remember that I love you. I'll come back."

He was about to leave, but Rei grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. As she kissed him she placed her necklace in his hand. Itachi looked at it and looked back up at her.

"Rei, I can't take this."

"Take it, you gave me something so it's my turn to give you something."

He looked at her for a moment thinking how much he wished he could stay. They heard Sasuke calling out Rei's name. He was getting closer. Rei turned to Itachi.

"Go!" She whispered.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll see you soon." He said smirking.

She smiled at him and he left. Just as he left Sasuke emerged from the woods. He looked at her for a moment with a puzzled expression.

"Onee-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to take a walk in the woods. I thought I had some time before dinner, but I guess I was wrong. I suppose the mission was easy." She said smiling.

"Yeah, we would have been even earlier if Naruto wasn't such a dope."

"Sasuke! You should be nicer to Naruto-kun. He's very nice and he always tries his best."

"I know, I know." He said rolling his eyes. He smiled at Rei.

"Let's go home. I have to make dinner."

"Yeah."

* * *

Itachi watched from a distance as Rei left with Sasuke. He wished he could have stayed with her longer, but at least he had seen her and she wasn't mad at him. He turned around and headed back to the headquarters. He promised himself that he wouldn't return unless it was necessary. He didn't want to put her in danger. He couldn't let the people from the village see them together. He sighed as he knew that it would be a long time until he saw her again. At least he had something to remember her. He looked at the necklace that she had given him and smiled.

* * *

As time passed Rei didn't see Itachi again and so she knew that he wouldn't return soon. She didn't mind it that much because she knew that it would be dangerous for him to keep visiting her so often. She felt a bit sad at not being able to see him again, but knew that he would return for her. She didn't doubt that he would keep his promise. Besides, she had Sasuke and she loved him. She wanted to stay with him and when she was with him she didn't think of Itachi that much.

She still felt bad for not telling Sasuke the truth, but she knew that it was better for him not to know. She would never forgive herself if he did something reckless and got hurt because of her. She knew that he wouldn't take the news too well and so she decided not to tell him. At least not at that moment when he was so happy.

It had been a bit over a month since she had last seen Itachi and she really missed him. But, she refrained herself from thinking about him. Instead she focused on her missions and on Sasuke. He was all she needed, or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

Itachi was running through the forest with Kisame. They had just finished a mission and were heading back to the headquarters. As he ran he thought of Rei. It had been almost two months since he had last seen her. He wanted to see her again, but knew he shouldn't. Still, he had been having a strange feeling, like she was in danger, but from what? Could it be that Orochimaru was after her again? What if he had returned to Konoha? He knew that Orochimaru didn't know Rei was there, but he knew that he was also after Sasuke. What if he saw Rei? What if he captured her while she tried to protect Sasuke? It was too much for him. He decided to go and see her. He turned to Kisame.

"Go back to the headquarters and tell them that I will be back soon. I have something to do."

Kisame looked at him puzzled, but then he realized that he was going to go see Rei. He smirked and nodded. Itachi left.

* * *

Rei was walking through the town after having returned from a mission. She was bored as she had been looking forward to seeing Sasuke when she returned. Instead she found out that Sasuke was gone on another mission. She knew that he wouldn't be long, but she was still bored. She decided to walk around to distract herself. She went to the forest. She had always liked going there. It was quiet and peaceful.

As she walked she found a flower. She was surprised to see that it was a single white orchid. She smiled as she knew who had put it there. She walked up to it and saw that there was a note attached to it. She picked it up and read the note.

_Meet me by the stream. _

She smiled. So he had returned after all. She headed for the stream where she had last seen him. She couldn't wait to see him again. She arrived at the stream and saw him standing there with his back turned to her. He turned around and smiled. She walked up to him and he kissed her.

"Are you okay? Has anyone been after you? Have you seen anything suspicious?" He asked urgently.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

He sighed. Good, she wasn't in danger. Orochimaru wasn't after her and she was safe.

"Never mind. I just thought I should check up on you."

"Don't lie, now, what's wrong?"

He sighed.

"I just thought I should see if you were safe. Orochimaru must still be after you and I was worried that he had found out where you were."

"You worry too much. I'm fine and no one has heard of Orochimaru."

He frowned.

"Well, just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry."

She smiled at him and he just stood there.

"You know maybe I shouldn't have brought you back. If you were with me it would be harder for Orochimaru to get you."

"Itachi…"

"I wish you could just stay with me."

As he said this a kunai flew towards him and he had to dodge it. Rei turned to see who had thrown it and saw Sasuke standing there. He was looking at Itachi with his Sharingan. His eyes were full of hate. She was surprised to see him there, but she was also afraid of what would happen next.

_**End Chapter Thirty**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. If you have any story requests tell me. Sayonara!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello people! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I got some really nice reviews from people. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the longer the chapters will be. Thanks to Sapphire Serenity, FMAandWolf'sRain, ShadowAssasin01, Xing Xing-chan, Wind Kunoichi, and GhostAlly for reviewing. If you have any story requests tell me and I will consider your ideas.**

**WARNING**:_ **This story will** **contain spoilers. However I don't know when the spoilers will start so I will just keep saying this in every chapter. If you don't want me to spoil the story then don't keep reading.**_

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Sasuke stood there looking at Itachi with nothing but hatred. This was it, this was the day he would kill his brother. He wouldn't let him take Rei away from him, not again.

"Stay away from her! I won't let you take her away again! She doesn't want to go with you!"

Itachi looked at Rei. So Sasuke hadn't heard their conversation. That was good. This meant that he wouldn't be upset with Rei. All he had to do was pretend that he wanted to take her away and refrain himself from killing Sasuke. The last part would be hard.

Rei was confused. She expected Sasuke to be angry at her. Apparently he hadn't heard them talking. He had just seen them together and had attacked Itachi as he thought it was the right thing to do. She looked over at Itachi who glanced at her. She understood, he would have to pretend to be there to take her away.

"And what makes you think that you can stop me? You know that I can take her if I want to."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke took out a kunai. Rei looked at him and knew that she would have to stop him. If he angered Itachi he would kill Sasuke. She knew that he would try to not hurt him because of her, but she also knew that it would be hard for him. If Sasuke went too far he could get seriously injured.

"Sasuke, stop! He'll kill you!"

"Just stay back Rei. I'll take care of him."

He ran towards Itachi, but before he could reach him Rei stood in his way. He was surprised, and tried to stop, but he couldn't. The kunai hit Rei on the side. She stood there for a while looking at Sasuke. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He took out the kunai and stepped back. As he stepped back he was hit hard on the chest. He was knocked back into a tree.

Sasuke stood up and saw Itachi standing there with a furious look on his face. He grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and picked him up.

"You idiot! How dare you hurt her. I'll make sure you pay for what you've done."

Itachi knew that Rei wouldn't like it if he used his Mangekyo on Sasuke so he refrained himself from doing it. However he did deal a few powerful blows to him.

"Itachi, stop!!!"

Itachi left Sasuke on the ground and took Rei away. He wanted to make sure that her injury wasn't too serious.

* * *

Rei was startled when Itachi picked her up and carried her away. Was he going to take her back to the headquarters? She looked at him.

"What are you doing!?!" She said, bewildered.

"I'm kidnapping you."

"What!?!"

"Don't worry. I'll let you go back later. I just want to take care of your injury. It looks bad. Besides, if you want to convince Sasuke that I really came here to take you back this will really help."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sighed. She heard Sasuke calling out her name. She felt bad for making him worry again. Itachi carried her for a while. Suddenly he stopped and put her down.

"Itachi, you shouldn't have done that! How badly did you hurt him?"

"Relax, I didn't hurt him too much. I knew you wouldn't like that."

He raised up her shirt a bit and saw that the kunai hadn't hit any vital points. Still, it was a pretty bad cut. It was deep and he would have to do something to stop the bleeding.

"The cut is deep. You'll be fine, I just have to stop the bleeding and clean it."

"Itachi…"

"Look, after this I won't be able to see you again, at least not for a while. I just wan to spend some more time with you before I have to go."

"Well, you didn't have to hit Sasuke!"

"What was I supposed to do? He hurt you and he tried to kill me. I couldn't just let things stay like that. Besides, I had to make it seem convincing."

"Yeah, well, it was too convincing."

"Look, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't hurt him too much."

It was true. He had refrained himself from beating Sasuke too badly as he knew that it would upset Rei. The last thing he wanted was to argue with her right before he left. He looked at Rei and saw that she was upset. She sighed and looked at him.

"Then, I guess that you're really leaving this time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She said that, but she felt like she wanted to cry.

Itachi looked a t her and saw that she was about to cry. He finished bandaging the cut and held her. He stroked her hair to calm her down. He would really miss her, but he had to let her go, at least for a while.

"Will you come back?" She sobbed.

"I swear I'll return."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Itachi didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had already stayed with her for too long.

"You should go back. They must be looking for you." He said without letting her go.

"I know…"

She stood up and looked at him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. He kissed her.

"I love you, Itachi-kun."

"I love you too, now go."

She turned around and left.

Rei and Itachi had no idea that there was someone watching them. This person smirked wickedly as he saw Itachi holding Rei. He would have some fun after he acquired the last piece he needed for his plan. He chuckled as he saw the girl leave. It was time.

* * *

Itachi stood there, looking at the place where Rei had just stood. He felt empty as he knew that this time he really would have to stay away from her. He was about to head back to the Akatsuki headquarters when he felt a strange presence. He sensed a strange chakra, but whose was it? Then he remembered.

As soon as he realized who the chakra belonged to he took off after Rei. He had to get to her before the enemy. He had to reach her and make sure she was safe. He had to save her from Orochimaru.

* * *

Rei was running through the forest. She was still thinking of Itachi. It made her sad to think that it would be a long time until she saw him again, but reminded herself that she had spent five years without him when he left after he killed his clan. She was so distracted that she failed to notice that she was being followed.

She was near the village when she noticed an explosive seal on a tree. She stopped in time to avoid passing by it, but the explosive force threw her back. She hit the ground hard and stayed down as she had hit her head hard. Orochimaru emerged from his hiding spot. Kabuto was at his side.

"Pick her up." He told Kabuto.

Kabuto did as he was told. Orochimaru looked at Rei and chuckled. It was amusing for him to think that she was the weakness of both Uchihas. To him she didn't seem to be so powerful. In fact he knew she wasn't as he knew about the seal on her back. Unless it was broken she was just as strong as a regular shinobi. She wasn't exceptional at all. Still, she would be useful.

* * *

Itachi ran as fast as he could. He stopped when he could no longer sense Orochimaru's chakra. He tried to sense Rei's chakra, but he couldn't. He stood there wondering if she had been captured. He would have to go back to Konoha.

Itachi went to the village and heard that she hadn't returned. However, everyone thought that he had been the one that took her away. He cursed himself. If he hadn't returned none of this would have happened. His own selfish feelings had caused him the person he loved the most. He went back to the Akatsuki as he knew that there was nothing he could do at the moment. He knew that Orochimaru would reveal himself and when he did he would make him pay.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the forest. He looked around and saw that both Rei and Itachi were gone. Had he succeeded in taking her or had she been able to run away? As he asked himself this he knew the answer. She would never be able to escape from him, not while she was injured. It was all his fault. He was the one hat had hurt her. His own desire for revenge had cost him the one person that he considered family, the one person who he could call sister, the one person whom he loved.

He went back to the village and told the Hokage. Tsunade was shocked. She knew Rei and she liked the girl. Hearing that she had been taken away angered her, but she knew that there was nothing that they could do. Sasuke stormed out of her office. He knew that there was nothing they could do, but he expected them to at least try to help.

He was about to go back into the forest in pursuit of Itachi when Kakashi found him and convinced him to stay.

"Tell me Sasuke, what good will it do if you find her, but you can't defeat Itachi? You're not strong enough to fight him. Just stay and trust in her. She's strong, she'll be able to come back."

Sasuke stood there thinking of what Kakashi had just said, He was right, he wasn't strong enough to stand up to Itachi. He had to get stronger. He would get her back as soon as he was strong enough, he would get his revenge from Itachi.

* * *

Rei woke up in a large and comfortable bed. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room. She tried to sit up, but found that her side hurt and so did most of her body. Then she remembered what had happened. She remembered getting stabbed by Sasuke and then she remembered the explosion. But, who had been responsible for that and where was she? She looked around and saw that she was in a rather large room. There was a couch, a wardrobe, a dresser, a desk, a chair, and a door that probably led to the restroom.

She sat up slowly and winced at the pain in her side. She let the violet bed sheets slide off of her and saw that she was wearing a white, silk nightgown that reached to her knees. She stood up and looked around. She walked up to the door and found that it was closed. She looked around for her weapons, but couldn't find them. As she cursed herself for getting caught so easily the door opened and Orochimaru stepped in with Kabuto.

"So, you're awake. That's good."

She couldn't believe it. Orochimaru had succeeded in kidnapping her. What was she supposed to do now? She had no weapons and even if she did she was no match for him. She was also aware that Kabuto was fairly strong. She glared at him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm so glad you have decided to take things calmly and not do anything reckless that could make you get hurt. You see, I need you to help me with something."

"I'll never help you!"

He chuckled.

"I'm afraid you have no other choice. You see, I don't need you to do anything. All I need is for you to stay here. You see, you will serve as bait."

She was puzzled. Bait, how was she supposed to be bait? Then it hit her. He wanted her to get to Sasuke.

"You want to use me to get Sasuke to come here, don't you? Well, he won't come. He thinks that Itachi took me."

"I think I can convince him." He said, smirking.

Kabuto took out her headband.

"All we need to do is show him that we have you here. He wants to come, all he needs is a little push."

"No, he will never come to you!"

Orochimaru chuckled and walked up to her.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. He desires power. He wants to be strong to defeat Itachi. After all he is an avenger. You know that better than anyone else. You tried to keep that part of him locked inside him. You tried to take away his thirst for revenge and you almost succeeded, but the moment you left everything that you had accomplished was lost. You are the reason he seeks power. He wants to protect you. His love for you will be his doom and there is nothing you can do."

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry though, I'll keep my promise to Sasuke and I will help him kill Itachi. Fortunately you will also be able to assist us with him. I have seen how much he cares about you and there is no doubt that he would do anything to save you, even knowingly fall into a trap."

He chuckled wickedly.

She felt tears form in her eyes. She knew that he was right. It was her fault. She was the reason Sasuke tried so hard. She was the one person Itachi would die for. She fell to the ground and heard Orochimaru chuckle. He left and she stayed there. She cried as she knew that because of her Sasuke would suffer. Because of her Itachi would die. She cursed herself and wished she had died a long time ago. That way Sasuke wouldn't have to suffer so much and Itachi would be safe.

She cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore and much like when Itachi had left when she was done she was nothing but an empty shell. She didn't care about what happened to her. In all truth she had never cared about her own safety. The only reason she chose to stay alive was to keep Sasuke and Itachi from suffering. Now, she felt like she was the reason they were in so much pain.

If she could only keep them from suffering she would gladly give her life away. If she only had some way to end her life she would gladly do it. Then she saw it. The mirror, that was her only way out of this thing she called life. She stood up and picked up a chair. She threw it against it and looked at her broken reflection. As she looked at it she couldn't help but smile at how well it showed what she looked like inside. After all that was all she was, a broken reflection of who she once was.

She picked up the largest piece there was and was about to stab herself when the door opened.

"Are you alright miss-"

It was Kabuto. Apparently he had heard the mirror shatter. He looked at her and before she could end it he had stopped her. He pinned her to the ground and Orochimaru walked in. He looked at her with an amused expression.

"Kabuto let her go."

He got up and she just stayed there. What could she do?

"I guess we'll have to take better care of you won't we? After all we wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. Sasuke-kun would be furious when he arrived." He chuckled maliciously.

"Kabuto, make sure that she doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto picked her up and threw her on the bed. She winced as the cut in her side throbbed with pain. Kabuto took out a needle and before she could do anything he injected her in her neck. She felt tired and although she tried to stay awake she couldn't. She fell asleep and the last thing she heard was Orochimaru's laughter.

_**End Chapter Thirty-One**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the longer the chapters will be. If you have any story requests tell me. Feel free to E-mail me if you want. Sayonara!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. I received some really nice reviews from people for the last chapter. I want to thank Xing Xing-chan, GhostAlly, FMAandWolf'sRain, Wind Kunoichi, and The Scarecrows's Weasel. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, I have some things I have to say:**

_** This story contains spoilers so if you don't want me to spoil Naruto don't read.**_

_** Someone asked me if I was going to write a lemon. I will write a lemon if you guys want me to. I don't like them and I can't write them, but I can ask someone else to write it. It will be an optional chapter so you won't have to read it and I will only do one in this story if I get enough reviews asking for one.**_

_**I am taking requests for stories and I have already received a request for a Kakashi/Rei story. I will write it as soon as I take a break from one of my stories. Feel free to e-mail me or tell me your request in a review.**_

_**I may take a break from this story as the actual storyline of the Naruto story has to advance a bit more in order for me to write. I want to follow the actual storyline. If I go on a hiatus I will work on any requested stories so you guys will still have something to read. The break won't last long, I promise.**_

_**The only thing I would change in case it happened, and it probably will, is if Itachi died. I would change it in my story if you guys ask me to.**_

**My apologies for the unusually long author's note. Now that that's said, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

Quite some time had passed since Rei had been taken by Itachi and Sasuke was in the hospital after a mission. While he was in the hospital he had a fight with Naruto. It was broken up by Kakashi just before they could both get hurt. Sasuke was angry at how much Naruto had grown. When he saw how strong he had become he felt like he had been wasting his time.

'_How am I supposed to help Rei if I can't get stronger?' _He thought as he sat alone in a tree.

Kakashi talked to him and then left him to think about what he had said. Sasuke sat there for a while, but then Orochimaru's subordinates showed up and told him to go with them. Sasuke refused…until they showed him Rei's headband.

"Where is she?"

"Come with us and you can see her. Orochimaru-sama was able to save her from your brother. If you come with us you will be reunited with her and you will be able to attain enough power to defeat Itachi."

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. If he went with them he would be more powerful and he would see Rei again. If he stayed in Konoha he had nothing to gain. All that he had in his life was Rei and since she was no longer there, there was no reason for him to stay. He would go where ever she went and he would always be by her side.

That night Sasuke Uchiha left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He would not turn back, not even if sakura begged him to, not even if Naruto fought to keep him there. No, he would keep going, he would not stop, not until he found her, not until he got his revenge.

* * *

Rei woke up yet again to find herself in the same room she had been confined to for the last month and a half. She didn't get up. What was the point? What could she do? What would she accomplish by getting out of bed and trying once again to escape? All she would get was a shot in the neck. That was what happened every time she tried to get out. She just laid there without moving. She felt weak and helpless as she had not eaten for a long time. She had refused to eat as she had given up on life. Of course, Orochimaru would not allow her to starve to death. He would make Kabuto force her to eat.

She sensed someone approaching the room and knew that it was Orochimaru and Kabuto. She wondered what they wanted now. She wished that they would just leave her alone, but knew that that would never happen. She remained in her bed as she saw no point in standing up. She heard the door open and someone entered the room.

"Rei-chan, you have a visitor."

It was Kabuto. But, did he say she had a visitor? Who could it be? Then she realized who he was talking about. There was only one person that would be allowed to see her apart from Orochimaru and Kabuto…Sasuke.

Rei sat up quickly as she heard someone else enter the room. She couldn't believe what she saw. Standing there was Sasuke. He looked as surprised and happy as her, although, her happiness was quickly replaced with sorrow when she realized that he had fallen into Orochimaru's trap.

"Rei, you're safe!"

He went over to where she was and hugged her. She hugged him back. She held onto him tightly as he was all she had now. She would have to protect him as well as she could. She wouldn't let Orochimaru use him.

"Rei, what happened? How did you get here?"

She looked at him for a moment. How could she tell him that she was captured after she had been with Itachi? She thought of something else to say, but Orochimaru answered before her.

"She had managed to escape from Itachi. We found her and brought her here so that you could be with her when you came."

Orochimaru looked at Rei and she knew that if she said anything about how he had kidnapped her he would tell Sasuke about her and Itachi. She glared at him. He had won. She would have to stay there and go along with his lie if she wanted to save Sasuke. She knew that if he found out about her and Itachi he would be furious and she wouldn't be able to stop him from trying to get his revenge on Itachi. He would probably stop listening to her as he would hate her for lying to him. She was trapped.

Orochimaru smirked and turned to Sasuke.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, Sasuke-kun please try to get some rest. Kabuto will be waiting for you outside to escort you to your room once you are done talking." He left.

Sasuke looked at Rei and she could see how happy he was.

"Are you alright? How did you run away from Itachi?"

"He went to get some herbs for my wound and I was able to run away. As I was heading to the village I sensed him getting nearer. Orochimaru found me and brought me here before Itachi could get to me."

She lied, but she had no other choice. If she told the truth Orochimaru would tell Sasuke about Itachi. She couldn't afford to lose Sasuke, not at that moment. She would have to lie even if it broke her heart.

"Well, at least you're safe."

He smiled at her and pulled something out of his pocket. It was her headband. Orochimaru had taken it to prove to Sasuke that he had her.

"Here, I kept it for you." He handed it to her.

She looked at it and looked back up at Sasuke. She smiled as well as she could, given the circumstances.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

After a while Sasuke left and Rei remained alone in her room. She really felt like crying at the moment, but she found that she had no more tears left in her. She was about to fall asleep when she sensed someone in her room. She sat up and came face to face with Orochimaru. She was startled by him, but managed to choke out a few words.

"What do you want?"

He smirked as he looked at her. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him straight in his eyes.

"I just thought I should warn you about watching what you say. We wouldn't want such a pretty girl to suffer because of something like lying."

She slapped his hand away.

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied. The one telling the lies here is you." She growled.

He chuckled.

"Perhaps you're right, but I know about the little secret that you have been keeping from Sasuke-kun. If you so much as hint to him that I have been lying I will tell him about how you stayed with Itachi even after he told you that you were free to return to Konoha. I will tell him about how you met with Itachi in secret after you returned to Konoha. I don't think he'll like that very much."

She glared at him as he smirked. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop him. He knew about her relationship with Itachi and about how much it would anger Sasuke. He also knew about how much she cared for Sasuke. He knew that she would do anything to keep him happy. She looked away not wanting Orochimaru to see that he had won. He knew he had beaten her. He chuckled and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Rei-chan. Sweet dreams."

She glared at him as he left. She had no choice. She would have to keep lying to Sasuke. She wished that there was some way to get out of that place. Her only hope now was for Itachi to help her, but she knew that if he went to get her he would just fall into Orochimaru's trap. She didn't want to be responsible for the death and suffering of the man she loved.

* * *

Itachi lay in his bed. He was once again thinking of Rei. He hoped she was fine and cursed himself for allowing her to get captured. He wished there was something that he could do, but he knew that Orochimaru was expecting him to go get Rei. He wouldn't put her in anymore danger until he knew what he was up against.

He sighed and turned around on his side. He looked at the necklace that she had given him before he left. He felt terrible for not doing anything to help her, but what could he do? He knew that the best thing for him to do at the time was to wait for Orochimaru to reveal himself. He swore that when he did he would make sure that he paid for taking his love away. He swore that when he got her back he would never let anyone harm her again. He loved her and he would give his life for her. He would do anything to save her even if it meant waiting for the enemy to show himself as he was driven to insanity by his loss.

* * *

Months passed and Rei was still in Orochimaru's lair with Sasuke. Still it wasn't as bad now that Sasuke was there with her, even if he spent most of his time training. At least she had someone to talk to. Rei had noticed that Sasuke had grown quite protective of her. It was as if he was afraid to lose her again. He wouldn't let anyone harm her. Once he had almost broke Kabuto's arm for trying to get force her out of the room Sasuke was training in. Sasuke had been furious.

**Flashback**

_Rei was rather bored in her room as she was alone while Sasuke trained. She decided to go see him and so she headed for the room he was training in. She walked in and was immediately received by a smiling Sasuke. She walked towards him, but was stopped by Kabuto._

"_I'm sorry, Rei-chan, but you'll have to leave while Sasuke-kun trains. He can't afford to be distracted if he is to become strong enough to defeat his brother."_

"_I am not here to distract him and keep him from getting stronger, I am here to help him train and lend my support." She said frowning._

_It was no secret that Kabuto and her despised each other. She made it clear every time she spoke with him and he made it clear as well. Kabuto frowned at her stubbornness._

"_I must insist that you leave. This is no place for you."_

_He grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the room. She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was furious. Before she knew it he was in front of her and Kabuto. He grabbed Kabuto's arm strongly and she saw Kabuto flinch. _

"_Let her go."_

"_But, Sasuke-kun…Ahhh!"_

_Sasuke squeezed his arm._

"_She will stay if she pleases and you will not tell her what to do. If you want to keep your arm I suggest that you don't touch her again."_

_Kabuto released her and left._

**End Flashback**

It amazed her how much he had changed and how strong he had become. She was aware that he was indeed getting stronger, but she couldn't allow him to remain in that place. She made up her mind to talk to him as soon as Orochimaru let his guard down. Orochimaru had been expecting her to say something and so he had been keeping a close watch on her. Still he couldn't watch her all the time.

* * *

One night after Sasuke's training session they headed to their rooms to sleep. They walked together like always and when they got to her room she gave him a kiss on the cheek like always and slipped a note in his hand. She looked him in the eyes so that he would know that he should open it in his room.

Sasuke went into his room and opened the note.

_Sasuke, I have to tell you something important. Come to my room, make sure no one sees you._

Sasuke folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He made some hand signs and appeared in Rei's room. She was sitting at her desk. She smiled when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Sasuke, you have to get out of here. Orochimaru plans to take over your body. Sasuke, he used me to get you to come here, but I'm safe now and we can leave together."

She hugged him.

"Please Sasuke-kun, let's go back to Konoha."

Sasuke held her. He wished he could go back with her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Rei, I can't go back. I'm a missing-nin. Besides, I have to get stronger to defeat him."

"No, Sasuke, you don't have to defeat him. You don't have to get revenge, just come with me and we can live like we used to. The Hokage will take you back. Please, let's just go."

Sasuke couldn't stand to see her like that. He was about to succumb to her pleas when the door opened and Orochimaru stepped in. He smirked at the sight before him and looked at Rei.

"Well, you've been very bad, Rei-chan. You told Sasuke-kun my secret now I have o tell him yours."

Sasuke turned to look at Rei who looked both angry at Orochimaru and afraid of what he was about to reveal to Sasuke.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Two**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and remember to review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Tell me if you want a lemon and if you have any story requests. Sayonara!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to Wind Kunoichi, FMAandWolf'sRain, ShadowAssasin01, The Scarecrows's Weasel, LunaGoddessOf Foxes, and GhostAlly for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Again I have some things to say.**

_**This story contains spoilers.**_

_**I am taking requests for future stories. I have already received requests for a Kakashi story and a Gaara story. They will both have Rei in it. E-mail me or review.**_

_**I will go on hiatus and while I am taking a break from this story I will start the requested stories.**_

_**If you guys want a lemon tell me. If I get enough people that want one I will tell my friend to write one. It will be an optional chapter.**_

_**If Itachi was to die in the actual storyline would you guys want me to change it or would you want me to let him die?**_

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Sasuke looked at Rei not knowing what to say. What was Orochimaru talking about? What secret was Rei keeping from him? He frowned. Just the thought of Rei keeping something important from him upset him.

"Rei, what is Orochimaru talking about? Have you really been keeping something from me?"

Rei looked away. She couldn't stand to look at him. He looked so hurt at the fact that she was hiding something from him. She usually didn't keep things from him. The only times she would hide things was when they involved Itachi. She frowned as she thought of how he would react.

Sasuke turned to look at Orochimaru as if asking him to tell him what Rei had been keeping from him. Orochimaru smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, I am sorry to say that Rei-chan has been keeping something very important from you. It concerns your brother."

Sasuke's anger grew when he heard that she had been keeping information about his brother from him. He wondered why she hadn't told him. It wasn't like he would be angry at her for what his brother had done. He looked at her and she just looked away again. He turned back to Orochimaru.

"What has she been keeping from me?" He asked.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"You see, while she was with your brother she realized that she loved him. In fact, Itachi told her that she was free to return to Konoha, but she remained with him. Even after she was back at Konoha she met him in private while you were out on missions. It was actually during one of her secret meetings that I saw her. Your brother was helping her as she was wounded on her side."

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's reaction. He grew pale. He realized that Orochimaru was talking about the day he saw them together, the day he hurt her accidentally. He turned to look at Rei. That couldn't be true. He was sure that Orochimaru was lying.

"Rei, is that true?"

She looked at him and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Rei, tell me he's lying."

She couldn't stand to look at him. She could see the pain in his eyes as he realized that Orochimaru wasn't lying. She looked at him even though it hurt her to do so for she knew that she deserved it.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you….I tried to forget him, but…I love him."

She sobbed as Sasuke stood there looking at her. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She had just confessed her love for the man that had killed his family and abandoned her. He couldn't hold in the anger that was growing inside of him. He tried to hold back his anger, but couldn't. He struck her across her cheek and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, holding her cheek where he had struck her. Her eyes were full of pain and sorrow as she looked at the boy whom she had raised and protected. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Sasuke stood there for a moment. He looked at her and as he looked at her eyes he regretted what he had done. He had hurt the person he cared for the most. He couldn't stand to look at her, not after he had struck her. He turned around and went to his room. Orochimaru followed after him and Rei was left alone in her room.

* * *

Sasuke went into his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had just hurt Rei like that. How could he have done that? He knew that as he sat there she was probably crying in her room. He knew that what she had done was wrong, but the also knew that she didn't deserve what he had done. She had raised him and taken care of him. She had helped him become stronger and she had always been there for him.

Although he felt bad for hurting her, a part of him was still angry at her. She had lied to him, she had betrayed him. She had hurt him more than anyone else had apart from Itachi. He had trusted her and loved her like a sister. Even knowing that she had remained with Itachi and forgiven him for what he had done. He couldn't bear to think of her with Itachi. The very thought of them together made his blood boil. He was mad at her, but he was furious at Itachi. In his mind he still thought that Itachi had somehow tricked her into falling in love with him. She couldn't actually love him, right? He had to find out. He stood up and decided to talk to her.

* * *

Rei was laying on her bed. She was still crying and thinking of what Sasuke had done. She couldn't believe that he had done something like that. Still, she knew she deserved it. No matter how much he hurt her she knew that she had caused him just as much pain. He had loved her like a sister and protected her. He had fought for her, he had done everything he could do to keep her safe. He was ready to give his body to Orochimaru to become stronger in order to protect her from Itachi. After all of that she had still betrayed him and done the one thing that he would never forgive. She had left him out of her own selfish desire to be with the man that had caused him so much pain. She hated herself for causing him so much pain.

If she could only do something to make him happy. She knew that was impossible. The only thing that could make Sasuke happy was for him to kill Itachi. Still, she couldn't help but think that he would be better of with her dead. They would both be better off if she died. She picked up a kunai and looked at it thoughtfully. Was he really so weak that she was considering death to escape from pain. Was she so weak that she couldn't endure the suffering for a while longer? She knew that Sasuke had suffered more than her so how could she try to get out of her problems so easily? No, she would rather cope with them and show Sasuke that no matter how hard life hit you, you had to stay on your feet.

Before she could put the kunai away Sasuke entered her room. He looked at her and when he saw her holding the kunai he was alarmed. He ran over to her and took it away from her before she could hurt herself. She was surprised to see Sasuke there. He was the last person she expected to see. He stood in front of her and she could tell that he was worried. He had obviously thought that she was going to kill herself.

"Rei, what were you doing?"

She didn't answer. What was the point, he knew what she had intended to do.

Sasuke looked at her and felt guilty for what he had done. He could see a red mark on her cheek from where he had struck her. He sighed and sat next to her on the bed. He looked at her and she avoided his gaze. She looked at the floor and Sasuke grabbed her chin gently and turned her face so that he could examine her cheek. She flinched as he brushed his finger across it. He let go of her chin and sighed.

"Rei, I'm sorry for what I did-"

"Don't apologize. I deserved it. What I did was wrong and I know that I hurt you…, but I never meant to cause you any pain….I love Itachi…"

She looked at him before continuing and saw him frown.

"…but I love you too. You're like a brother to me and I hate to see you in so much pain. I know you think that your only purpose is to avenge your clan, but that's not true. You know that. Please Sasuke, think about what you're doing…"

When she finished she was on the verge of tears. Sasuke remained silent. He was thinking about what she had just said.

"So, you really love him then…"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

He looked at her and she could see that he was sad. He stood up.

"You can leave if you want to. I won't keep you here, but I will stay to train. However, Orochimaru will not let you go so easily. If he catches you I won't be able to do anything….I suggest if you try to leave you go back to Konoha. If you look for my brother you will be in danger and I won't hesitate to kill him when the time comes."

He turned to leave when Rei caught him in a hug. He was surprised.

"Sasuke-kun,…please forgive me…I love you and nothing will ever change that,…but I won't let you hurt him…because I love him…."

Sasuke could feel her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He didn't know it but at that moment he felt the same way Itachi had felt before he killed his clan. He loved her as well as despised her. She was a sister to him, but Itachi had also been close to him before he betrayed him. Still, her only mistake was falling in love his brother and he couldn't really blame her as she had already been deeply in love with him before he left. However, she had hurt him just as much as he had.

Sasuke turned around and held her. He let her cry on his chest and stroked her hair. He had missed holding her, it had been so long. He rested his head on top of her head.

"Rei, I love you and you will always be my sister. However, nothing you do will ever make me forgive Itachi. From now on you will stay away from me when Orochimaru is with me. I refuse to continue with these foolish and emotional games. We are acquainted and nothing more. I can't afford to be weak and you are what makes me weak. I swore that I would do whatever it took to avenge my clan even if I have to kill my own feelings. After this night our relationship will not be the same."

She cried on his chest as his cold words pierced her heart. Yet, in her mind she knew that she deserved it. For now all she wanted was to stay with him for one more night and in the morning all she would have left would be her memories.

Sasuke laid down with her and held her as she slept. He watched her and felt sorry for how things had turned out, but he knew that it was necessary for him to cut his bond with her. She would only make him weak and he couldn't afford to be weak. He loved her, but he would not expose his affection for her. She would forever be his sister and because of that he would do anything to protect her from Itachi.

He kissed her forehead and fell asleep knowing that when she woke up he would already be gone.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Three**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Tell me if you want a lemon and if you have a request. Sayonara!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello People! Sorry if I took longer than usual to update, but I had to start at least one of the requested stories. Like I said I'm going on a hiatus soon and I want to leave you guys with something to read while I think of more stuff for this story. I promise I won't be gone for long just a few months or so. On a happier note, thanks to FMAandWolf'sRain, The Scarecrows's Weasel, GhostAlly, Xing Xing-chan, and IcePhoenixLove for reviewing. Please review and tell me if you have any requests and the voting is still going for the people that want a lemon. **

**WARNING:** **_This story may contain spoilers._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It had been a year since Rei and Sasuke had arrived in Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke still refused to show any affection towards Rei. This meant that she had no one left to talk to. She spent most of her time in her room. It wasn't that Sasuke ignored her or mistreated her I was just that he wasn't the same anymore.

He wouldn't talk to her as much and he would never show any signs of affection towards her like he used to. Now that he had changed she no longer saw the point in spending time with him as he spent most of his time training and when he was training he would just ignore her. He would talk to her, but it wasn't the same. He was cold and distant even towards her, although not as much as he was towards Kabuto and Orochimaru.

When he had arrived he had been the only thing that kept her sane. Because of him she was able to cope with the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Itachi for a long time. Now, she missed him more and more each day. She wished that she could see him again, but she knew that if he tried to help her he would fall into Orochimaru's trap. She wished that there was some way for her to escape. She had tried to think of a way to run away, but there was no way she would be able to escape. Sasuke wouldn't help her and she could get caught by Kabuto or Orochimaru.

She was miserable as she had no one left. She was alone in a place that she despised and she could do nothing but watch as one of the people she cared about the most changed before her and walked straight to his doom. She knew that she only had two years and a half to find dome way to get Sasuke out of there. However, because of how weak she was she couldn't do anything to help. It was times like those that she cursed the day she decided to seal her power.

She laid on her bed not wanting to get up. She saw no point in getting up. She thought of Itachi and wondered what he was doing. She hoped that he wasn't thinking of trying to get her out. She wanted to get out of there, but not if it cost her the man she loved. She sighed and sensed someone approaching her room. It was probably Kabuto with food. She really wasn't I the mood to witness his sad attempts to feed her. She heard the door open and she heard him set a tray down on the bedside table.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. I'm not Kabuto so don't think you can just lay there and wait for my patience to wear out."

She was surprised to hear Sasuke there. He hadn't been in her room since that night long ago when she had lost him. She turned to look at him and saw him standing there looking as stoic as ever.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Kabuto's failed attempts to get you to eat and thought that I should do something before you starved."

She sighed. If Sasuke was there she would have to eat. She knew that he wouldn't leave until she did so. Even if he no longer spoke to her or spent as much time with her as he used to she knew that he still cared about her a bit. She knew how he felt because she had felt that way about Itachi before. She sat up.

"I'm not hungry."

"I told you I don't care. You have to eat. You haven't eaten in two days. I can tell that you've lost weight and you obviously have no strength left. If you keep this up you're going to die."

"I don't care. Why would I want to keep living here? There's nothing left for me. All I can do is sit here and watch the people I love suffer."

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. He sat on her bed with his back towards her.

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you insist on torturing me? That night I gave up on my feelings or at least I tried to, but ever since then every time I see you I feel bad for making you suffer. The reason I gave up on you is because I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want you to hold me back and I didn't want you to worry about me. I hoped that if I left you alone you wouldn't care so much about me and that way you wouldn't suffer so much. Why can't you just forget about me?"

Rei was surprised by this. What surprised her the most was that he sounded like Itachi. He had left her to become stronger and to keep her from suffering. He still loved her. She still had a chance to fix things.

"Sasuke-kun, I can never stop caring about you. You're my little brother and no matter what you do you will always be my little brother. I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe even if you hated me."

Sasuke sighed. He realized that it was no use. No matter what he did he could never stop caring about her. Even when she had betrayed him and stayed with the man he had sworn to kill he loved her. She would forever be his Onee-san. Was this how she had felt about Itachi? Had she too tried to give up on him only to realize that she would always love him? Sasuke smirked. He finally understood how she felt. Still, he couldn't forgive him, not after what he had done. He turned to look at Rei. He knew what he had to do.

"You miss him, don't you?"

She looked at him and frowned.

"Yes…"

"Then leave."

She looked up at him.

"What!?!"

"You miss him, so leave. I won't keep you here. You're miserable here and the only way for you to be happy is for you to go back with him. I hate him and I would rather have you stay away from him, but I know that you love him and no matter what I do you always will. Even if I hate him I know that he won't hurt you and I know that if you stay here you'll die."

She looked at him and began to cry. She realized that even if she wanted to leave she couldn't because she wanted to stay with Sasuke.

Sasuke waited for her to leave, but instead he felt her wrap her arms around him. He could feel her tears as they soaked his shirt. He frowned. He knew she would leave all she wanted to do was thank him.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you, but I can't leave. All I wanted was for you to come back to me and you have. I told you, you're my little brother and I can't leave my little brother alone. I have to stay with you and make sure that you're safe. Itachi can wait, you need me more than he does."

Sasuke couldn't believe what she had said. She chose to stay even when he had told her she was free to go. He smiled and turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Onee-san." He held her.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was in the Akatsuki headquarters. He was thinking of Rei again. He couldn't help it. He loved her and he missed her. He wanted to get her away from Orochimaru, but he didn't want to walk into a trap that could put her in danger. Still, if Sasuke was with her then he doubted that he would let Orochimaru hurt her. He made up his mind he had sat around doing nothing for too long. He had to get her back.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Four**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Also, the next chapter might be the last one before I go on a hiatus, sorry. Sayonara!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello People! Hope you guys like this chapter. I have good news about the hiatus that I will soon go on. Because of Spring Break and some ideas that I had for this story I have decided that this will not be the last chapter before I take a break. I may write about two more chapters. Anyways, thanks to FMAandWolf'sRain, ShadowAssasin01, Xing Xing-chan, IcePhoenixLove, and The Scarecrows's Weasel for reviewing. Please review and tell me if you want a lemon so I can ask my friend to write it. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Rei was once again in her room. She was reading a book that Sasuke had been kind enough to get for her so that she would have something to do. She suspected that he had taken it away from Kabuto as it was about medical Ninjutsu. She smirked. Sasuke wasn't as cold to her as before. He spent a bit more time with her although she suspected that he had still not completely forgiven her for running off with Itachi.

At the moment Sasuke was out with Orochimaru training. That meant that Orochimaru had taken Sasuke out for a while and he was making him slaughter people as 'training'. She hated the fact that Sasuke had to do that kind of thing when she had raised him to kill only when it was absolutely necessary. However, she couldn't do anything as she knew that although Sasuke wasn't avoiding her anymore he wouldn't listen if she asked him to leave.

After learning about her relationship with Itachi he had become more obsessed with revenge. She felt bad after all it was her fault that Sasuke was there. If it weren't for her he wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru. At least that was what she liked to think. She sighed. It would be a while until Sasuke returned. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Itachi was outside the Akatsuki headquarters waiting for the others to come out. He was going to get Rei back and although he knew that he could probably do it by himself he didn't want to risk putting her in any danger. For this purpose he had recruited Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara. Kisame had to go as Itachi trusted him the most out of all of the Akatsuki members. Hidan would be good as a distraction, considering he was immortal. Deidara was originally out of the plan, but he had insisted saying that it was his duty as a man to rescue a lady in need. Itachi knew that he just wanted an excuse to blow things up.

After a while they finally emerged from the headquarters. Itachi glared at them for making him wait for so long.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, I couldn't find my extra clay, hmm."

Itachi glared at Deidara who flinched and looked away. Kisame saw this and intervened before Itachi killed Deidara. He knew the leader wouldn't be happy if he did that. Actually, the leader wasn't very happy about Itachi going after Rei, but he had agreed to it because Itachi was one of the strongest and perhaps _the _strongest.

"Itachi-san, we should go." Kisame said nervously.

Itachi turned around and took off. He didn't have time to waste. He had to get Rei back or he would go crazy. He had spent too much time without her. He missed her and he would do anything to get her back.

* * *

Rei was quite bored. She had showered and eaten albeit quite reluctantly, Sasuke would make sure that she had had three meals a day from now on. She sighed. She got up and decided to walk around the lair. It was true that there were dangerous shinobi around, but she had nothing to fear. Sasuke would be furious if she was injured and she could defend herself if anyone dared to threaten her.

As she walked she didn't run into anyone. She was thankful for not bumping into Kabuto. She absolutely despised him. She sighed. She was really bored, but at least she knew that Sasuke would be back soon. He had been one for a while and it was about time for him and Orochimaru to return. After a while of walking she decided to head back to her room. She turned a corner to go back and stumbled when there was a loud sound and the ground shook. It sounded like there had been an explosion. She heard footsteps and turned the corner to hide from whoever was coming.

"Hurry up and take out the intruders! You two, go get Rei-chan! Make sure that they don't get to her!"

Rei recognized the voice as that of Kabuto's. She stayed hidden until she couldn't sense his chakra anymore. She felt at least two more explosions and it seemed like they were getting closer. She wondered who had gotten into the lair. Could it be that Konoha had found out where Orochimaru was hidden? No, that was unlikely. Then who was it that was causing so much trouble and what did they want?

She thought about the possibility of Itachi being the one that had gotten in, but dismissed the thought as she knew that he would be more stealthy. She decided to head to her room in case it was another one of Orochimaru's enemies. She didn't want to get caught in a battle that wasn't her own. Just as she was about to get to her room she felt a strong chakra. It definitely wasn't Itachi's, but it was familiar. She took out a kunai and got ready to defend herself if it was necessary. There was a loud explosion and she had to jump back to avoid getting injured.

When the dust cleared she was surprised to see a very familiar face. Deidara was standing there with Hidan whom she had also met while she was with Itachi. She looked at them with a surprised expression. Deidara looked around and finally saw her. He smirked.

"Rei-chan, there you are, hmm!"

Hidan looked at her.

"Fuck, we better get her and leave before Orochimaru returns."

"Yeah, but we have to get Kisame and Itachi-san. They're still looking for her. Remember that we were just supposed to be a distraction, hmm."

"Fine, I'll take the girl and you go find the others."

"No, I'll take her."

"Fuck no! You're the one that volunteered so you get to do what I say because I was forced to come. You weren't supposed to be here!"

"I can get her out faster with my clay, hmm!"

"I don't give a damn! I'm taking her and you get the others!"

Rei just stood there as the other two kept arguing. She was about to say something when they were silenced by a kunai that flew right between them. Hidan and Deidara froze. She turned to see who had thrown the kunai and there stood Itachi with Kisame. She smiled when she saw him and he smirked. She ran to him and hugged him. Itachi was caught off guard, but held her not caring about the fact that the others were there.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. You know I would never let Orochimaru keep you."

"You shouldn't have come, it's dangerous."

"It's fine, Orochimaru isn't here."

"He'll be back soon."

"Then I guess we better get out of here."

Itachi picked her up and they left. They occasionally ran into one of Orochimaru's henchmen, but they were easily defeated. They arrived outside and split up so that they wouldn't be followed into the Akatsuki headquarters. The plan was for Itachi to leave with Rei and the others to take care of the men that followed them. They would meet when they were far enough from Orochimaru's lair.

Itachi ran through the forest with Rei in his arms. It felt good to have her back. He had been looking forward to seeing her again and he couldn't help but smile as he held her tightly in his arms. He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him again. He felt her shift in his arms and looked down at her. She poked her head out of the cloak.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you going to do if we run into Sasuke?"

He looked at her and sighed. He knew that she would be angry if he hurt Sasuke, but he wouldn't let him keep her.

"I will do what is necessary, but nothing more."

She looked away from him. She knew what he meant. He wouldn't let Sasuke interfere, but he wouldn't kill him. She was uneasy as she knew that they could run into him as he would be heading back to the lair by now. It would be bad if they ran into him and Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru were back at the lair. They had just arrived, but they knew that something was wrong. When they found out that the Akatsuki had taken Rei away they went after her.

"Sasuke-kun, this is a good chance for you to test your abilities. Why don't you go on your own and see if you can find them?"

Sasuke agreed to go alone, not because he wanted to test his abilities but because he didn't want anyone to interfere if he found Rei with Itachi.

* * *

As Rei and Itachi traveled Itachi sensed someone approaching them. He frowned when he realized who it was. He stopped and put Rei down.

"Hide."

She complied and hid behind some trees. She heard someone arrive and felt a strong chakra. She recognized the chakra.

"Where is she?"

She stepped out from behind the tree and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_**End Chapter Thirty-Five**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. Tell me if you have any requests and if you want a lemon. Sayonara!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter because it might be the last MUAHHAHA!!! Just kidding…maybe. I'm not sure when I'll go on hiatus, but it will be very soon. Anyways, thanks to Wind Kunoichi, IcePhoenixLove, The Scarecrows's Weasel, FMAandWolf'sRain, Xing Xing-chan, GhostAlly, and Lycan180 for reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**So far it looks like I'll have to ask my friend to write a lemon for this story. **

**Also, Lycan180 likes the idea of a Rei/Sasuke fic so I will write one. **

**I will update all of my stories this week during Spring Break and I will post a few new stories.**

**There will probably be daily updates this week for my stories maybe a different one each day.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Rei walked over to where Itachi was she could see him frowning. He glared at Sasuke as he smirked and looked at Rei.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Where's Orochimaru?"

"He sent me to get you back."

Itachi pushed her behind him when he heard this.

"I won't let you take her away." He said in his calm and cold voice.

Sasuke smirked and looked over at Itachi. As he looked at him he felt his hatred begin to take him over. He knew that this was a good chance to finish him, but the also knew that he wasn't strong enough to kill him. Apart from that there was Rei. He didn't want her to see him kill Itachi. He knew that she loved him and that she wanted to leave with him. He sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Rei-chan, I don't want to upset you so I will let you chose. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with him?"

Rei looked at him and couldn't believe what he had just asked her. She looked at Itachi and she could see that he didn't believe it either.

"Well, what is your choice?"

"What are you trying to do? Is this a trick?" Itachi said.

"This is not a trick."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I am doing t his for Rei. No matter how much I hate you I can't deny the fact that she loves you. If she stays with me at Orochimaru's lair she will be in danger. Aside from that she doesn't like to stay there and I don't want her to be unhappy. If going with you is what makes her happy then so be it."

Itachi looked at him with eyes filled with suspicion. Rei was puzzled by Sasuke's words. She stepped forward and looked back at Itachi. She loved him dearly, but she knew that she couldn't leave Sasuke alone.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to stay with Sasuke. He needs me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I'm sorry."

She looked away for she couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes. She turned to Sasuke, but he was already behind her. She felt something hit her on the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke caught Rei before she hit the ground and picked her up. He carried her to Itachi and handed her to him. Itachi was surprised by his actions.

"This doesn't mean that I have forgiven you. I'm doing this for her sake. I can't let her stay with me so I will leave her in your care. Take care of her."

Sasuke left before Itachi could respond. He stood there with Rei in his arms. He was puzzled, but decided to keep going. If this was a trap he would just have to wait. He looked down at Rei. She would be upset when she woke up.

* * *

Sasuke was back at the lair. Orochimaru was upset about losing Rei, but he blamed Kabuto. Kabuto was angry at having let the Akatsuki members escape.

Sasuke was in his room. He was thinking of Rei and of how she would feel when she woke up. He knew that she would probably be upset at having been taken away like that. He would miss her, but he couldn't let Orochimaru use her to kill Itachi. If he was going to kill Itachi he would do it without involving Rei. He knew that she would suffer a lot if Itachi was injured because of her. He hated the fact that she loved him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed. At least he knew that he would take care of her. As much of a bastard as he was he wouldn't let anything happen to her. All that realy mattered now was that Rei was safe.

* * *

Rei woke up in a soft bed. She sat up and felt an all too familiar pain in the back of her head. She looked around and confirmed that she was indeed in the Akatsuki headquarters. She looked around at her familiar surroundings and looked down at the bed sheets. She thought of Sasuke. He had given her up to keep her safe. Now he was alone with no one to help him and comfort him. She felt bad and wished that she could be with him. She sighed and heard the door open. She looked up expecting to see Itachi, but instead she found Deidara.

Shedidn't really mind Deidara that much. She had found out that he wasn't so bad once you got used to his habit of ending his sentences with 'hmm'. He could be funny and childish at times, which was one of the reasons Itachi disliked him. He smirked when he saw that she was awake.

"Good morning, hmm."

"Good morning, Deidara. What are you doing here?"

"Itachi-san told me to check up on you."

"Where is he?"

Deidara frowned.

"He needed some time alone."

She frowned. She knew what he meant. He was upset at her for having tried to go with Sasuke. Deidara noticed that she looked sad and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back to his old murderous self in no time, hmm."

Rei smiled at him.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun."

Deidara blushed and decided to entertain her a bit by making some clay birds and making them fly around the room. He stayed with her for a while and then the door opened and Itachi stepped in. He looked upset and Deidara immediately made his birds stop.

"Leave."

Deidara smiled at Rei.

"Don't worry." He whispered before leaving.

Itachi looked at her and she frowned a bit. He noticed this and scowled.

"What, would you rather have Sasuke here?" He said coldly.

Rei was surprised by his harsh tone of voice. She looked down not knowing what to say. What could she say? She really didn't know how to handle an upset Itachi.

"I'm sorry, but-."

"Don't lie. You're not sorry. You wish you could have left with my foolish brother don't you? Do you really think that you can fool me with your apologies? Tell me, did you really want to see me again or did you want to stay with him."

She could feel tears beginning to form. She looked away from him. He had never been so cold towards her and it hurt to see him like that. She began to sob. Itachi walked up to her and took her chin in his hand.

"Tell me, are those tears real or are they to fool me into forgiving your betrayal? Are they because you miss him? Do you wish you were with him?"

"N-no I want to b-be with y-you." She sobbed.

Itachi looked straight into her eyes trying to detect a lie. He released her and sighed. He didn't know what to do with her. It was clear that she wanted to go with Sasuke, but he knew that if he asked her to she wouldn't go. She wouldn't want to make him more upset than he already was so she would stay. He looked at her as she sat there crying. It broke his heart to see her like that, but he was upset with her. She had tried to leave him after he had risked his life to save her. She had preferred to go back to Orochimaru's lair with Sasuke than to go with him. The fact that it was only because of Sasuke that she was there only made things worst. He sighed and sat on the bed next to her. His back was turned to her.

"If you want to leave, then leave. I won't hold you here. Just tell me one thing. Do you still love me or has your heart replaced me?"

He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. Then he felt her hold him and she felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Please, forgive me. I love you dearly, with all my heart and I could never replace you. I didn't want to hurt you, but Sasuke-kun needed me, he still does, but he wouldn't want me to go back."

"So you stay only because that is what he wanted."

"No, I love you and I want to stay with you. Please, forgive me."

Itachi could feel her tears as they soaked his clothes. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried he could never really stay mad at her. He was still upset, but not as much as before. He just couldn't stand to see her cry. He took her in his arms and let her cry on his chest.

"Stop crying."

He stroked her hair and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry for having been so harsh with you, but I couldn't stand the thought of you wanting to be with Sasuke more than with me."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Itachi kissed her and knew that he would never be able to stay mad at her.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Six**_

**__**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness. I'll try to update soon, but my friend says that it would be good to make the next chapter a lemon. I don't know about that, but I'll warn you at the beginning if it is. I'll only do the beginning author's note on the lemon chapter and my friend will write it. Please review. Sayonara!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello people! The _LEMON_ is finally here and some of you are happy while others are miserable, but don't worry! There will be a non-perverted chapter posted along with this one. Now, I want to introduce my friend and creator of this perverted chapter, Marly-chan.**

**Marly-chan: Hello! I'm hyper and perverted and I have offered to help my poor innocent friend with her story. I like writing even though I don't have an account. Oh, well, at least I get to write for Rei-chan when she has to do a lemon, poor her, can't write smut to save her life.**

**Rei-chan: Hey! What's wrong with having a clean mind!?!**

**Marly-chan: Oh, never mind! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. (turns to readers and whispers) Oh and if you want to annoy Rei-chan review with details.-**

**Rei-chan: What are you telling them?**

**Marly-chan: Nothing! Why do you always suspect me? (insert puppy eyes)**

**Rei-chan:--' Because you're always up to something.**

**Marly-chan: Am not!!!**

**Itachi: She's right, you're always to blame for when you guys get in trouble.**

**Marly-chan: And who invited you?**

**Itachi: You did.--'**

**Rei-chan: Well, now that you're here Itachi-kun, you can do the disclaimer. Bye you guys I have to go before Marly-chan starts with the pervyness. I'll get to work on the other chapter. Sayonara!**

**Itachi: Rei-chan doesn't own anything but her OC (and my beloved) Rei. She would appreciate it if you didn't sue her.**

**Marly-chan: Now, on with the story!**

**Rei-chan: (in the distance) That's my line!**

**Marly-chan: …--'**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS A LEMON!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven(LEMON)**

Itachi kissed Rei and pushed her against the bed. He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes longingly. He kissed her and pushed his tongue in when she granted him access. He savored her mouth and she let out a soft moan. He smirked and removed his cloak. He tossed it to the floor and it was then joined by his shirt.

Rei looked at his muscular chest and couldn't help but blush. Sure, she had seen him without a shirt, but never under these circumstances. Itachi noticed and smiled. He kissed her gently.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay…I'm just…"

Itachi smirked and kissed her before she could finish.

"…nervous?" he said, completing her sentence.

"Don't be. I love you and you have nothing to be worried about. Just relax."

He kissed her neck and nipped her collarbone. He raised her shirt and took it off. He tossed it to the side and sat up to look at her. She was beautiful. He continued to work on her neck, but while he did he rubbed her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a soft moan. He smirked and began to move lower as he kissed her. Soon he was kissing her breasts and sucking her breasts. He sucked on one while he rubbed the other one with his hand. He worked his tongue around her nipple and did the same with his thumb on the other breast. He switched breasts and began to remove her skirt.

He took off her skirt and her underwear. She blushed at the thought of being completely naked under Itachi. It was her first time and although she had always known that she wanted him to be the first one she had sex with she felt strange. Then it occurred to her. Who was to say that he hadn't slept with anyone else? He had been in the Akatsuki away from her for years and he was always traveling.

Itachi chuckled when he saw her blushing.

"I didn't know you were this shy."

Itachi noticed that she looked uneasy. He guessed why and sighed. He kissed her and caressed her cheek.

"Rei, you know I love you and no one else. So, don't get any ideas about me having been with other women. I told you no other woman can ever take your place."

She smiled and kissed him. He took off his pants so that the only thing between them were his boxers. He kissed her breasts and sucked on them. Meanwhile his free hand slid down between her thighs. She moaned when he began to rub her moist opening. He slid his finger in and began to move it slowly and then faster. She moaned and felt herself about to climax. She did and Itachi smirked.

He removed his boxers and she could feel his hardened member rubbing against her thigh. She could tell that it was big and that it was very erect. He really wanted her and she didn't want to disappoint him. Itachi kissed her and looked at her.

"You know, it's going to hurt, but I'll try to be gentle. If I hurt you tell me and I'll stop." She nodded.

Itachi kissed her and she felt him enter her. It hurt, but she tried to concentrate on the kiss. He waited for her to get used to him before starting to move. She gripped his back and buried her face in his shoulder. He moved slowly and gradually quickened his pace. Rei was used to it by now and she moved to meet his thrusts. She moaned as Itachi thrust into her faster. He went deeper every time driving her to the edge. She called out his name making him more exited.

Itachi grunted as he felt her tighten around him. He moved faster and drove deeper into her wanting to please her as much as he could. He kissed her and caressed her body heightening her pleasure. He could hear her moaning and calling out his name, telling him to go faster. He complied with a smirk on his face. Soon he felt he couldn't hold it any longer. He thrust into her and felt her climax. She tightened around him throwing him over the edge. He released into her and collapsed next to her on the bed. He held her close and kissed her forehead. He pulled the sheets over her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi."

_**End Of Lemon**_

* * *

**__**

**Okay, there you have it. A lemon written by the best ever, Marly-chan (don't tell Rei-chan I said that). Please review since Rei-chan will let me read the reviews since I wrote this chapter and don't be afraid to go into detail. I know Rei-chan would _love _itif you guys did. Bye-bye! Oh, and Rei-chan's chapter will be up later than expected because she had to go out. Apparently she forgot that she was getting her hair dyed today. It's gonna be red and pretty!!! Okay, now really, Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello people! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am actually writing this while sitting next to Marly-chan. For those of you not reading the lemon she's my friend and she's the one writing the lemon for me. At the moment I want to smack her on the head as she keeps on giggling and smirking pervertedly. My poor clean mind!!! Anyways, thanks to IcePhoenixLove, Lycan180, ShadowAssasin01, FMAandWolf'sRain, The Scarecrows's Weasel, Wind Kunoichi, and GhostAlly for reviewing for chapter thirty-six. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Rei woke up alone in bed. She sat up and looked around for Itachi. He wasn't in the room. She frowned, but guessed he was in the kitchen getting something to eat. He had always had the annoying habit of waking up early. She got up and took a shower. When she emerged from the restroom and saw Itachi waiting for her on the bed. He smiled when he saw her and walked over to her. He kissed her.

"I got you something to eat."

She looked over to the nightstand and saw a tray with food.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

She sat on the bed and began to eat. Itachi sat on a chair in front of her.

"So, what was it like, being with Sasuke?"

Rei looked up at Itachi and frowned at his question. She wondered if he was still mad at her because of what had happened at the forest. Itachi seemed to know what she was thinking and quickly assured her that he was not upset.

"I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"It was…difficult…"

Itachi remained silent. He wasn't quote sure about what she meant, but he didn't know if he should inquire further. Rei picked up on his confusion and clarified things for him.

"When I was with Sasuke I was happy, but I still missed you. I felt like I wanted to stay with him, but I needed you. I didn't tell Sasuke about us, but Orochimaru knew. He threatened me with telling him and I knew that if he did he would never forgive me. I couldn't let that happen, not if I wanted to persuade him into returning to Konoha. Still, Orochimaru found out that I had tried to run away with Sasuke and told him. He was furious. After that I was alone. Sasuke wouldn't talk to me and I felt terrible for having lied to him. I felt like I wanted to just die. I missed you even more, but I had no chance of escaping…."

Itachi looked at her. He sat next to her and held her. She held onto him for comfort.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi held Rei for a while. He had missed holding her like that. He wished he could just stay like that forever. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Itachi groaned and got up to answer. When he opened the door he saw Deidara standing there.

"Leader-sama wants to see you, hmm."

Itachi sighed and turned to look at Rei. She smiled at him.

"I know, I'll stay here."

Itachi turned to look at Deidara.

"Look after her while I'm gone."

He left and Deidara entered the room. He smiled at Rei.

"Hi Rei-chan. How did things go with Itachi? Was he really mad, hmm?"

Rei blushed when she thought of what had happened after Deidara had left yesterday. Itachi had been upset, but then he had apologized for being harsh to Rei and then…. She blushed a bright red making Deidara wonder if she was alright. She composed herself as much as she could and looked at Deidara with a smile.

"No, he wasn't too mad. Everything was fine."

"Okay, hmm."

"Hey, Deidara-kun, do you know what the leader wants with Itachi?"

"No, hmm. He probably wants to see how things went yesterday, you know, make sure no one died, hmm."

"Oh, that's right, I never thanked you for helping out."

"It's alright, hmm."

"Still, thank you."

Deidara couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was standing in front of the shadow that was the leader.

"Itachi, I heard that things went according to plan and you were able to retrieve your friend. I expect that you will be able to accomplish your missions in a satisfactory manner now."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"Good, I have good news about your other request. Kakuzu and Sasori have just returned with the information you needed."

Itachi looked up with interest and the leader tossed a scroll to him. He caught it and looked at it.

"I hope it is what you were looking for. You are dismissed."

Itachi bowed and left. He reached his room and stopped. He smirked and hid the scroll in his cloak. He wouldn't tell Rei about it. He didn't want to give her hope and then take it away if things didn't work out. He entered the room and smirked when he saw her smiling face. He hoped for her sake that his plan worked.

* * *

Later that night Rei laid on the bed reading while Itachi sat at his desk. From what Rei could see he was working on deciphering a scroll. She didn't bother to ask what it was as she was certain that she didn't want to know. If it concerned the Akatsuki's goals she preferred to remain ignorant. Then she remembered that there was something she wanted to ask Itachi. She sat up and looked at him uncertain if she should ask him or not. However, she didn't have to decide as he had already sensed her looking at him with uncertainty.

"What is it?"

Rei was surprised, but it quickly wore off. It was Itachi after all.

"I was wondering…could you help me be stronger?"

Itachi stopped and turned to look at her. He sighed and went over to where she was. He sat next to her and looked at her.

"Why do you want to be stronger? Is it because of Sasuke? Do you want to help him?"

"…Yes…I want to be strong…but I want to do it because of you….I want to be able to defeat Orochimaru so that you and Sasuke will be safe."

Itachi sighed and stood up. He returned to his desk and continued working on the scroll. Rei sighed and looked down, so he wouldn't help….

"I'll be busy for a while, so I won't be of much help but I'll ask the others to help you. I'll see if you can start training tomorrow."

Rei smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She didn't have to say it again, she knew he had heard her. Itachi smirked and continued to work.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it because it's the last until I return from my break. Now, before you guys start sending death threats by e-mail remember that I have other stories that you might like. I promise that I won't be on a break for too long. Please review. Sayonara!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello people! Guess what, I'm back! So you can stop with the death threats. Sorry about going on a break, but I needed some time to finish a few of my stories so I could keep updating often for this story, unfortunately due to technical difficulties and school I couldn't finish them. I was also sad because on a few stories reviews aren't so good which makes me not want to write for those. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. **

**Thanks to: _This is going to be a long one. Thanks to FMAandWolf'sRain, GhostAlly, Wind Kunoichi, Saphire Serenity, ShadowAssasin01, The Scarecrows's Weasel, Lycan180, Taishaku Kaiten, cheeky half-demon, Sakura Trees, AnimeLover613, KuraiOokami Megami no za Tsuki, xenocanaan, Cant.Stop.This.Feeling, i luv u -i'm bored-, TheGoddessOfLove, sanya12, and Jason-Kun for reviewing. Phew! That was long! Now, on with the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Itachi stepped out of the shower in some black shorts and a black shirt. He looked at Rei as she slept peacefully. He sighed. He wished she would just be content with letting him take care of things for her and deal with Orochimaru, but she was a shinobi and as one she was trained to fight for herself and to be independent. That was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was strong and she didn't depend on him although he still worried about her.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, careful not to wake her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He fell asleep thinking of what he had to do the next day and of the scroll that he was working on. He thought of how happy it could make her. But mainly he thought about how it would keep her safe.

Rei woke up and immediately noticed that there was something different. She felt something around her waist and without opening her eyes tried to find out what it was. She knew it couldn't be Itachi. He always woke up before her and left. She opened her eyes and waited until she was used to the light before turning around.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly as he felt her shift in his arms. He was amused by the surprised look she held. He chuckled.

"Good morning." He said and kissed her.

"Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought you would be up by now. You always get up before me."

"And that hasn't changed. I had to do a few things, but then I decided to stay with you for a bit longer."

"And what did you have to do so early in the morning?"

"Well, you said you wanted to get stronger, so I asked Kisame and Deidara to help you train. You can start after breakfast."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Itachi-kun."

"Yeah, go get dressed and I'll bring you something to eat."

She kissed him and went to take a shower. He smirked and left for the kitchen. At least she wouldn't have to stay in the room while he worked. He sighed. He was aware that soon Kisame and him would have to start traveling again and she would have to accompany them. That was why he was glad that she had asked him to help her train. Even if he couldn't help her, Kisame and Deidara would be able to. They were weak compared to him, but they would be good practice for Rei.

When he got back to his room Rei was already dressed and was waiting for him. She was reading like usual and she smiled when he entered the room. They ate and then Itachi took her to Kisame's room. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds the shark man opened it.

"Good morning, Itachi-san, Rei-san."

"Good morning, Kisame." Rei said

"Itachi-san, is it time for me to train her?"

He nodded. Kisame stepped out of his room.

"Well, let's go get Deidara then."

After they had retrieved the blond artist from his room they went outside into the barren desert.

"Alright, I guess we should start with your taijutsu. Itachi-san, how good is this girl at hand to hand?"

"She's strong. Don't take her lightly."

Kisame sweatdropped at his lack of an explanation and Rei just looked at Itachi.

"Okay, let's just see how good you are. You can use kunai, shuriken and any other weapon but no jutsus of any kind."

Itachi decided to stay and watch just in case. Kisame and Rei were about to fight when Deidara intervened.

"No fair, I want to fight her. Why do you have to go first?"

Kisame just twitched.

"Fine, go ahead."

Deidara took Kisame's place eagerly. Kisame went to stand next to Itachi. As the two blondes got ready to fight Kisame turned to Itachi.

"So, who do you think will win?"

"If she doesn't waste her strength, Deidara is done for."

Kisame smirked, this he had to see.

Deidara charged at Rei who smirked and dodged his attack. She jumped back and threw a kunai while in mid-air. Deidara dodged, but failed to notice the explosive tag on the kunai. It went off behind him and he went flying towards Rei. He flipped in the air and she jumped up towards him. She punched him in his stomach then grabbed him and threw him back down. He looked up and rolled away just in time to avoid getting hit as she punched the ground when she landed, breaking the land she hit. Deidara stood up and looked over to where she was. His mouth was hanging open and he laughed nervously.

"I guess Itachi-san was serious when he said not to take you lightly."

"Yep." She said happily.

They kept fighting for a while, but it was mostly Deidara running away from Rei. She managed to hit him a few times and he landed a few blows too. At the end they had to stop because Itachi was worried Rei would pass her limit. He knew how careless she was when it came to training.

"Itachi, I can keep fighting for a while longer. I'm not too tired."

"No, this is only training you don't have to reach your limit."

"But I'm not near my limit yet, I have plenty of chakra left." She argued.

"No."

After he said that he turned to Kisame.

"Keep training after she rests. Don't let her use up too much of her strength."

Kisame nodded and Itachi left.

Rei trained with the two Akatsuki members for the rest of the day. When she went back to her room Itachi was sitting at his desk again working on a scroll. She walked over to him and he turned to her and put away the scroll.

"How was your training?"

"Fine, but did you really have to tell Kisame to keep me from using up too much chakra?"

"Yes. You know it's dangerous for you to use too much power."

"Itachi, it's just training."

"I don't care. If something happens to you it will be dangerous. In case you haven't noticed we don't have a lot of medic nin around."

"I know, but…"

"Rei, I know you want to be stronger, but you have to be patient."

"Fine."

Itachi sighed and she just sat on the bed.

"So, what were you working on?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's Akatsuki business. Do you really want to know what it is?"

"Fine, you got me. I'm going to take a shower so you can keep working on your top secret Akatsuki stuff." She said mockingly.

Itachi just smirked and shook his head. Sure, he loved her, but she could be really stubborn and annoying sometimes.

_**End Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness, but I have other six stories to write for. Also, I added some more info to my profile so go ahead and visit it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for taking long, but I had other stories to write. Anyways, thanks to ****FMAandWolf'sRain****, Wind ****Kunoichi****, cheeky half-demon, ****ShadowAssasin01**** The****Scarecrows's**** Weasel****, and ruler of dragons**** for reviewing. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

Rei continued to train with Deidara and Kisame and Itachi continued to work on a certain scroll. Every time Rei returned from training Itachi would be working on the scroll. She wanted to know what it was, but Itachi wouldn't tell her. She wondered what the scroll was to make it so important to Itachi. She returned from training that day and saw Itachi sitting at his desk like always. He turned to her, smiled and put the scroll away.

"So, how was training?"

Rei sat on the bed.

"Fine, I just wish I could train more."

As she said this she sent a slight glare towards Itachi. He smirked.

"Oh, so you're still annoyed that I told Kisame to keep you from training too much?"

She sighed.

"No, it's just that…I don't feel like the training is working. I guess the Hokage did more damage to my chakra flow than what I originally thought."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get stronger, but now that we're talking about that I have something to tell you."

Rei looked over at him curiously.

"Soon Kisame and I will have to start traveling again and you'll have to come with us. However, it'll be dangerous and I need you to be able to fight. I know that you're strong, but I also know that you could be stronger."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi went over to sit next to her on the bed.

"I've been looking for a way to remove the seal the Hokage put on you a few years back."

"And you hadn't told me!"

"I didn't want to disappoint you if I didn't find anything."

"So you found something?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

Itachi grabbed the scroll he had been working on and showed it to Rei.

"It's not really a way to take the seal, it's more a seal to cancel the other's effect."

"Do you think it works?"

"I'm not sure. The only way for us to know is to actually use it."

"So, then, let's do it."

Itachi looked at her and sighed.

"Rei, I know you want to be stronger, but this might be dangerous."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I want you to give me some more time to make sure that it'll work and that it's safe."

"But, I thought we had to leave soon."

"We do, but I won't rush things and make you get hurt. Besides, I don't think it'll take me that long."

She sighed.

"Well, how long do we have until we have to leave?"

"About a week."

"Do you think you can do it in that time?"

"Yeah, I know I can."

She smiled at him and he smirked.

"I know you can too, but I just don't want you to have to protect me all the time. I want to be able to fight. I want to be as strong as I was before. Now, I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt because there's no one that can get hurt."

She held onto Itachi and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, I promise that soon you'll be back to your old self."

She kissed Itachi and smiled.

"Thank you Itachi."

Itachi held her and thought about his new promise. He just hoped he could keep it.

* * *

The week passed quickly and soon they were scheduled to leave in a day. Rei returned from her training and found that Itachi wasn't in the room. It was strange, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. She took a shower and when she stepped out she found Itachi waiting for her. 

"Rei, come with me."

She looked at him curiously, but followed him. She wanted to ask him where they were going, but she didn't as she knew she would find out soon. Something about his expression told her that asking him anything would be useless. Eventually they reached a large room that was empty. It was dark as the only sources of light were some candles that circled a kind of diagram in the middle of the room. The scene reminded her of the time the Hokage and the elders had sealed her chakra. She looked at Itachi and he nodded.

"Don't worry, it won't take long and you'll be up by tomorrow." He reassured her.

They walked to the middle of the room and Rei removed her shirt. Itachi made some hand signs as he stood next to her at the center of the room and the drawings around them began to glow. He placed his hand over Rei's seal and she felt a stinging pain in her back. She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't keep her eyes open as the pain was too much.

* * *

Itachi saw Rei black out as the sealing was finished. He sighed and covered her with his cloak. He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. He hoped it had worked and that she would be fine. He knew she would wake up by morning, but he was still worried. The next day was their last day at the headquarters and then they had to leave in search of the Jinchuriki. He hadn't told her why they were leaving as he knew about her friendship with Naruto. He knew he should have told her, but he didn't see the point in telling her so soon. He sighed and covered her with the blanket before kissing her on her forehead. They would find out if the seal had worked the next day. He hoped it had as he didn't want to let her down again. He knew he had broken some promises and that he had hurt her a lot, but he wouldn't do that anymore. He couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore, not because of him. 

_**End Chapter Forty**_

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it and sorry for making it so short, but I had terrible writer's block and I've been working on it all day. Apart from that, my dad took me out to get some lunch so I was gone for a while. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello people! Hope you like this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways, thanks to cheeky half-demon, ****FMAandWolf'sRain****GhostAlly****AkatsukiUchihaItachi**** itachilover022094****and Lyris88 ****for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. ****I've had a bit of writer's block for most of my stories so sorry about that. ****I also have been remodeling my room for the past week so I haven't had a chance to write**** anything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

Rei woke up and once her eyes had adjusted to the light she looked around the room. She sat up slowly and saw Itachi laying next to her. She smiled as he woke up. He looked up at her and smirked.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess it worked."

"We don't know that yet."

"And when will we know?"

Itachi sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Later, now I think you should eat something. When we're done with breakfast we'll train a bit and see how much the seal helped."

He got up and went to the bathroom. Rei laid on the bed for a while wondering if she would be able to fight with all of her strength now.

* * *

They had breakfast and headed outside. Kisame and Deidara had followed them because they wanted to train with them. 

"So, who's going to spar with Rei-chan first?" Deidara said.

"I'll be the one to spar with her. If she gained back her power she'll kill you." Itachi said.

He walked out in front of her and smirked. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" She said.

He nodded. Kisame and Deidara watched as both of them disappeared from their view. Then, they saw them as Itachi caught Rei and stabbed her with a kunai only to have her disappear as she was actually a clone. Itachi jumped up as kunai flew to the spot he had been standing in and Rei appeared behind him. He turned and swung at her, but she dodged and hit him. He blocked with his arms, but he was sent back down. He landed jumped away as soon as he touched the ground, narrowly missing the spikes of earth that shot out of the ground. Rei smirked and made some more hand signs. Itachi was caught off guard as the spikes shot out towards him. He dodged them, but received a small scratch on his arm.

Kisame and Deidara watched the fight in amazement. They had never seen Itachi get hurt and would never have expected Rei to be so powerful. They wondered if she would actually be able to beat Itachi. They watched as she punched Itachi and he disappeared once more. She turned around and made some hand signs as a giant fireball approached her. Kisame and Deidara wondered if she was alright as they watched her being consumed by the flames. Soon they couldn't see anything, but when everything cleared they saw her standing there with a sort of wind barrier around her. She smirked and Itachi smiled. She charged at him and he dodged her attack, but was surprised when he received a small cut even though she had not hit him. He looked at her as she smirked.

"Wind style taijutsu?" He asked calmly.

"Of course."

"I always hated that one."

"I know."

They continued fighting for a while until Itachi said they should stop. They went back inside and headed to the kitchen to get some food.

"Wow Rei-chan, I didn't know you were so strong." Deidara said.

She smiled at him as she drank some water.

"Yeah, well, I guess training with you and Kisame helped."

Deidara smiled back. After eating, Rei and Itachi went back to their room.

"Itachi-kun."

"What?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Itachi looked at her and thought about what to tell her. He didn't want to tell her the truth as she knew Naruto, but he didn't want to lie.

"I'll tell you later. It doesn't really matter now."

She frowned, but didn't pursue the subject any further.

* * *

The next day they woke up and got ready to leave. As they walked outside Itachi wondered if he was doing the right thing by taking Rei. She noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something and frowned. 

"Itachi, is everything alright?"

He turned to her.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they got outside they saw Kisame waiting for them.

"You guys ready?"

They nodded and left. They traveled all day and at night they stopped at a small village.

"Hey, Itachi-san, do you think the people here know about us?" Kisame asked.

"Probably not, it is a small village and I doubt they have any shinobi. They won't know who we are. We'll stay here for tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

They nodded and left to find a place to stay. Itachi and Rei stayed in the same room while Kisame had his own room. Rei looked out the window as Itachi laid on the bed. He looked at her and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing, it's just that, it's been a while since I was outside and free."

Itachi looked at her and stood up. He went over to her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you locked inside all the time."

She looked at him.

"Itachi, you know I don't care while I'm with you. I was referring more to the time I spent in Orochimaru's hideout."

As she thought of that she thought about Sasuke. She frowned slightly before regaining her composure, but Itachi noticed.

"You're thinking of Sasuke."

He no longer bothered to ask as he knew for sure.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit worried. He's been alone for a while and I wonder how he's doing."

Itachi didn't say anything mainly because he didn't know what to say.

"Itachi-kun, do you think we'll run into him while we travel?"

"I doubt it. Orochimaru will probably keep him inside the hideout most of the time. He's still training him."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is. You know he's strong."

She looked at him strangely as it was the first time he had ever admitted that he was strong. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said as she smiled.

She knew Itachi was right. Although she worried about Sasuke she knew that he would be fine. He was strong and he wouldn't let anything stop him from getting revenge on Itachi. She sighed as she thought about this. She still hadn't come up with a way to get them to stop fighting. She knew Itachi had killed his family to save Sasuke from having to live an empty life. Itachi wanted Sasuke to grow up to be strong and the only way he knew to make him strong was to get rid of the people holding him back. Although she was still upset with him to a certain level for his choice of action she understood that he did it to help his little brother. Although it was hard to believe Itachi actually cared about Sasuke. He always acted like he hated him and even when he was around Rei he rarely gave any signs of affection towards him, but she knew the truth.

She held him as she looked out the window and felt his arms wrap around her. She didn't really care about what he had done anymore. He had never cared about her past when they first met and she wouldn't care about his past either. She would always be with him no matter what.

* * *

As Itachi held her he wondered if she would stay with him when she found out what they were after. He had always left her out of the Akatsuki's business mainly because he didn't want to worry her. He didn't want her to know what he did as he thought her idea of her wasn't as good as it used to be anyways. Still, something told him that he should tell her about this mission, but he didn't want her to worry and he knew she would be upset when she found out about it. 

He thought about leaving her in the village they were in, but he knew she would just follow them and that would not be good for him, especially now that she had all of her power. He sighed and looked down at her. He had to admit, she was good at making him worry. She was the only person that could make him worry with just frowning. He smiled and held her closer. He would just have to tell her later, but he didn't want to tell her at that moment. For now he just wanted to enjoy his time with her.

_**End Chapter Forty-One**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the extreme shortness. I'll try to update again this week, but like I said, I am very busy. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello people! I am really, really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with school as I just started my senior year. Anyways, thanks to ****The ****Scarecrows's**** Weasel, ****XXmyXorochimaruXX****, itachilover122094, LostAngel217, something541, unknown player, cheeky half-demon, and ****Valinor's**** Twilight ****for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Rei and things had changed for him. He had grown stronger, but since she had left he felt alone. He wished he could see her again and hoped that she was safe. He knew that since she was with Itachi she could easily get hurt as Itachi was a wanted shinobi and Konoha was looking for him. Still, he knew that she was safer with his brother than with him. He knew Orochimaru would try to use her in his plans and he didn't want that for her. She had been through enough already. At least Itachi would take care of her. Even though he hated him, he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Rei. That was why he had left Rei with him, he knew he would take care of her. Although he hated to admit it, Sasuke knew he was still not strong enough to ensure her safety. He wasn't strong enough to beat Itachi, but he was determined to become stronger and to get rid of his brother. Then he could live the rest of his life at peace, knowing he had avenged his family.

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his room and laid down to rest after training for most of the day and night. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered how much more he would have to wait to defeat his brother. He had been training hard ever since Rei had left and he had gotten stronger. However, he still thought about what Rei had told him about Orochimaru's plans. To be honest, he had always known that he was planning something, so when she told him it hadn't been too surprising. Still, he supposed he should be careful around Orochimaru, He knew he would have to get rid of him soon. He smirked at the thought of killing the snake. He knew he would enjoy it. Then he would be free to go after Itachi.

He knew getting rid of Orochimaru wouldn't be too difficult as the once great Sannin was weak and injured. He still suffered from the injuries the Third Hokage had given him and spent a fair amount of time resting in his room. He was old and losing his power whereas Sasuke was becoming more and more powerful with each passing day. He smirked, maybe beating Orochimaru wouldn't be so difficult.

* * *

Rei sighed as she watched the rain. She was sitting in a small cave with Itachi and Kisame. Itachi had decided to rest while they waited for the rain to stop. He said there was no point in traveling through the rain as they weren't in a hurry. Rei still wondered what they were looking for and where they were going, but she refrained from asking. She knew Itachi would tell her eventually. However, she didn't think he would tell her soon. She had noticed that he didn't seem to want to talk about the mission while she was around. She sighed and walked over to where he was sitting against the wall. She sat next to him and he glanced at her.

"Itachi, are we leaving this place anytime soon?"

"We'll leave as soon as the rain stops. You should rest for now."

"I think I rested too much already. I'm getting kind of bored."

Itachi smirked in a way that made it almost unnoticeable.

"Itachi, how long do you think this mission will take?"

"I don't know. We haven't even found our target."

"And what, or who is our target?"

Itachi sighed and Rei knew he wouldn't answer her question, he never did. She would have been surprised if he had.

"You'll see when we find him." He said flatly as if to end the conversation.

"Fine." She sighed.

At least now she knew it was a person. It was the most she had gotten out of him for a while. She sighed and leaned on him. The rain didn't stop for a while and Rei got so bored she fell asleep. She woke up a while later to the sound of two very familiar voices. She was about to sit up when she heard the topic of the conversation.

"Itachi, do you think the boy is still traveling with the Sannin?"

"No, I think he's back in Konoha by now."

"Well, at least that will make it easier for us to get the Kyuubi."

Rei was a bit surprised at the mention of the Kyuubi. She knew Naruto was the one that had the fox demon. She wondered if he was their target. If he really was their target, did that mean they would have to hurt him? She frowned at the thought.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Kisame asked.

Everything was silent for a minute and Rei wondered if Itachi knew she was awake.

"I'll take care of that." He said.

"Just make sure to tell her before we find the kid."

Itachi didn't respond and the conversation ended there. The last thing Rei thought before she fell asleep was that she would have to talk to Itachi about their target.

Rei woke up the next morning to find herself being held by Itachi. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Itachi looked at her for a minute as she stood up. There was something different about her that morning and he wondered what had happened. He sighed softly and stood up. They left after that and traveled for the rest of the day. While they traveled, Itachi and Rei barely talked and Itachi was getting somewhat annoyed with Rei's change of attitude. They stopped to rest at night and Itachi waited for Kisame to leave to get some food to find out what was wrong with Rei.

"What's wrong?" He asked, although it was mostly a demand for her to tell him.

She sighed and looked at him.

"Itachi, who are we looking for in this mission?"

"I told you that can wait for some other time. You don't need to know now."

"But I want to know, or at least I should. After all, I'm in this mission as well even if I'm not really an Akatsuki member."

"I'll tell you some other time." He said in a tone that signaled the end of the conversation.

"Itachi, I want to know now. I've waited enough."

"And you can wait some more."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Itachi didn't respond. He looked away and Rei sighed in frustration.

"Is it because we're after Naruto-kun?"

She didn't look at him, but she knew he was surprised. He sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard you and Kisame talking. Are you guys really after him?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause before one of them spoke.

"Are you going to kill him?"

Itachi didn't answer right away as he knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Yes."

Rei frowned and stood up. She began to walk towards the trees surrounding them.

"Where are you going."

"I need to be alone for a while."

Itachi didn't stop her, but he was worried. He really didn't want to put her in such a bad position. He was already making her chose between him and Sasuke. He frowned and thought that maybe it would have been better to leave her with Sasuke.

* * *

Rei sat in a branch that was high up in a tree. She sighed as she thought of what she should do. She didn't want to hurt Naruto, but she wanted to stay with Itachi and Itachi would go trough with the mission no matter what. She groaned. Things were always more complicated with Itachi and she didn't know what to do anymore.

She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she could stay with him if he stayed in the Akatsuki. She had never liked hurting people or seeing them get hurt, but with Itachi, they were always fighting someone. For a moment she thought about leaving and going back to Konoha, but she knew Itachi would go after her. However, as she thought about it, it occurred to her that maybe he wouldn't follow her. As she thought about it more she realized that she wouldn't be able to leave. She stayed there for a while longer and then she heard Itachi approach her.

"You should eat something."

"I will."

There was no response, but she knew he was still there. She jumped off and landed in front of him. He looked at her and frowned.

"Go back to Konoha."

He turned around after saying that and Rei was surprised.

"What? No, I don't want to go back."

"But you don't want to be here either."

She didn't say anything.

"I know you don't want to fight and I know you don't want to hurt Naruto, so go back."

"No, I told you I would stay with you and I will. Besides, I don't think capturing Naruto will be so easy." She said as she grinned.

Itachi smirked.

"Fine, but if you want to leave, just know that you can."

"I know."

With that the walked back to find Kisame whom they had abandoned.

_**End Chapter Forty-Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait and the shortness. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


End file.
